Hanging By A Moment
by True Roswellian
Summary: CedricOC. The lives of Cedric Diggory and Bridgette Peterson. Their struggles and triumphs, I stink at summaries, so yeah, lol
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I just couldn't resist from posting this now, I had to post it, lol. This story is BY far, our best piece yet. We really hope you like it, and spread the word if you do _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_May 3rd, 1980_

"Oh Diane...aren't they so adorable?" Tina Peterson said, smiling over her cup of coffee as she watched her only daughter play in the backyard.

"They are," Diane Diggory replied, sipping from her coffee before setting it down on a coaster. "I can just see them growing up together, getting married, having little Cedrics and Bridgettes." The women sighed and smiled at each other.

Tina giggled slightly as her 3 year old starting poking a turtle that happened to cross her path at the wrong moment. She had been best friends with Diane ever since they were students at Hogwarts, having their children within weeks of each other, Cedric older than Bridgette only by 9 days.

Bridgette had beautiful red hair which was cut into a bob and sparkling green eyes. She was extremely small for her age, which was three, but made up for it with her personality. She would never ever shut up. Sometimes, Tina wondered how someone so small could have such a big mouth.

As for Cedric, Diane could already tell that he would be a heartbreaker, just like his father. He had short brown hair and the most mesmerizing gray eyes she had ever seen. He was pretty average sized, loved to play outside, and he loved sports, already in a tee ball league. Out of the two, he tended to be the quieter one, but that didn't mean Diane didn't hear him fighting over toys with Bridgette more than enough.

"Mummy, look!" Bridgette exclaimed, walking over to Tina with the turtle in her hands. "Can we keep him, mummy? Please please please please please!" Tina laughed and took the turtle from her daughter.

"Sorry, honey, but we can't...now go wash your hands, don't want to be full of germies," she said, ushering Bridgette back into the house.

"But mummy! Turtles don't give germies! Only _boys_ do," she said in her small voice, sticking her tongue out at Cedric before running into the house.

Cedric grinned and chased after her. Several moments later, there was a crash followed by a mixture of giggles and sobs. "MUMMMMMM! CEDRIC PUSHED ME!" Bridgette wailed.

She came back out with a gigantic pout on her lips and tears staining her face. Tina and Diane had to restrain giggles at the devilish look on Cedric's face, but couldn't.

At the sound of their laughter Bridgette's lower lip started quivering but before she could burst into tears Cedric came up to her and hugged her before running off to play in the mud.

"Don't get too dirty!" Diane exclaimed as they rolled in the mud. Tina laughed as the two tots appeared, covered from head to foot in mud. "Those children are going to be the death of me," Diane said, laughing as they went back to playing in the mud.

A few minutes later they heard a peal of laughter and looked up to see Bridgette parading around the yard stark naked, mud covering her body, but a joyous grin on her face.

"Oh God," Tina muttered, rushing over to her daughter. Diane laughed as Tina scooped Bridgette up in her arms, carrying her into the house. Cedric was rolling on the ground, nearly crying with laughter.

"Oh Cedric, don't laugh dear it's not funny...well maybe it is, but it's not proper manners!" Diane exclaimed through her own laughter, "Come on, we need to get you home for a bath before dinner," she continued, walking over to Cedric and picking him up.

"But I don't wanna go home, mummy!" he whined, pouting.

"He could bath here, Bridgette's in the bath right now, and you guys could stay for dinner if you wanted Diane, Roger won't be home until after supper anyways," Tina said, wiping her hands off with a kitchen towel.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Diane asked gratefully.

Tina shook her head. "You're always a pleasure, Di," she said, taking Cedric and taking him back to the bathroom.

"Ced, darling, go and hop in the bath with Bee," Diane said, pulling off his muddy shirt and pants, and then his trainers.

He ran into the bathroom and literally hopped into the bath, splashing water all over the bathroom. Bridgette giggled and splashed water in his face, squealing when he did the same to hers.

"I wonder what Bee will say 10 years from now when I tell her she used to take baths with him," Tina said, laughing slightly as Cedric poured shampoo on Bridgette's head and started furiously lathering it in.

"She'll wonder why she didn't do anything with him!" Diane exclaimed, laughing. "Gosh...I can't even imagine them 10 years from now, can you?" she asked.

"No...I really can't imagine her as anything but my baby girl," Tina said, sighing, "Listen Diane...I have something I've been meaning to tell you all afternoon...can we go to the den for just a second?"

"Sure," Diane replied, leaning down to kiss Cedric's cheek before following Tina out of the bathroom. "What's on your mind, Tina?"

"Roger told me about a...a business opportunity yesterday after supper," Tina said slowly, cracking the den door shut, just enough so that they could still hear the kids, but not be overheard.

She took a deep breath before continuing, "We're leaving for the United States in a couple of weeks," she said quietly.

"W...what?" Diane exclaimed, poking her head out to check on the kids before looking back at Tina, "Are you serious Tina? America?"

Tina nodded and smiled a little. "America...I'd hate to leave you and Amos and Cedric but it's a huge opportunity," she said sadly.

"What about the kids? They'll be crushed," Diane said, glancing at the children, playing with the soap and their bath toys.

"We'll be back...I'll make sure we visit as often as we can," Tina replied. "You've been my best friend since Hogwarts, Di...I'm not gonna forget that."

"Oh Tina, It's just I'm going to miss you so much!" Diane exclaimed, hugging her friend tightly. Though they were both 23 years old, they still felt as though they were teenagers, separating for the summer rather than for possibly years.

"I'm gonna miss you too," Tina sighed, tears coming to her eyes as she hugged her friend back.

Suddenly, there was a loud wailing from the bathroom followed by, "MUMMMM! CEDRIC GOT SOAP IN MY EYES!"

"Oh dear," Tina said, wiping the tears out of her eyes before rushing into the bathroom and scooping Bridgette out of the tub, who was clean except for the little bits of soap on her body and in her hair.

"Let's get you two dressed before your daddies get home," Diane said, picking up Cedric and following Tina out of the bathroom.

Bridgette was still sniffling from the soap in her eyes and Tina gently rubbed it out, putting Bridgette in her Barbie nightie before carrying her out to the kitchen and placing her in her booster seat, Diane following close behind.

They both kept spare clothes for their child at each others house because one was over at the others so often.

By the time Roger and Amos arrived home from work, Bridgette and Cedric were already in bed. "Hello, girls," Amos said, hugging both Tina and Diane tightly.

"Work was murder, 9 raids!" Roger exclaimed, repeating Amos' actions before sitting down.

"So, did you tell her?" Roger asked his wife quietly. She nodded and took a seat on her husband's lap.

"Oh Roger, I'm so glad you have a better work opportunity...but I really wish you two didn't have to move so far!" Diane said sadly a moment later.

"Really, Roger!" Amos agreed, wrapping his arm around his wife. "We're going to miss you!"

"We're all going to miss you too!" Roger replied, "We'll try to come back and visit, and if we can't, I promise that I'll arrange to move back before the kids are out of their Magical Schools."

"Speaking of the kids...when are we going to break the bad news?" Tina asked, glancing around the room before she looked down the hall and at Bridgette's room, where the two little ones slept.

"I don't know," Roger said after a while. "They'll both be devastated...they're the only friends either of them has known."

"When are you moving?" Amos asked.

"In a week," Roger replied, sighing, "They just told me last night. They're going to sell the house and everything for us...movers are coming in 2 days to start packing."

"Oh no!" Diane cried, her hands flying to her mouth. "I can't believe you guys are leaving!" Tina nodded and moved to embrace her friend.

"We should probably tell them when they wake up..." Roger said.

Tina pulled back from her friends embrace and nodded her head, tears swimming in her eyes. "You two can stay the night tonight if you want," she told them.

"Are you sure? We wouldn't want to impose..." Diane said, her voice sticking in her throat.

"Of course, like I said, you're always welcome," Tina said, smiling.

"Thank you very much," Amos said, smiling kindly at them.

Tina and Roger smiled before Tina got up, glancing over at the clock, "Wow, it's nearing 10:00," she said, "I'm going to head off to bed if you guys don't mind, I'm exhausted."

"Us, too," Diane said, yawning as she and Amos stood up.

"Thank you again for letting us stay," Amos said thankfully.

Roger smiled and shook his head. "It's always our pleasure, Amos. Good night."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_August 5th, 1992_

"Just remember...they all love you. Just think about the keys and the notes...keep your poise, keep your nerve," Bridgette told herself as she paced around backstage before her big piano recital.

"Oh, my baby! I'm so proud of you!" Tina exclaimed, running to hug Bridgette.

"Ugh, mum, get off!" Bridgette exclaimed, pushing her mother away.

"Just to think, you used to actually like hugging your mother, now look at you...15, and you're so lovely," Tina said, having to wipe her eyes with a hanky as tears began to fall out.

"Oh, mum, stop, you're embarrassing me!" Bridgette mumbled, ushering her mother away from the stage.

Tina smiled and waved before hurrying back to her seat. "And next up, Bridgette Peterson playing Mozart's "_Alla Turca_" from Sonata in A Major, K!" the announcer said and Bridgette took her seat, the butterflies in her stomach intensifying.

As soon as her fingers touched the cool porcelain keys all her butterflies vanished though, her fingers playing the glorious notes on the sheet music in front of her.

Before she knew it, the song was over and she was standing up on wobbly knees, bowing gratefully before walking off stage, the thunderous applause boosting her confidence.

Her mother couldn't stop raving about how wonderful she was. Her father would have too, but he couldn't make it because of work which was just fine with Bridgette.

She didn't need someone else praising her. That was one thing people couldn't stand about her: she hated flattery.

"Oh honey, let's go out for a celebratory dinner! How about...the Foxtowne Grille? You love that place!" her mother exclaimed, referring to the high end restaurant by where they lived, in Manhattan, "I have a surprise for you once we get there."

"Really? What is it?" Bridgette asked excitedly. She also hated surprises.

"No, no, no, no! You'll just have to wait!" her mother replied, laughing.

Bridgette sighed as they signaled for a taxi, about 5 pulling up immediately. Tina laughed, though Bridgette slightly blushed, and she ushered them to one with a cuter taxi driver.

Bridgette may not have liked to acknowledge it, but she was very, very pretty. Her fiery red hair was now half way down her back, and perfectly wavy, not too much so. She had a perfect complexion and figure, which she often tried to hide with semi-modest clothing.

They arrived at the restaurant and after they were done ordering, Bridgette looked at her mother expectantly. "Well? What's the big surprise?" she asked.

"Well honey...as you know, your father is now a very big person at his company...and he can pretty much decide what he wants to do with his life..." her mother started to tell her.

"Stop playing with me, mum, just get right to it!" Bridgette exclaimed.

Tina smiled and continued, "Well, he's transferring offices...we're moving back to England, sweetie!"

The doors of the Foxtowne Grille slammed shut behind Bridgette as she stormed out of it two seconds later. Move back to England? What the fuck did they think they were doing?

She had a home here, school, friends and a boyfriend. She and Anthony Cohen had been dating for a year and she was madly in love with him...but now her parents were going to send her to England and another school, away from Anthony.

Her parents were so selfish some times. The only reason they even wanted to go back to that dull, rainy, cloudy hell was because they had their "best friends" there.

"Bridgette, get back in here right now!" her mother called. Bridgette shook her head and hailed a taxi, wanting to get as far away from her mother as possible.

One pulled up and Bridgette quickly got inside, but not before her mother could slide in as well, not looking very happy at all. They were silent throughout the whole taxi ride, but as soon as they got out in front of their 3 story condo Bridgette spoke up.

"How could you do this to me? In case you haven't noticed mum, I have a life here!" she exclaimed, practically crying. "I have friends and school and Anthony! You're just gonna take it all away?"

"You'll make new ones! Oh honey you don't even love Anthony!" her mother exclaimed.

"How dare you! Of course I love him!" Bridgette practically screamed.

"Then how come you haven't told him why you're a...why you go away to "boarding school" for the school year?" Her mother demanded.

"He would leave me!" Bridgette cried, "I hate being a witch! I'm such a freak, he would immediately leave me!"

"Then that's not love," Tina said gently, "You should find someone who would accept that...someone like you...like--"

"CEDRIC DIGGORY!" Bridgette shouted, "He's all you ever talk about! It's like I've been in an arranged marriage my whole life!"

"Of course not! Well, we would love for that to happen somewhere down the road of course, but we're not forcing you to do anything! Speaking of Cedric though...I heard he's grown into a fine young man Bee," her mother told her with a small smirk on her face as she opened the house.

"I'm sure he is mom, but guess what? I don't REMEMBER HIM! I haven't seen him in what…12 years?" Bridgette shrieked, throwing her coat on a chair before running upstairs to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

_August 15th, 1992_

"Bee, come on, they'll be here any minute!" Tina called from downstairs in the kitchen as Roger prepared dinner. "Oh, I can't believe we're seeing Amos and Diane again! I've missed them so much!"

"I know dear, 12 years is way too long," Roger said, setting the table, "It's amazing that this place went on sale just as we starting looking for homes." He looked around the familiar kitchen of the house they had inhabited before they moved to America, which had gone up for sale merely days before they moved over from America.

"Oh God, I know!" Tina exclaimed, sitting down at the kitchen table. "I can't wait to see them again...it'll be just like old times."

A knock at the door had both of them smiling largely and walking, rather running, for the door, "Bridgette, get down here!" Roger called as Tina opened the front door, flying into Diane's arms the second it was open enough.

"I can't believe you're actually here!" Diane exclaimed, her voice a little strained as Tina practically crushed her with her hug.

"I know! We've missed you so much!" Tina cried, not letting go of her friend.

"Oh Tina, the years haven't touched you at all...you either Roger, you both look so amazing, can't quite say so for myself I'm afraid...after 3 kids a woman starts to wear a bit," Diane said laughing, "Speaking of kids, where's Bee?"

"She should be coming down soon," Tina said after giving Amos a bear hug. "Bridgette! Our guests are here!"

"I'M NOT COMING!" Bridgette screamed in reply.

"Oh dear...I'll go up and get her, where's Cedric by the way? I see little Lucas and I see Natalie, but I don't see Cedric," Tina said, gazing at the group.

"He's been a bit resistant too," Diane said sadly. "He said he doesn't remember Bridgette at all...I remember when they were kids, how close they were..."

"I know," Tina sighed. "But there's always time to try and remember, I guess, "I'll be right back, you all come in and make yourselves at home while I get my daughter," Tina said before jogging up the stairs and into Bridgette's room, which she had to magically unlock.

"YOU ARE NOT SETTING ME UP WITH SOME LOSER BOY WHO I USED TO PLAY WITH WHEN I WAS 3!" Bridgette shrieked when her mom walked in.

"We are not trying to set you up!" Tina exclaimed, closing the door. "And please, keep your voice down! We have guests!"

"I don't give a damn about our guests or your stupid friends!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Bridgette Sophia Peterson that WILL be enough of that! You are coming downstairs now...oh my god you aren't even dressed!" Tina cried miserably, walking over to Bridgette's closet and taking out the outfit they had bought yesterday.

"You only made me buy that outfit so I could look good for Cedric," Bridgette said, though she stood up and snatched from her mom. No matter what, Bridgette couldn't resist a cute outfit.

"Well I bought a new outfit and it's not because I'm trying to look good for the Diggory's! They don't expect you to be dressed up Bee, and we don't expect them to be either, now I want you downstairs in 5 minutes, dressed and civilized," Tina said, kissing her daughter's forehead before leaving the room.

A half hour later, Bridgette walked down the steps and into the living room where her parents and the Diggorys were sitting. "Oh, Bee, nice of you to join us," Tina said cheerfully, setting down her wine glass. "Bee, this is Amos and Diane Diggory and those little angels over there are Lucas and Natalie and that's Cedric."

Bridgette put on a strained smile and walked into the kitchen, getting herself a can of Pepsi, pouring it into a glass and putting a few cubes of ice in it as well. She sighed and smoothed down the light green skirt she was wearing, which matched perfectly with the top she was wearing, a white halter top with strings that tied around her neck, butterfly patterns all across the bodice.

When she walked back in, Diane smiled at her. "Oh, gosh, Bridgette...you have turned out quite nicely," she said as Bridgette sat down. "I remember once, when you were three, you and Cedric were playing in the mud and you took off all your clothes and paraded around the backyard!"

"Oh now look Diane, you're embarrassing her!" Amos said, chuckling as Bridgette's face turned red and she quickly started to drink her Pepsi.

"I'm sorry...just reminiscing," Diane sighed. "It's so great to have you all back, really, it is!"

"So, I hope you all are hungry as wolves, because Tina cooked up the whole kitchen!" Roger exclaimed, laughing. They all got up and walked into the dining room, "Kids, there's a table set up outside for all of you, as well as hot dogs, hamburgers, you name it."

"Thank you, Mr. Peterson," Cedric said politely, glancing over at Bridgette before standing up. "Oh, come now, Cedric, you can call me Roger," Roger said, smiling before disappearing into the kitchen with the adults.

Bridgette took this opportunity to go outside, slipping past Cedric with her head high as she walked out. All of her years spent in ballet taught her one thing if anything else, how to exude an air of dignity.

A few minutes later, the little kids ran out, Cedric close behind them. "They're adorable," Bridgette said politely, sitting down with a plate of chips and a hotdog.

"Yeah, but they're a pain," Cedric laughed, sitting down with her.

Bridgette's smile faded and she began to speak, "Let's just get right to the point, Cedric: I've got a boyfriend back home and I'm not leaving him for you. We may have been best friends before I moved but I don't remember you, let's keep it that way."

"Fine by me," Cedric said, shrugging and eating his hamburger. Bridgette silently ate her food, consuming another 2 Pepsi's before she was finished with her dinner, getting up from the table and walking back in.

The rest of the night ran smoothly: the adults reminisced as Cedric kept Lucas and Natalie entertained while Bridgette spent the entire time on her cell phone, talking to her friends from New York.

"Bridgette! Peak hours dear!" her mother exclaimed when she saw Bridgette talking on her break to the bathroom, "Why aren't you spending time with your guests?"

"Because mom, I'm talking to my boyfriend, and he's more important than they are," Bridgette snapped.

"They may not matter to you but they matter to your father and I and you'll be seeing a lot more of them so get used to it," Tina said, taking Bridgette's phone away. "Now go in there and be polite, and about Anthony, didn't your father and I tell you to break it off with him? You won't be seeing him for a very, very long time Bee. Even if you don't want to date Cedric, there are plenty other boys at Hogwarts, and I don't think you'll want to remained tied to one boy, thousands of miles away."

"But mum, that's not fair!" Bridgette exclaimed. "I don't want anyone else, I want Anthony!"

"Bridgette, could you, for once in your life, think about someone besides yourself?" Tina snapped, "Think about him! You're not treating him fairly, and if you don't break it off, your father and I will have no choice but to tell him the truth!"

"I can't believe you're using blackmail to get me to break it off with the love of my life!" Bridgette exclaimed. "I'm stuck out here about a million miles away from my friends, try to put yourself in my shoes!"

"I did! Twelve years ago when we left Diane and Amos and Cedric," Tina said quietly. "So just let me have tonight with my friends and we'll work things out later."

Bridgette rolled her eyes but got up, walking back outside and over to the covered swing on the porch, sitting down on it and watching the little kids running around.

Cedric tossed a football to Lucas who nearly fell over to catch it and Bridgette laughed. Cedric looked over and grinned before running over to Lucas.

She felt a small tug on her skirt and looked down to see Natalie looking up at her, with wide eyes. She seemed to be looking intently at her hair and Bridgette looked at her in question, "What is it Natalie?" she asked, wondering if she had anything in it.

"Don't mind her, she just likes bright things I guess," Cedric said, walking up to his 2 year old sister.

"I was like that when I was little," Bridgette said, smiling. "In New York there are buildings a million stories high and they're so bright and the whole city's full of life...God, I miss it already."

"I can't picture living any where but Jolly Ole England, guess it's because I grew up here," Cedric replied, leaning against a bar on the side of the swing.

"I couldn't imagine living anywhere but New York...yet here I am," Bridgette sighed.

"All my life, mum and dad wouldn't stop talking about you and your parents," Cedric said, laughing.

"Ditto," Bridgette replied simply, "Hey, I'm like going to go inside now and chill or something, go drink another pop, since I seem to be in a good mood, why don't you bring the kids in and we can watch a movie, do they like Cinderella?"

"Are you kidding?" Cedric asked, laughing and running off onto the lawn to get Lucas and Natalie. Bridgette smiled after him before quickly walking inside.

She walked over to the fridge after shutting the den door tight to keep the noise down, grabbing 2 cans of pop and 2 juice boxes, also popping a couple bags of popcorn before heading out to the family room, putting Cinderella in the tape player.

Cedric came into the den and plopped the kids onto the large sofa. "This place is really nice, why'd you leave?" he asked as the kids got up and chased each other around the room.

"My dad got a deal in New York, too good to pass," Bridgette replied.

"Oh, I see, hey kids, the movie's starting!" he exclaimed, the two young ones immediately sitting down in front of the TV.

All throughout the movie, Bridgette caught Cedric glancing over at her. She wished he would stop. She was in love with Anthony and Cedric wasn't about to change that.

It wasn't that he wasn't good looking, oh he was definitely good looking, her parent's hadn't been lying, but he wasn't really her type. She wasn't really big into the jocks at school. She tended to go more for artsy guys.

Around midnight, the Diggorys left and Bridgette retreated to her room, thankful to be away from Cedric, but still wishing she was back in New York.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Tina asked, walking into her daughter's room and sitting down next to her on her bed. Bridgette simply glared at her before getting up to pick up a few stray things on the floor, "By the way sweetie how does a vacation to say...the French Riviera sound? Spending a couple days at the beach? The shops?"

Bridgette dropped what she was holding and looked over at her mother. "Oh my God," she said excitedly. "Are...are you serious?"

"There's just one...teeny catch," Tina replied, "Diane and the kids are coming with us...your father and Amos are going to stay here, do men stuff."

Bridgette sighed and picked up her clothes again. "I think I'll pass," she mumbled, putting her clothes away.

"Oh Bee, don't pass on this opportunity, you'll end up regretting it. I've heard the French Riviera is gorgeous," Tina said, "The Diggory's are really looking forward to this trip, but I'm afraid if you don't go, I won't either."

"Fine, but I'm only going for the shopping," Bridgette replied, pulling out a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt.

"Well that's better than nothing, we're leaving for the airport tomorrow morning at 9 promptly, get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning dear," Tina said, giving Bridgette a goodnight kiss before leaving her room.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Well, thank you for the reviews, the good ones at least. Supposedly our story was posted on a site that thinks Bridgette is a Mary-Sue, and we've received a few hateful comments, but me and Katie are planning to keep posting this as long as we get one or two good reviews. You have to understand, Bridgette is a 15 year old girl. Basing all of this off of my OWN life, that is exactly how I would act, so it's not very unrealistic. Also, we made a few mistakes, but hasn't everyone when writing a fan fiction of some type? So please just keep those in mind before you leave hateful reviews. But yeah, thank you so much to our supporters, you're the ones who keep us here._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_August 16th, 1992_

"Honey, we're here," Tina said, gently shaking Bridgette awake. Bridgette opened her eyes, slowly taking in the back of the plane seat. When her mum woke her up this morning at 7:30, she was half asleep, so the second she sat in the plane seat, she fell fast asleep.

She stood up and wiped the sleep out of her eyes. "What time is it?" she asked, yawning.

"It's about 11 sweetie," Tina replied, getting up and taking out their carry on. Bridgette slowly stood up, frowning slightly from still being somewhat disorientated.

She yawned and stepped off the plane, squinting from the blazing sunlight. It was just a little bit warmer than it was in England and a small smile lit her face as she pulled down her gigantic Gucci sunglasses, following her mom into the airport and to the luggage area, the Diggory's following close behind.

Cedric was holding both Natalie and Lucas in his arms. They were both sleeping with their thumbs in their mouths. "M-Mornin'," Cedric yawned, giving her a sleepy smile.

Bridgette managed to return a half smile before collecting her luggage, rolling her eyes underneath her sunglasses.

It was obvious that he was at least trying to get along with her, but she really didn't want to get along with him. She might have had to break up with Anthony last night, but he didn't need to know that.

"Good morning, Bridgette!" Diane said cheerfully. "You are going to absolutely love it here! Your mum tells me you like to shop?" Bridgette nodded, inwardly groaning. She hated people who were cheerful early in the morning.

"Oh boy does she!" Tina exclaimed, laughing as they headed out the airport for the taxis, "They're so tiny! We'll have to split up, Bridgette and Cedric, you go in one with Lucas, and Diane and I will go in the other with Natalie."

"But...!" Bridgette began but her mother gave her a look which silenced her. She sighed and gave Cedric a fake smile and jumped in the car with him.

She squeezed into the backseat of the small car, buckling herself up as Cedric got into the car next, putting Lucas in between them as he told the taxi driver to follow the taxi in front of them.

They were silent until they reached their destination. Bridgette was the first out of the car, Cedric and Lucas following close behind.

They quickly checked into their hotel suites; Bridgette and her mother sharing, and Diane and her family sharing the bigger room, "So, shopping, and then the beach for the rest of the afternoon?" Diane suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Tina said happily.

Bridgette smiled and muttered, "Fantastic." She wished she had just stayed home.

"Oh Bee cheer up," Tina said to her daughter as they started walking towards the street that contained all of the shops.

Bridgette didn't say anything but rolled her eyes, thankful that no one could see her eyes behind the sunglasses.

"Mom, is it ok if I split off for a while? You know I love to shop by myself," Bridgette said as they approached the busy street.

"Of course, honey," Tina said, smiling and handing her some money and her cell phone back. "We'll call when we want to meet up, have fun!"

"Bye!" she exclaimed, cheerful for the first time since yesterday. She hitched her purse a little higher up her shoulder, smiling at a cute French boy before walking briskly towards her favorite stores.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Bee! How was your shopping?" Tina asked as Bridgette walked into their suite nearly three hours later.

"Fantastic! Can we live here instead?" she asked, plopping down onto her bed.

Tina laughed and turned to her daughter, "So, what did you get?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"A bunch of stuff! I'll model!" Bridgette said excitedly and Tina laughed. She was glad her daughter was happy.

Bridgette ended up getting two flippy skirts, a pair of tight hip hugger jeans, a few cute tops, some shoes, a Louis Vuitton purse, and a new dark green string bikini, which she had purchased after she realized she would be wearing it in front of Cedric.

"Very nice!" Tina exclaimed, smiling. "So, change out of that bathing suit and come down to the dining room for dinner. Diane has not stopped raving about you all day! She thinks you're wonderful."

"I thought we were going swimming?" Bridgette asked, walking over to the bathroom with a white baby doll dress she had brought along on her arm.

"Oh yes well bring a change of clothes then," Tina said distractedly. Bridgette slipped her feet into her sandals before following her mom out of the room.

"Hey!" Diane greeted them. Bridgette smiled and pulled her sunglasses on even though they were inside. Hitching her beach bag on her shoulder she followed everyone to the elevator, getting in, "I'm dropping the kids off at the daycare, that way we don't have to watch them at the beach."

"Sounds good...where's Cedric?" Tina asked, pressing the button for the ground floor.

"Making reservations for the restaurant downstairs, you don't mind if we wait till after the beach to eat, do you?" Diane asked as the elevator reached ground floor and opened, to reveal Cedric leaning against a wall and waiting for them.

"Of course not," Bridgette said politely, staring at Cedric. She thought that he knew how good looking he was, leaning against a wall, looking all intense. He probably did it on purpose.

But yet again, she knew how good she looked, though she hated admitting it. She did, most of the time try to accentuate her better features, though never dressing really slutty at all.

"Thanks for waiting, Cedric," Diane said, running over to him.

"No problem, mum," he said, staring at Bridgette. She blushed and looked away, regretting wearing just her bikini.

She hated being a red head so much sometimes, especially times like these when she blushed, because when she blushed...boy did she blush.

They all waited while Diane checked in the kids and then they went out for the beach, Bridgette pulling her hair up in a messy bun on their way there.

As soon as they got there, Bridgette headed straight for the water. She loved to swim, though she didn't get too much, living in the middle of New York City.

"Bee! You'll burn to a crisp! Put on your suntan lotion!" Tina called from a beach chair where she sat. Bridgette rolled her eyes, slumping over to a spot on the sand and laying out her blanket, taking off her sunglasses and taking out her lotion.

She squirted some onto her arms, subbing it in and gazing over at Cedric, who was rubbing the lotion all over his muscular chest.

She looked away before he could catch her looking at him and think she liked him or something. She rubbed some of the lotion onto her chest and then onto her face before attempting to do her back.

"Hey, you need help?" Cedric asked, walking over and kneeling down beside her blanket. "No, I'm fine," she said, struggling to reach behind her back.

"Don't be silly, here, give me the lotion," he said, holding out his hand for the bottle.

She sighed and gave it to him, moving her bun out of the way and wrapping her arms around her knees so that he could get her whole back.

He squirted some on his hands before placing them on her back, gently rubbing the lotion in. She shivered slightly, but relaxed as his hands traveled her back.

It almost felt nice having his large hands smoothing the lotion over her back…almost. "Hmm, large hands, does that mean…?" she thought, her dirty mind activating, "No, stop thinking like that!"

"There, all done," he said a moment later, smiling and sitting back.

She smiled at him a little and stood up. "Thanks," she mumbled.

"Bee darling, don't go out to far!" her mom called as she started to walk out to the water. She rolled her eyes and walked in, planning on swimming out as far as she had to go until she found a nice, secluded sandbar to rest on.

"Bridgette!" Cedric called after her. "Do you mind if I join you?" he asked when he caught up.

She rolled her eyes but answered, "Fine."

"You'll have to keep up with me though, I might be swimming far," Bridgette told him, diving forward and beginning to swim out and away from the beach. She didn't know why she was so resistant towards him. He seemed pretty genuine, maybe it was because it scared her to think that someone could like her for who she really was, knowing she was a witch and everything.

Within a few minutes, he was ahead of her. "I think it's you that's gonna have to keep up with me," he said, grinning.

She glared at him before continuing her path, swimming out until she could barely see the beach, Cedric still in front of her, "Where are you heading anyways? Italy?" he asked, laughing a bit.

"Maybe I can swim back to New York," she replied.

"Good luck with that!" he exclaimed before slowing his pace and floating on his back.

"Getting tired?" she asked, him swimming past him as she spotted a sand bar about 300 feet away.

"I had to watch Lucas and Natalie all day, I have a right to be tired," he replied, following her to the sand bar.

"Whatever," she said, sitting down in the now only 2 foot deep water, instead of the too deep to imagine water that she was swimming through back there.

They were silent for a few moments until Cedric spoke, "Look, I'm trying here, ok? We're going to be seeing a lot more of each other, let's try to make it bearable."

"What if I don't feel like it? I didn't want to move back here in the first place," Bridgette replied, turning away from him.

"I understand," he began but she cut him off.

"No, no you don't understand! You grew up here, I grew up there and that's where I belong!" she exclaimed.

She let out a huff before setting her chin on her knees and looking out at the blue horizon stretched out in front of her eyes. She wanted to come here to relax but she couldn't even do that now.

"Look, I'm sorry I blew up, I just really, really, really don't want to be here," she sighed, turning around. He looked hesitant for a second before he leaned forward, his lips meeting with hers.

Her eyes opened wide as he did this, opening wider than she thought possible as he started to deepen the kiss. "What the fuck?" she exclaimed a second later, pushing him off of her and smacking him right across the face.

Before he could say anything, she jumped off the sand bar and swam all the way back to the shore. "I'm going back to the hotel," she mumbled to her mother's inquiring look.

"What happened?" Diane asked as Cedric walked out of the water a moment later. He couldn't chase after her immediately because parts of his body were...otherwise occupied, and if he had followed her he would have been very much so embarrassed.

"She just misses New York, that's all," Tina said quickly as Cedric fell down onto the blanket and sighed.

"What's the matter darling?" Diane asked her son as he lay down looking up at the sky. He didn't know what the matter with him was.

"Nothing, mum," he said flatly. What was he thinking? She obviously hated him, for reasons he didn't know. So what she didn't remember him? That didn't mean they could at least try to be friends.

He sighed and got up, dusting san off of his back and walking towards the hotel, deciding that he needed a nap. "It's a shame those two are so resistant to each other," Tina said, sighing as the women watched Cedric walk away.

"I know! I really thought they would remember each other," Diane said, turning away from Cedric's retreating form. "They would be such a cute couple...better than the other girls Cedric has brought home in the past."

"Yeah, and he would definitely be better for her than that...Anthony she is supposedly in love with. They've been dating for about a year, though I made her break it off with him last night, but anyways she hasn't even told him about what she really is or anything!" Tina exclaimed.

Diane shook her head and sighed, "I say we watch some of the home videos from when they were kids tonight," she suggested.

"Oh, that's a great idea! Maybe it'll jog their memories," Tina said excitedly.

"Good, I brought them along, they're in the suitcase. We should probably be heading back for the reservations now anyways," Diane said, getting up and collecting her stuff.

"Bee, come on, we have reservations!" Tina called when she walked into her and Bridgette's suite.

"I'm not coming!" Bridgette exclaimed, not moving from her bed.

"Yes you are! You are not going to mope the rest of the day Bridgette!" Tina exclaimed. Bridgette groaned before getting off the bed and walking into the bathroom, coming out a moment later with the white baby doll dress on.

The whole time she wouldn't look at Cedric. She couldn't believe he kissed her...didn't she make it clear that she hated him?

"When we get back from picking the kids up, Diane brought along some videos for all of us to watch, doesn't that sound like fun?" Tina exclaimed as they walked towards the daycare.

"Whatever," Bridgette mumbled, staring at the floor.

She caught one of her mother's warning glances and simply slipped her sunglasses down over her eyes before walking off to the elevator.

"What movies?" she asked as they stepped into the elevator.

Tina shrugged. "A little of this, a little of that...you'll like it, trust me," she said, smiling.

"Fine," Bridgette replied, waiting for Diane to unlock their suite before walking in and taking a seat on a couch in front of the TV

Cedric was sitting on the floor in front of her, his eyes focused on the blank TV screen. She took her sunglasses off and set them on a table, getting comfortable for what looked like a long night.

"Found them!" Diane called from her room, coming out with four video tapes. She smiled over at the two of them for some reason before popping the first in.

"Wave to the camera, Bee!" said Diane's voice on the TV and Bridgette paled. They were home videos of her and Cedric.

She immediately grabbed the pillow next to her and stuffed her face into it as she heard herself giggling on the TV.

"Hi, camera," she heard herself say and groaned. "Oh for goodness sake, Bee, just watch it!" Tina exclaimed, taking the pillow away from her daughter. She gazed at her 3 year old self rolling around in the mud, with a 3 year old Cedric and cringed.

Cedric threw some mud at her and she tackled him, making him even dirtier. But what came next made her want to die: there she was, stark naked and covered in mud.

"Mom!" she shrieked, grabbing a blanket from behind her and throwing it over herself, not caring how retarded she looked right then.

"Oh, gosh, you two were just so adorable," Diane sighed, her eyes welling with tears.

Bridgette peeked over the blanket a second later and saw herself being ushered into the house a second later, Cedric laughing on the ground.

The scene changed. It was Christmas and she and Cedric were opening presents. "Happy Christmas, Bee Bee," three-year-old Cedric said, handing three-year-old Bridgette a poorly wrapped present.

She giggled and tore it open, a bright grin breaking out on her face as she hugged the new Winnie the Pooh bear she got. "Can I play with it?" he asked.

"No! It's mine!" Bridgette said, holding it tighter. She grinned and reached behind her for his present. "Happy Christmas, Ceddie," she said, handing him a present. He smiled and threw his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

Bridgette grimaced as she watched her younger self do this, and then she watched Cedric opening the batman figurine, nearly dying when his 3 year old self practically tackled her and kissed her.

Diane and Tina were practically in tears. Cedric glanced back at her and smiled a little, as if he were remembering her. She groaned and pulled the blanket back over her head, not able to watch anymore.

"Ugh I can't take this anymore!" she exclaimed, jumping off the couch and running out of the suite.

"Bridgette, how dare you!" Tina exclaimed, bursting into her and Bridgette's suite. "Go back and apologize to Diane right now!"

"No! LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" Bridgette practically screamed before locking herself in the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Thank you all so much for your reviews, we decided to put up this chapter a day early, so…enjoy!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridgette, Tina and the Diggorys left the French Riviera two days later. Bridgette stayed in the suite the entire time, not talking to her mother or Cedric or anybody.

Her mother was furious with her to say the least, but she didn't care. She just wanted to go back to New York, back to Anthony. She would even give up her stupid magic if it meant she could go back.

When she walked into her house she nearly screamed: her father was setting up the computer...that meant she could use AIM and talk to all her friends from New York. "Daddy, I love you!" she exclaimed, running over and hugging him.

"Nice to see you again too sweetie, now tell me, what's this that your mother was telling me about you not cooperating?" Roger asked, sitting down and gazing at her.

"Oh, it was nothing, really," Bridgette said quickly, nearly lunging at the computer but Roger held her back.

"You're going to tell me what happened, or no computer," he said.

"But you probably already know anyways!" Bridgette whined. She caught her father's stern look and sighed, "I walked out on some stupid home video and mom had a cow, but dad it was embarrassing and I was not going to sit through it! There's a certain thing as going too far to try to force your daughter to get along with a boy she hasn't seen for 12 years and really couldn't care about at all!"

"You could have at least sat through it...the Diggorys mean a lot to your mother and I, at least try to get along with them," Roger said calmly.

"I couldn't finish that movie dad! You wouldn't either if you were naked for like half of it!" Bridgette exclaimed, "And I know the Diggory's are sooooo important to you two, but guess what? Anthony's important to me and you took me away from him and made me break up with him!"

"A long distance relationship would have been hard on the both of you, you know that!" Roger exclaimed.

"So what? I didn't care! He didn't care!" Bridgette exclaimed, tears pouring out of her eyes as she yelled at her dad.

"He would have found some other girl and he would have broken your heart," Roger said. "And you will NOT raise your voice at me!"

"I'll raise my voice all I want!" Bridgette shouted before storming off and up to her room, brushing past her mom on the way up, slamming her door at the top.

"I don't know what we're going to do about her," Tina sighed, sitting down with Roger.

"Well, in a few weeks she'll be off to Hogwarts and we won't have to deal with her until June," he said.

"What if she runs away from Hogwarts and tries to go back to New York?" Tina said suddenly.

"She won't...she's not stupid Tina," Roger said in reply.

"I wouldn't put it past her," Tina said, sighing. "She hates us for bringing her here."

"She'll be fine once she gets used to England again Tina, don't worry," Roger said, smiling at his wife before finishing a few things on the computer.

"Tina? Roger?" Diane said, knocking lightly on their door before walking in. "I just want to apologize for forcing Bridgette to watch those tapes.

"Oh, Di, it's not your fault, not at all," Tina replied.

"It's just those teenage years I guess," Diane said, smiling softly, "well, Amos is waiting at home, I'll catch you later."

"Bye, Di...I'd better get dinner ready," Tina said, disappearing into the kitchen as Diane left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Bee...come over here sweetie," Tina said, ushering her daughter over to the stool where she sat, Cedric already next to her. _

_"What is it mummy?" Bee asked, anxious to go back outside._

_"Well...you, daddy and I are going away for a while," Tina said slowly. _

_"Away to where mummy?" Bee asked her eyes wide and curious._

_"Well sweetie...away to America, how would you like that? To live in New York?" Tina asked, trying to make this easier on Bridgette._

_Her eyes lit up and she nodded. "Can Ceddie and his mummy and daddy come too?" she asked, smiling widely._

_"Well, no. I'm sorry Bee, but this is just for the three of us, Daddy, you, and me," Tina said._

_Bridgette's smile immediately faded and her bottom lip started to quiver. "I don't wanna go!" she cried._

_"Oh Bee, we have to! Your daddy's got a wonderful opportunity sweetie, and we'll get to visit! I promise!" Tina said, trying to console her 3 year old as best as she could._

_"I don't wanna leave Ceddie!" Bridgette exclaimed, throwing her small arms around Cedric._

_She looked back at her mom, her large green eyes misted over with tears that threatened to spill out the next second, "I'm sorry Bee, but we have to. We're leaving in a week sweetie," Tina told her._

_Bridgette started to cry loudly, getting up and running out of the room. Cedric immediately stood up and ran to her and hugged her tightly._

_"I DON'T WANNA GO!" She wailed, breaking out of Cedric's grasp and falling onto the floor, pounding her fists on it and kicking anything she could with her feet, "I DON'T WANT TO GOOOO!"_

_Tina ran over to her and picked her up. "I know, sweetie, but we have to...we'll visit every chance we get, I promise!" she exclaimed, trying to calm Bridgette down._

_"Nooooo!" she cried, though slowly starting to resist her mum less and less until she was simply sobbing in her arms. _

_"You've had enough for now, I think its nap time for you," Tina said softly, walking to Bridgette's room and setting her down on her bed, Bridgette's thumb immediately going into her mouth as she curled up. Tina smiled and looked down as she felt a tugging on her jeans._

_Cedric looked up at her and she sighed, leaning down so that they were eye level. "I don't want Bee Bee to leave," he said quietly._

_"Oh Cedric," Tina simply said before Cedric started crying also._

_She lifted him up and put him in bed beside Bridgette. He stopped crying and closed his eyes, his small arm around Bridgette._

_It nearly broke Tina's heart, separating the two, but a deal like this only came around once in a lifetime, and she knew why Roger had to take it._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Bridgette immediately shot up, breathing heavily. She looked around the dark room and sighed. It was all a dream.

She rubbed her eyes and got up, looking around her room once more. Today she was leaving for Hogwarts. Part of her couldn't wait to get away from her parents, but the other part of her knew that as soon as she got on that train, there was no going back.

She looked at her clock and groaned. The bright red numbers read 6:00 AM. She tried to get back to sleep but it didn't work...she couldn't stop thinking about the dream she had.

Never before had she dreamed a dream that was so vivid and full of detail. Usually her dreams were somewhat foggy, but not this one.

She shook her head and stood up, knowing she couldn't tell her parents about it or they'd think that she was actually starting to remember Cedric or something, and then they'd make her spend even more time with him than she was forced to now.

She supposed it really happened...she felt everything that her three-year-old self was feeling: pain, sadness, fear. And when three-year-old Cedric climbed into bed with her, she felt overwhelming joy. She sighed and left her room, going downstairs for breakfast..."No use in staying in bed," she thought.

"You're up early, Bee, its only 6:30," Roger said from his seat at the bar in the kitchen. He had to leave in about half an hour for work.

"Couldn't sleep...I had a...bad dream," she mumbled, opening the fridge and taking out a carton of orange juice.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked, setting his paper down.

"...No, not really," Bridgette said, taking a swig from the carton.

"Ok Bee, but are you sure?" Roger asked.

"Yeah dad, I'm sure," Bridgette replied, smiling slightly.

"Ok, if you're sure," he said, going back to his paper as she poured herself some cereal.

"I'll see you Christmas break, ok daddy?" Bridgette asked as her father got up to head off for work.

"Bye Honey Bee," he said, kissing her forehead, "Be good."

"I will," she said, smiling at him as he left.

She looked up the clock and saw that it was about 7, deciding she should get reading, seeing how it would take her at least 2 and a half hours to do so.


	5. Chapter 5

_September 1st, 1992_

"Have fun, sweetie, and don't forget to write!" Tina exclaimed as Bridgette boarded the Hogwarts Express. She smiled and waved before slumping down into her seat.

She could already tell that she'd like her American witchcraft and wizardry school better. This place was going to be so dull, no electronics at all!

"Mind if I sit with you?" Cedric asked from the doorway.

She rolled her eyes and turned away from him. "Yes," she said.

"Ok then," he said, coming in anyways and sitting across from her, a few of his Hogwarts friends piling in after him.

"Who's this?" one of them asked, nodding over to Bridgette whose nose was stuck in a book.

"Bridgette...she just arrived from America, friend of the family," Cedric said, glancing over at her.

"Yeah, I can introduce myself thank you," Bridgette said, taking her face out of her book and smiling at them, flashing him a quick glare.

While she was talking to his friends, she caught him glancing over at her. Every time she saw him, she immediately saw him as a three-year-old, his tiny arms wrapped tightly around her as she cried.

It made her mad that that stupid image just wouldn't go away. She didn't even like this guy, yet here he was imposing himself on her all the time.

Halfway through the ride, she found herself staring at him, not even noticing what she was doing. "Bridgette?" one of his friends said, waving their hand in front of her eyes.

She quickly looked away, muttering something as she picked up a magazine and started reading it.

She read for the rest of the ride until the train came to a stop. She stood up to get her trunk but Cedric stopped her. "They bring it in for you," he explained before walking out, Bridgette close behind him.

Another reason why this school was weird, she thought to herself as she walked out of the train. "Miss Peterson? Follow me please," a tall woman told her.

She followed the woman to the castle. "You will be sorted with the first years, as tradition states," she said sternly. "I understand your family and the Diggory's are quite close and seeing as you and Cedric are in the same year, he will tutor you to help you catch up."

"What? No!" Bridgette exclaimed before she could stop herself. The woman turned around and raised an eyebrow at her before continuing down the hall with her.

"There are the first years, go and join them," the woman said, before smiling at her and continuing, "And welcome to Hogwarts."

"Uhm…what's your name?" Bridgette asked, stopping and realizing she didn't know that yet.

"Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher," she said.

"Ohhh...Transfiguration was my favorite subject back in America," Bridgette told her before running over to meet the first years.

"Wow, you're an awful big first year," one of the boys said, looking up at her with big eyes.

"I'm a transfer student, so I need to get sorted with everyone else, I'm really 15," she told him with a chuckle.

All the other first years were staring at her and she laughed, looking around the Hall. It was definitely bigger than her old school...she might even like it here.

"Follow me so that you can be sorted into your houses," she said before opening the huge double doors and leading them into the Great Hall.

Bridgette looked around her at all of the students sitting at four separate tables with humongous banners above their tables, but what drew her attention most was the ceiling, which looked exactly like the starry night sky.

"Gather around, everyone," Professor McGonagall said, motioning for them to form a line in front of the head table.

One by one the students walked up to the stool and sat down, the Hat sorting them into Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin.

"Peterson, Bridgette!" McGonagall called and she walked up to the stool, sitting on it and jamming the hat onto her head.

She felt her cheeks turn red as every eye in the school was on her, especially everyone sitting at the tables, wondering how she could be so big for a first year.

"Oh, this is a first...you don't want to be here?" the Hat said into her ear, causing her to jump slightly. "Well, don't worry, you're going to love it here...now let's see. Easily angered yet you have an amazingly sensitive side...well yes, I think you belong in HUFFLEPUFF!" the Hat screamed the last word and the Hufflepuff table burst into applause.

She smiled until she saw that Cedric was sitting at the table, smiling as well. Her smile faded a little bit and she walked over to where some girls were sitting, sitting next to them.

"Wow, you are tall for a first year," one of them said.

"I'm fifteen...exchange student from America," Bridgette replied quietly as the rest of the first years were sorted.

"Oh yeah, I can tell by your accent, New Yorker?" the same girl asked.

"Yeah," Bridgette replied.

"I'm Alexis, 5th year also," she said, holding out her hand.

Bridgette shook her hand and said, "Bridgette...well, I guess you already knew that," she said, laughing.

"So, do you know anyone yet, at all?" Alexis asked, gesturing to all the students as they began to eat.

"Cedric Diggory," Bridgette said, digging into her food. "Our families are old friends...apparently Cedric and I were friends before we moved, I don't remember him at all."

"Oh that's too bad, he's _so_ gorgeous," Alexis said, staring dreamily over at him for a moment before looking away.

"Whatever," Bridgette mumbled, smiling.

"No, seriously...once, last year, I saw him leaning against a wall...I swear it's like he's trying to show off how sexy he is," Alexis giggled.

"He did that while we were all in France this summer, it really bugs me. Professor McGonagall is making me get tutored by him! Of al things!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"I don't know why you're complaining," Alexis said. "I would trade places with you any day!"

"Feel free to! I'd so switch places with you any day if it meant getting away from him!" Bridgette said quietly so that he wouldn't hear her.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Alexis asked, looking up at Cedric who was talking and laughing with his friends.

"Well, when I was 3 I lived here, and supposedly we were inseparable, our parents were best friends see. So then one day I move to America because my dad like, got a really great job opportunity or something whack like that, so uhm yeah, after my piano recital, one of the biggest ones I've done…ever, my mom took me to dinner, and told me we were moving back! I knew that from the second I got back here, both her and Cedric's mom were going to try and set us up together, and I HAD a boyfriend, which my mom like made me break up with, it's just all totally not cool, and then he goes and hits on me when I totally exude that I could care less if he like died or not!" Bridgette said all in one breath, showing off her ability to speed talk, especially exhibiting how American she spoke.

"Wow, you've had a bad summer," Alexis said sympathetically. "And I can't believe how fast you talk...its crazy."

"You pick it up when after you've lived in the city that never sleeps for most of your life. See, it's also the city that doesn't let you get in a word edgewise while you're talking to someone," Bridgette said, giggling a bit, "Everyone is so rushed and impersonal, they're just handing you off order after order or so on, here people actually let you talk."

"Wow...I would never be able to live there," Alexis said, laughing. "What was your old school like? I actually had no idea there were wizarding schools in America...shows how much I know."

"Yeah, it was really sort of a like a public school, that's what they masked it as. Like people could just walk in there, but there was a charm that made them think we were learning normal things and stuff, and there were no uniforms either, casual dress everyday," Bridgette told her, getting up as everyone else did so.

"Oh my God, I'm so jealous!" Alexis exclaimed as they walked to the Hufflepuff dorms. "It's so different here...all the teachers are extremely strict...and we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher every year!"

"Why?" Bridgette asked and Alexis shrugged.

"I don't know...there's a rumor that the post is cursed," she said.

"So, what are the teachers like?" Bridgette asked as the walked up the staircase to their dorm. Alexis took a deep breath and described every class, teacher and even the castle itself.

"Wow, that's so amazing," Alexis said, giggling as they walked over to a big couch in front of the blazing fire.

"Hey, Bridgette, we start tutoring tomorrow at 8," Cedric said from behind them. Bridgette groaned but didn't face him. "Whatever," she said, waiting for him to go away, "Uhm yeah...bye," she said, turning around after a second.

"How can you be so cold toward him?" Alexis asked as he walked away. "Like I said, I would love to be tutored by him...hell; I'd fail every class to be tutored by him!"

"Not if you were being forced into spending time with him. I bet my mom is paying off the school just so they'll have him tutor me," Bridgette mumbled, sinking down into the soft sofa.

"I would _love_ to be forced to spend time with him," Alexis giggled. She stood up and offered Bridgette her hand to help her up. "Come on, you gotta see the dorms they're, like, huge!"

Bridgette took her hand and Alexis pulled her up, then leading her upstairs and to the girls' dorm rooms, Bridgette looking around in awe at everything. This school was definitely more spacious than her New York school.

"Aaand this is our dorm!" Alexis exclaimed, opening the door. There were 5 four-poster beds all in a circle.

Bridgette sat down on one and sighed. "These are _so_ comfy!" she exclaimed.

"I know, it's like sleeping on a cloud. I think they enchanted the beds to do that, that way they ensured the students would be well rested in the morning and not have excuses for being sleepy," Alexis said, laughing.

"They think of everything, don't they?" Bridgette said, laughing and falling onto her back, resting her hands behind her head.

"I wouldn't be surprised, Dumbledore's brilliant," Alexis said as she gathered her pajamas from her wardrobe, "I'm going to change for bed."

"Yeah, me too," Bridgette said, standing up and moving to her trunk, pulling out pajamas before putting them on and lying back down on the bed, quickly falling asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Bridge, wake up, it's close to noon!" Alexis said, shaking Bridgette awake softly. She mumbled something before opening her eyes slowly. "It's too early," she groaned, standing up and stretching before walking over to her wardrobe and taking some clothes on, quickly putting them on.

She ended up choosing a navy blue v-neck sweater, simple jeans and a long strand of pearls which she circled around her neck twice, doing her hair up into a French braid.

"I am going to give you the unofficial tour of Hogwarts!" Alexis exclaimed, pulling Bridgette out of the dorm.

Bridgette yawned and giggled, "Can't wait."

Alexis showed her around most of the school, mainly the places she would be going to a lot. They bumped into Cedric and his group of friends once during their tour, Bridgette simply standing very still, her nose high in the air as they exchanged stiff greetings.

Alexis had started to flirt with him and his friends until Bridgette dragged her away.

"Lexi, you do try and torture me," Bridgette said, sighing as she looked over at her friend. She and Alexis couldn't have been more different looks wise.

Alexis' hair was platinum blonde and chin length, stick straight, she had deep ocean blue eyes and a cheerful face, whereas Bridgette had her fiery red waist length wavy hair, emerald green eyes, and a very sophisticated face, always a look of dignity on it.

"Oh, Bee, I was just having fun!" Alexis exclaimed, giggling.

"You can have alllll the fun you want, just make sure to drop me off at the nearest exit though," Bridgette said, laughing a bit as they made their way to the Great Hall.

"So, are you trying out for Quidditch?" Alexis asked.

"Me? Sports? No WAY! There's this music program and dance one that I'm joining though, piano and ballet are my fortes," Bridgette told her.

"Ahhh...yeah I try out for Quidditch every year, never make it," Alexis giggled as they sat down at the Hufflepuff table. "I will make it this year, though...I think."

"Who's on the team?" Bridgette asked, putting some toast and eggs onto her plate.

"Cedric Diggory. He was appointed captain this year," Alexis said, a dreamy expression forming on her face. Bridgette nearly spit out her orange juice as she laughed.

"Cedric? Captain of the Quidditch team?" she asked in disbelief, though she kind of always knew he was athletic.

"Yeah, he's Hufflepuff's star Quidditch player, ever since he got on the team in his 2nd year," Alexis told her.

"Wow," Bridgette said, laughing a little. "What position does he play?" she asked, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Seeker, what else? The seeker is the star of the game. They had Quidditch in America, didn't they?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, of course. I just didn't really get all that into it," she told her.

"Here at Hogwarts, Quidditch is everything," Alexis explained. "So many duels have broken out because of Quidditch."

"That's stupid," Bridgette said, snickering a bit, "I'm going to go explore the grounds outside, want to come?"

"Nahh, I have some stuff to do after breakfast, have fun!" Alexis exclaimed as Bridgette stood up and left the Great Hall.

She traipsed around the grounds, marveling at the beauty of the building and everything around it. This place was so different from where she went in New York.

"It's pretty amazing, isn't it?" said someone from behind her.

She looked around and saw Cedric. "Go away," she groaned.

"Hey, I'm allowed to be out here, it's my school too you know," Cedric said, smirking at her.

"Fine," she said, walking over to the forest.

"Wait! That's not such a good idea," he called after her.

"Why not?" she called back to him looking inside the forest. "For one, there are dangerous creatures in there and two, it's off limits, didn't you hear Dumbledore at the feast?" Cedric asked.

"No," she said. "I didn't really pay attention at the feast."

"Well, Hogwarts doesn't tolerate people like that, you better shape up, kid," he said, laughing.

"Kid? What, all of a sudden you're all high and mighty Cedric who knows everything?" Bridgette demanded, going away from the forest anyways.

"I meant nothing by it, _Bee Bee_," he said, emphasizing his last words. She glared at him but he laughed. "Oh, come on, you started to remember after we watched the videos," he said.

"Remember _what_?" Bridgette demanded, folding her arms and tapping her foot as he leaned against one of the trees.

"Me, us, when we were little," he said simply, his smirk growing wider.

"No I didn't," Bridgette said, rolling her eyes.

"Sure you didn't," he said, running a hand through his hair.

"How would you know if I did anyways? You can't read minds or anything," Bridgette countered.

"Well, I remember you," he said.

"Yeah, well I don't remember you, and I plan to keep it that way," she told him angrily, walking away before he could say anything.


	6. Chapter 6

"Lexi, do I have to go?" Bridgette whined later that night. It was 7:45 and she had to meet Cedric in the library at 8:00 for tutoring.

"Yes, Bridge, just go and get it over with!" Alexis exclaimed, pushing Bridgette out of the common room. Bridgette pouted and walked slowly towards the library, pulling her sweater up a little bit so the v-neck didn't run so low.

She saw that Cedric was already waiting for her when she arrived about ten minutes later. She took a seat across from him and said, "Ok, let's just get this over with."

"I see you're happy about this," Cedric said sarcastically, opening a book.

"I don't need a tutor, we like learned the same exact stuff over there!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Yes, but apparently you were failing Potions and Charms...plus, you didn't have Astronomy back in New York," Cedric said, paging through her file.

"Sorta hard to when there's always lights on outside you know, it wasn't my fault, and the only reason I was failing Potions and Charms was because Brent Stevenson was in my classes so THERE!" Bridgette exclaimed again, Madame Pince sending them death glares.

"Brent Stevenson? But I thought you had a boyfriend?" Cedric asked, smiling up at her.

"God, get a clue, Anthony was my summer boyfriend, so that left me free during the school year, and stop smiling, it's like you're patronizing me!" Bridgette said in a hushed whisper.

"But I thought you loved...what's his name...Mark was it?" he asked.

"ANTHONY!" she exclaimed, trying to keep her voice down.

"Well, I thought you loved Anthony," Cedric said, raising his eyebrow at her.

"I do, but we decided since we were both away during the year we'd put our relationship on hiatus, plus, I was only dating him my 4th year, so yeah," Bridgette said.

"Whatever, we should be getting to work...do you want to start with Potions, Charms or Astronomy," he asked, looking up from the file.

"Potions...Brent always wore a blue shirt on the day we had potions," Bridgette said dreamily.

"And what did he wear on the day you had Charms?" he asked, his voice becoming high and breathy as he feigned interest.

"Shut up," Bridgette snapped as he batted his eyelashes at her.

"Ok, so Potions," Cedric said, opening a book, "Problem, we need a lab to do this, so I guess we'll be doing Charms, all of the physical stuff you'll have to practice alone, but you can study some of this stuff I guess."

"Why did you pick the library, of all places?" she asked. "It would have been easier in the common room."

"You would have been more distracted in the common room," Cedric answered.

"Like I'm not distracted wherever I go?" Bridgette said, picking up the book and sticking her nose in it as she read it.

"Well, it's harder to get distracted here in the library," he said, picking up his own book.

"As if," Bridgette murmured, reading on. She had read every single word of this stuff before, and she knew how to do it ALL. Her only problem with it was that she'd always get distracted by Brent when they were taking tests, or anything else.

"Ok, I think you can go," Cedric said an hour later. "We'll probably get kicked out soon anyways."

"Ok, bye," Bridgette said, setting down the book and practically running out of the library.

"Bridge! There's someone here to see you! He sounds American too...transfer student I hope," Alexis said from outside the Hufflepuff portrait.

"Bridgette Peterson?" a voice from the other end of the common room said. Bridgette raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"Brent Stevenson! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"My parents got jobs here, the ministry in London needs more workers supposedly," Brent said, smiling down at her. She was still in love with Anthony, but it was hard not to forget him when she was around Brent.

He had dark, dark brown hair that fell just to his eyes, always left unkempt, and gorgeous hazel eyes, and to go with them a beautiful smile that lit his face up. Not to mention he had a body to kill for.

"Wow, I'm so glad there's someone from back home here!" Bridgette exclaimed. "And I can't believe we're in the same house...what are the odds of that?"

"Yeah I know, I thought I'd get in Ravenclaw, I mean after reading about it," Brent told her.

She laughed and out of the corner of her eye saw Cedric come in. "How come you weren't at the ceremony?" she asked, glad that he was actually TALKING to her. Usually they just engaged in small talk, nothing like this. She saw all the other girls looking on jealously.

"We didn't get here until this morning," Brent explained.

"Yeah, you too! I'm so grateful I'm not alone here, this place is huge!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, so much bigger than our other one!" Bridgette agreed, nodding her head. He almost rivaled Cedric in the looks category as far as she was concerned.

She and Brent spent the majority of the night laughing and talking about their old school and friends. She caught Cedric looking over at her several times and smirked at him. She could tell he was jealous.

"I'm pretty tired, so I'm going to head off to bed, ok?" she asked at around 12 as everyone was starting to go to bed, at least the older kids.

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow," he said, standing up with her.

"Goodnight," she said, smiling a bit before slowly turning around the smile still on her face as she began to walk away.

"We always have this HUGE feast for Halloween," Alexis explained to Bridgette and Brent as they went down to the Entrance Hall. "But that's after Hogsmeade, which is amazing!"

"Hogs...what?" Bridgette asked, following Alexis to the door where Filch stood.

"Hogs_meade_, it's a village not too far from here with the most amazing shops. Hogwarts students 3rd years and above get to go once every 2 months or so," Alexis told her.

"I think I read about that," Bridgette said as they showed Filch their permission slips and walked out into the cool October air. "Isn't it the only all-wizarding village in all of Britain?"

"Maybe...I don't really pay attention to facts, I just care that its fun!" Alexis said, giggling as the three of them made their way to one of the carriages.

"Well, my mum made me read up on all this stuff...she thinks I'm completely clueless," Bridgette sighed, jumping a little as the carriage pulled away.

"First, we're going to Honeyduke's, and then Zonko's, oh, and then the Three Broomsticks!" Alexis said, her face alight as she named the places off.

"Does she always get this excited?" Brent whispered to Bridgette who giggled and nodded as Alexis rambled on and on.

The carriage stopped a moment later and they all piled out, following Alexis who practically dragged them over to a shop called Honeyduke's.

"One of the best candy shops in...well, probably in the world!" she exclaimed, opening the door and dragging them inside. "And the best chocolate you'll find anywhere."

Bridgette laughed and detached herself from Alexis, walking over to a corner of the store where they sold all the gummy candies, her favorite.

She stood on her tip-toes but couldn't reach the top shelf. "Want help with that?" Brent asked, smiling over at her.

"Thank you," she said, smiling and moving aside so that he could reach up. As he reached his arm up her breath lightly caught as his shirt rose up, revealing just enough of his stomach to excite her.

"Is this what you wanted?" he asked, holding up a bag of gummy bears.

"Uhm...actually I prefer gummy worms..." she said, lying. But she didn't care, she just wanted another peek at that stomach.

He nodded and reached up again, revealing even more of his stomach. "Thanks," she said, blushing a little as he handed her a bag of gummy worms.

"You alright?" he asked, smirking a bit and tossing his head over to get some of his bangs out of his eyes.

"I'm fine," she said, smiling. "Uhm...thanks for getting that for me."

"No problem," he said.

Bridgette walked around the store for another minute, once in a while finding something high up for Brent to get for her, it seemed like more and more of his stomach showed each time.

"Are you done? 'Cause my arm's starting to hurt," he joked.

"Oh wow, I thought you'd be stronger," she said, giggling a bit as they made their way over to the cash register.

"Hey, where did Lexi go?" Brent asked, looking around the shop.

"I think she left us," Bridgette said, frowning a bit as she got up on her tiptoes to look around the store, not seeing her anywhere.

"Aw man, that means I'm stuck with _you_ all day?" he asked sarcastically as they both paid for their candy and walked out of the shop.

"I feel so loved," she said, laughing lightly.

He laughed then sighed, looking around the square. "Well, we're in a foreign village with no tour guide...what should we do first?" he asked.

"I have no clue, why don't you pick, you're the smart one," Bridgette said, smiling over at him.

"Hey, you beat me in everything back home except Charms and Potions," he said, looking around. "How about in there? The Three Broomsticks?"

"Sure, why not," Bridgette said, slightly chuckling at his first statement.

Brent opened the door for her then closed it behind her before following her to a seat at the bar. "Two butter beers," he said to the woman behind the bar.

"Have you ever had one of these before?" Bridgette asked, taking it from the woman.

"Yeah, they're not that strong at all, now firewhisky...that's something else," Brent said, laughing and taking a swig of the butter beer.

"Oh my god this stuff is wonderful!" Bridgette exclaimed after she took a sip of hers. "Why have I never had this before?"

She giggled and drank some more before placing her bottle down on the bar.

"You know, it's a shame we didn't talk more back in America, I really like you Bridgette," Brent said, the playful look in his eyes slowly disappearing and turning into something else.

"I...I like you too, Brent," she said, suddenly getting nervous as his gaze intensified.

He set his butter beer down and slowly started to lean towards her, his eyes never looking away from hers once.

She closed her eyes and leaned forward, their faces only inches apart. "Hey, Bridgette!" someone exclaimed. Bridgette opened her eyes and groaned, seeing Cedric standing beside them.

If a death glare ever escaped her eyes, it was then, at Cedric as he stood by them, smiling cheerfully, "Oh, I'm sorry did I interrupt something?" he asked, his voice obviously not sorry.

"No, of course not," Bridgette said through clenched teeth.

"Ok, good," Cedric replied, somehow squeezing in between them, she didn't even know there was a stool in between them, and smiling over at her.

"Actually, Bridgette and I were just leaving, weren't we?" Brent said, glancing over at Bridgette who threw him a grateful look.

"Yes, yes we were, bye Cedric!" she exclaimed, jumping up and practically running out of the pub with Brent. "Thank you so much," she said once they were outside.

"What's his deal anyways?" Brent asked, stuffing his hand in his pockets as they made their way to Zonko's Joke Shop.

"Well, before me and my family moved to New York, me and Cedric were supposedly best friends," Bridgette explained.

"You moved over when you were...how old?" Brent asked, holding the door open for her.

"Uhm...three, maybe four?" she said, trying to remember.

"Wow, that long ago? Why's he so caught up on it?" Brent asked, an incredulous look on his face.

"This summer my mum and his mum made us watch home movies and he claims to remember me," she replied, rolling her eyes. "And now he's bent on making me remember him in hopes that I'll go running into his arms or something."

"Wow," Brent said, chuckling slightly as he picked out a few things for himself.

"Yeah, it's one of those things where my mom is all I always thought you two would be best friends all your lives and then end up getting married and having kids," Bridgette told him.

"You shouldn't be forced into that, you don't even remember him," Brent said, looking at all the weird gadgets that lined the shelves.

"Yeah, I know, and I really don't plan to either," Bridgette told him, looking at some stuff, picking it up but then setting it back down a moment later as it made a weird noise.

"Anyway...before Cedric interrupted, you were...uhm...saying something?" she said, looking over at him.

He grinned and set down his stuff before leaning towards her, softly pressing his lips against hers.


	7. Chapter 7

Bridgette had to keep herself from jumping up and down and screaming. Never in a million years did she think that she would be kissing Brent Stevenson.

He pressed his tongue lightly against her lips. She gasped in surprise, allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth.

"I think you should take this outside," an employee told them, winking slightly before walking off.

Bridgette giggled and pulled away, grinning up at him. He smiled back and walked her out of the store, his arm draped around her shoulders.

As soon as they were out he pressed her up against the nearest wall and started to kiss her again, a hand on each side of her face as the intensity of the kiss rose.

She moaned into his mouth, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him closer.

"Oh la la!" they heard Alexis say from their right. Bridgette laughed gently and looked over at Alexis, a smile on her face until she saw Cedric looking over at them.

Their eyes locked for a second until she turned back to Brent, kissing him fiercely. She even opened her eyes a couple times to make sure that Cedric saw them.

He smiled at her when they pulled back and she laughed a bit, glancing over at Cedric momentarily before taking Brent's hand and leading him back to the carriages.

Once they got into the carriage, Brent leaned forward and kissed her again, catching her by surprise. "Brent, can't you wait 'til we're back at the castle?" she asked, giggling a little as he began to tickle her.

"I guess," Brent said, sighing as she leaned her head on his shoulder. It wasn't as if she hadn't gotten far with Anthony, they had gone to third base, but she was still a virgin.

Once they set foot in the castle, Brent kissed her again, his hands slowly sliding beneath her shirt. "You did say in the castle," he said, grinning.

"Yeah, but you know what I meant mister," Bridgette said softly, taking his hands out from under her shirt and leading him back to the common room. She was going to test him.

Brent closed the door behind them and leaned in to kiss her but she pressed a finger to his lips. "So eager," she giggled.

"Bridgette," he whined, his arms wrapped around her as they stumbled over to the couch, Bridgette righting herself so that she was next to him.

"Yes?" she asked, an innocent look on her face.

"Do you know what you do to me?" he moaned, taking her hand and guiding it to his erection.

Her eyes grew wide and she gasped as she felt him hard against her hand, even through his jeans. He grinned at her silence and kissed her passionately.

"Want to help me get rid of it?" he asked her, grinding against her leg.

She felt her face flush and she looked at him, "Why don't we...wait a while Brent, I barely know you, you know?" she whispered.

"Of course you know me, Bridgette, you've known me since we started school," he said.

"But back then we barely talked...can we just wait, Brent, please?" she whispered, removing her hand from his crotch and placing it on her lap.

"Yeah, of course Bee," he told her, leaning in for one more kiss before he got up, "I'm going to go study in the library, care to join me?"

"Sure," she said, smiling and standing up with him.

"Thank you for being understanding," she told him, smiling graciously up at him. He simply looked down at her and kissed her softly before leading her over to the exit.

"Cedric, I've read this about a million times! I don't need to be tutored!" Bridgette exclaimed quietly, throwing down her book in frustration.

"Of course you do," Cedric muttered from behind his book. It was now about a week until winter break and she was still being tutored by Cedric 3 times a week. Lately he had just muttered the pages for her to read before stuffing his face in his book.

"We've been here for nearly two hours, can I leave?" Bridgette asked.

Cedric glanced at her and sighed before putting his own book down. "Whatever, I'll see you tomorrow," he mumbled, getting up and leaving before her.

"Wait!" she exclaimed, running after him quickly, "I don't have tutoring tomorrow!"

"I have Quidditch try-outs on Wednesday so we're rescheduling for tomorrow," he explained.

"I'm not going," she told him bluntly, looking up at him with determination.

"Yes you are," he told her. "Do you want to fail Potions again?"

"I'm not failing it right now! I'm the best student in class besides you! And all I'm doing is reading that bloody book over and over and over Cedric!" she exclaimed, stomping her foot.

"Fine, no tutoring tomorrow, we'll pick up again next week," he said, walking away without another word.

"What's your deal anyways? Why are you always so sour?" Bridgette exclaimed, jogging to catch up with him.

"Like you care," he mumbled, staring furiously at his feet.

"You know what; maybe I was trying to be nice. I see what that gets me," Bridgette said, rolling her eyes before walking ahead of him.

"Hey, baby, what's wrong? You seem tense," Brent said as Bridgette entered the common room.

"Nothing Brent," Bridgette murmured, brushing past him and heading for the girls' dormitories. Cedric's sour mood was making her in a bad mood and it STUNK.

"Come on, baby, you can tell me," he said, catching her just before she walked up the stairs.

She frowned and was about to protest until she saw Cedric coming into the room.

She sighed and took his hand. "I'll tell you about it upstairs, away from everyone," she whispered. He turned around and saw Cedric staring at them and nodded, following her to the girl's dorm.

"Hey Cedric, are you alright?" Heather Bell asked him from where she sat on the couch. He seemed to staring towards the dormitory entrance.

"What? Oh, yeah, Heather, I'm fine," Cedric mumbled, tearing his eyes away from the staircase and sitting down on the couch in front of the fire.

"Tell me Cedric, we've been buddies since first year," she said, scooting over to him and looking at him inquisitively.

Cedric smiled at her before shaking his head. "I told you already, I'm perfectly fine," he said.

"Liar," she said simply, moving so that she was in front of him and kneeling down, folding her arms across his knees and looking up at him.

Cedric sighed and leaned his head back. "I don't know it's just...Bridgette is so frustrating," he sighed, closing his eyes.

"You need to tell her how you feel Cedric," Heather whispered softly, patting his knee, "she's a lucky girl you know. You shouldn't let your feelings stay inside of you like that."

"She hates me, and besides, she's with Brent Stevenson," he said, opening his eyes and looking down at her. "I had another dream last night, about when we were kids."

Heather smiled and sighed. "I love those dreams, they're so adorable!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess they are," he mumbled, sighing. He knew that Heather had a big crush on him and he was being unfair to her by telling her about his like of another girl, but he couldn't help it.

He didn't even know why he liked Bridgette. She was rude towards him about 99 of the time, and in the rare chance she was nice to him, he fucked it up by being rude towards her, like out in the hallway for instance.

It just aggravated him so much when she saw him and purposely started to kiss Brent. He had no clue what she saw in him. He was a player, and he knew that he was going to hurt her, but he really had no way of warning her, she would just laugh at him or smack him.

"Well, I have some studying to do," Heather said, standing up suddenly. "Don't let your mind dwell on bad things, Ceddie, it's nice to see you smile once in a while!"

"Hey, Heather, mind if I join you?" Cedric asked from where he sat on the couch.

"Sure!" she exclaimed as he got up and followed her to a corner of the room where their books were.

He didn't bother to open a book though. His hand reached out and grabbed hers in his before he pulled her close to him and kissed her softly.

He could sense her surprised and pulled back a little, only to have her pull him back in and kiss him fiercely.

"Oh, um, wow," Bridgette said as she came back down from her dorm a moment later and saw them practically on top of each other.

Neither seemed to notice her, they were too busy practically doing it on the common room floor. Brent came down a moment later and stared at them. "Well, it's about fucking time," he chuckled. "Guess he won't be pining after you now, Bee, right?"

"Guess not," she said, laughing a bit, "on the subject of fucking..."

He turned to him and grinned. "You're ready?" he whispered, leaning in a little closer to her.

"Mmmhmm," she replied, kissing him before leading him right back up to the dormitories.

Once they were in her dorm he pushed her down on the bed, kissing her passionately. She pulled him down with her and began to unbutton his shirt.

"Have, have you done this before?" she asked him softly as they slowly got undressed.

"Once, last year with Meredith, my ex girlfriend," he whispered. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

"Ok," she whispered, smiling a little bit as they both removed their last pieces of clothing.

He smiled and positioned himself above her, kissing her once more before fulfilling all her desires.


	8. Chapter 8

"I love you sooo much," Bridgette whispered, rolling over and kissing Brent's chest.

When he didn't say anything she looked up at him. "Something wrong, Brent?" she asked.

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling, still not saying anything, "Brent, what is it baby?" Bridgette asked again, propping herself up on her elbow.

"Nothing," he mumbled, still looking up at the ceiling.

"Don't give me that, Brent, something's wrong," Bridgette whispered, "Was I bad? Was I not...vigorous enough?"

"No that's not it..." Brent said, sighing softly before looking up at her.

"Then what?" she asked.

"I...I think we should see other people," he told her, trying to put it lightly.

"WHAT?" She demanded, sitting up straight, "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack," he said, laughing a bit and standing up, searching for his clothes.

"How...how can you just do this to me? I mean I thought I meant something to you! Were you just using me for a fuck?" Bridgette demanded loudly.

Brent was silent while he put his clothes on. "Come on, doll, don't say it like that," he said.

"How else am I supposed to say it Brent? Would you like to rephrase that for me?" Bridgette demanded, magically putting her clothes on before standing up.

He sighed and looked over at her. "Look, Bridgette, we had some laughs, let's just leave it at that," he said, turning for the door.

"GET OUT YOU SONOFABITCH! GET OUT!" Bridgette screamed, practically pushing Brent out of her room, tears flowing from her eyes. She couldn't believe that this had happened to her.

She slammed the door after him and fell to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. She couldn't believe she gave him her virginity and he just left, and she actually told him she loved him!

She heard a commotion downstairs and her interest peaked so she cracked open the door and looked out, still sitting on the floor. She couldn't see anything so she slowly got up and tiptoed down the stairs.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER?" Cedric shouted.

"What do you care, Diggory?" Brent asked, glaring at Cedric.

"I care because unlike you I actually have a HEART! I also happen to care about if she gets hurt or not!" Cedric exclaimed.

"Why though? She treats you like shit! I thought you were over her I mean you looked pretty cozy with Heather Bell a while ago," Brent said in reply.

"That's my business, Stevenson," Cedric growled.

"Whatever, you're just as bad as I am Diggory," Brent said, glaring at him.

Brent pushed past him and left the common room. Bridgette let a loud sob escape her lips and fell to the floor, weeping.

Cedric briefly glanced over as he heard a noise, doing a double take before realizing that it was Bridgette.

He ran over to her and took her in his arms, trying to get her to calm down. "Bee, shhh, its ok," he whispered.

"No, no it's not Cedric! Y...you didn't give your v...virginity to someone only to have them throw it back in your face afterwards," Bridgette sobbed.

He ran his hand up and down her back and held her closer. "Calm down, Bee, I'm sure it's gonna be ok, you're gonna be ok," he whispered.

"Why are you being so nice t...to me? I've only been mean and rude to you, j...just like he said," Bridgette cried.

"Well...I care about you, Bee," he said softly.

He sighed and picked her up, walking her up the steps and opening the door to her dorm. He set her down on her bed and covered her, sitting down beside her.

"Cedric I...well I did have a dream," Bridgette admitted softly.

"What was it about?" Cedric whispered, reaching out and wiping her tears.

"It was when my mum told me that we were moving to America," Bridgette told him.

"I've had that dream before," Cedric said, smiling softly.

"Cedric…please know this doesn't change anything," Bridgette mumbled a second later.

He looked surprised but nodded. "Ok," he mumbled. "Do...do you want me to go?"

"Yes please...I just want to sleep," Bridgette whispered, pulling the covers up to her chin. Cedric smiled slightly and got up, leaving the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cedric, come on, we're gonna be late!" Bridgette called up the steps to Cedric who was still packing for Christmas break.

"I'm coming...you go on ahead without me!" he exclaimed.

"Fine!" Bridgette exclaimed, grabbing a fistful of floo powder and getting into the fireplace.

"Honey Bee!" Bridgette's cousin Leslie exclaimed as Bridgette appeared a second later at her house. "It's been too long!"

"Leslie?" she asked, setting down her bags. She had no clue that her cousin was visiting. Leslie was in one word, gorgeous.

She had long glossy blonde hair and wide, innocent blonde eyes, though she was anything but innocent, and to go with that, she had a model's figure, whereas Bridgette was always a little more on the curvy side.

"Yes, it's me, your favorite cousin!" Leslie exclaimed, engulfing Bridgette in a huge hug.

"Bee!" Tina exclaimed, coming from the kitchen, "Leslie is staying with us, as well as the Diggory's! Isn't that wonderful!"

"Yeah mum, wonderful," Bridgette replied with a fake smile.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Tina exclaimed, hurrying back into the kitchen.

Leslie smiled at Bridgette and asked, "Who are the Diggorys?"

At that moment Cedric came stumbling out of the fireplace, landing at Bridgette's feet, "He...is the Diggory's," she said, pointing to him, "oh, and his parents."

Cedric stood up and dusted himself off. Leslie flashed him a huge smile and extended her hand for him to shake. "Leslie Phillips, Bridgette's cousin," she said, her smile plastered on her face. Bridgette though her face might freeze like that.

"Cedric Diggory," he replied politely, shaking her hand.

"Kids, why don't you go get situated, Bee will show you where you're staying," Roger said from the dining room.

"Sure I will, dad," Bridgette mumbled, picking up her bags and leading Cedric and Leslie up the steps.

"Ok, Cedric you are in here," Bridgette said, opening the first guest room door for him, "And Leslie, you are staying here." She opened the room across from hers for Leslie.

"Thanks, I think I'll go get situated...bye Cedric," Leslie said, smiling at him again before disappearing into her room.

Bridgette rolled her eyes before trekking into her room and shutting the door softly, pulling off her shirt and skirt as soon as she got in so she could change.

A few minutes later, she stepped out of her room in jeans and a t-shirt. Leslie left her room, too, turning and grinning at Bridgette. "Ohmigod, Honey Bee, Cedric is gorgeous!" she exclaimed, giggling a little.

Bridgette laughed slightly before going downstairs, "Oh Bee! You need to put something warmer on! We figured you kids could go sledding!" Tina exclaimed.

Bridgette sighed and went back to her room, changing quickly before heading back out. Great, she thought. _Sledding with my least favorite people in the world...what fun._

She came back down a moment later with a pair of jeans and long sleeved shirt on, her white snow boots and fur vest on as well.

"Too bad you guys can't apparate, I guess I'll just have to drive you," Tina said, grabbing her keys.

"Mum, please. It's only half a mile, we'll survive," Bridgette said, pulling on her ski cap and grabbing her favorite sled before walking out the front door.

"Ok, you kids have a goodtime and be home before dark!" Tina called as the door shut.

"Bee why'd you say that for! Half a mile is so fucking far!" Leslie exclaimed, pulling her sunglasses over her eyes with a pout.

She had probably gotten that habit from Bridgette, who spent a lot of time with her cousin as a child, since they lived within half a mile of each other.

"You can stand it, Les," Bridgette mumbled.

"Whatever, I just hope we don't get lost...I haven't been here in, like, forever," Leslie sighed.

"Leslie, please, its right down the road, even a toddler could make there way there, see that biiiig hill in the distance? Yeah, that's it," Bridgette pointed out.

"Whatever, it's still a long way to walk," Leslie whined.

"Then crawl, or better yet, ask Cedric to carry you!" Bridgette said, "But whatever you do, can you do it fast because I hate walking slow."

"Cedric, you're awful quiet," Leslie said, not even paying attention to Bridgette anymore. Bridgette groaned and rolled her eyes. This was exactly why she didn't want to go sledding (or anywhere for that matter) with them.

She shook her head and started climbing up the steep hill once they approached it which was, luckily, unoccupied.

Bridgette put her sled down on the ground and Leslie followed her. "Come on, Cedric, we don't have all day!" she exclaimed.

He got up and set his sled down next to where Bridgette sat, briefly glancing over at her before she pushed herself off the hill, screaming as she increased in speed.

"HOLY SHIT!" she screamed, seeing a pond sitting at the end of the hill. She stuck her feet out and skidded to a stop right at the edge of the pond.

With the abrupt stop she went flying out of her sled and landed on some snow about 5 feet away, laughing as she lay looking up at the sky.

About two seconds later, she felt someone land on top of her and shut her eyes. "Fuck!" she exclaimed.

She coughed once before opening her eyes and seeing a pair of grey eyes looking into her own green ones.

"Sorry," Cedric whispered. She blinked and stared up at him, thinking for a moment that he was going to kiss her when Leslie jumped on top of them, laughing hysterically.

"Ughhh," she groaned as the wind was knocked out of her once more.

"Les, get the fuck off us!" she exclaimed, trying to get up.

"All right, all right!" Leslie exclaimed, jumping up.

Leslie rolled off of them and Bridgette got up, brushing the snow off of herself before running back up the hill.

She planted her sled on the ground again and jumped on top of it, sliding down the hill. "I'll beat you to the bottom!" Leslie called and followed Bridgette all the way to the bottom.


	9. Chapter 9

Bridgette walked into the sitting room later that night, ringing some of the water out of her hair from the melted snow. Her parents were out with the Diggory's, leaving her to entertain Cedric and Leslie.

She sat down on the couch in front of the fire, reaching behind her to get a blanket.

She sighed when she saw that it was too small, throwing it on the floor and getting down onto her knees so she could light a fire in their ancient fireplace, rubbing her hands together once she got one started, and then sitting back down, curling her feet underneath her body.

"Hey Bridgette," Cedric said walking into the room and sitting beside her on the couch, "I brought you some hot chocolate."

"Thanks," she said, taking the warm mug from him, her fingers accidentally brushing against his as she did so.

He smiled and whispered, "Careful, it's hot."

"Ok," she said, slowly blowing on the liquid before she took a sip of it, "you didn't like...drug it or anything did you?" She laughed and looked over at him.

"Dammit, she found me out," he muttered, grinning.

"Jerk," she muttered before drinking more, letting the warm chocolate warm her body.

He chuckled and sipped his hot cocoa before sighing. "Your cousin seems...nice," he said, smiling a little.

"Sure she does," Bridgette replied, drinking some more, she glanced over at him and saw that he was looking at her.

She smiled and looked away, continuing to drink. "Bridgette?" he asked and she turned back to him.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Here you guys are! I was looking all around! Brrr I'm so cold," Leslie said, walking into the room and sitting next to Cedric, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"We've been here the whole time...I think I told you I'd be in here," Bridgette said, glaring over at Leslie. She didn't know why she was acting this way. Leslie could have Cedric...she didn't care at all, "I'm off to bed guys. Have...fun," Bridgette said, getting up.

"Bye, Honey Bee!" Leslie exclaimed, waving at her.

"Bye," Cedric mumbled, sighing and taking a sip from his mug as Bridgette left the room.

She walked quickly up the stairs, hearing Leslie giggle as she did. She was probably making some wise joke about Bridgette or something; she had always been that way, saying stuff as soon as someone left the room.

Leslie was always a huge flirt, something that had always bothered Bridgette. When they were growing up in New York, Leslie would always steal all the guys from Bridgette.

She sighed as she closed her bedroom door, pulling off all of her clothes and putting on her boxer shorts and a tank top before she snuggled into her covers, falling asleep soon after.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Say goodbye to Cedric, honey, we've got to get going or we'll miss our plane," Tina said gently, seeing that Bridgette was on the verge of tears._

_"Mummy, do I have to? Can't I stay with Ceddie and Amos and Diane?" Bridgette asked, turning around to look up at Tina._

"_No sweetie…you have to come with daddy and I, we've talked about this honey," Tina said softly._

_Bridgette pouted even more and sniffed before turning around to face Cedric. "B...bye Cedric," she said softly, her eyes downcast._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridgette slowly started to get up, throwing her covers aside as she stood up, her mind still trapped in the dream. She stumbled out of bed and slowly made her way out of her room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Don't be sad, Bee Bee, we'll see each other again," Cedric said, trying to get her to look at him._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She pushed open Cedric's door and lay down on the bed next to him, causing him to stir.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"I'm going to miss you Ceddie," she cried, throwing her arms around him and crying before pulling back and pressing her young lips on his._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Little did Bridgette know that she was doing this in reality too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Bee, sweetheart, it's time to go!" Tina called and Bridgette kissed Cedric one last time before getting into the car behind her mother, climbing to the back seat and waving sadly to Cedric from the back window._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bridgette?" Cedric asked, shaking her awake.

"Mmmm, don't...wanna go," she mumbled, throwing her arms around his neck subconsciously and resting her cheek on his chest.

"Bridgette," he said, trying to get her awake but she just pulled him closer. He could have sworn she was crying in her sleep.

He shook her gentle a couple more times, "Bridgette, wake up Bee," he said, shaking her.

Her eyes slowly opened and she blinked up at him. "What are you doing in my room?" she asked. She immediately jerked into a sitting position, pulling the covers tight against her chin even though she was dressed.

"This is my room...you just walked in and...Laid down next to me," he said slowly.

"What? Why would I do that?" she asked.

"I don't know…but you were acting weird, maybe you were having a dream, I don't know," Cedric replied. She looked at him strangely before tilting her head to the side and leaning in closer to him.

Cedric instantly leaned toward her and their lips met. Bridgette didn't know whether she should pull back at first, or continue the kiss, so she let her instincts take hold and leaned in a bit more.

Cedric wrapped his arms around her and pressed his tongue against her lips. She opened her mouth for him and moaned as his tongue explored her mouth.

She didn't know why this felt so good, so right, being there in his arms, but it just did. Very slowly, as if it didn't even happen at all, she pushed him down onto the bed, lying on top of him.

If he was even a bit surprised, he didn't show it. His hands moved beneath her shirt and slid up her back as her lips moved down to his neck.

His hands slowly made their way to the front of her body, hesitant at first, but any sign of it disappearing as she moaned with his touch.

His hands left feather light touches on her stomach and breasts, making her extremely horny.

"Oh...Oh Cedric...touch me Cedric," she whispered breathily.

He slowly lifted her t-shirt over her head and threw it to the floor, using one hand to cup her breast.

"Ohhh," she moaned, reaching out and grasping his erection in her hand, smirking softly as she felt how hard he was over his boxers.

He groaned as she slid her hand beneath his boxers and started to stroke him fastly. "Oh God, Bee," he moaned softly.

She grinned and kissed him softly before suddenly getting up and walking out of the room, taking her shirt with her.

"W-What, where are you going?" he asked, sitting up.

"My room," she said simply, an unreadable look on her face.

"But whyyy?" he whined, pouting a little.

"Listen...you're with Heather and...Well yeah," Bridgette said, "Plus...it just, my mom would like it too much I mean...you're just, yeah, bye Cedric."

He opened his mouth to speak but she walked out and closed the door, sighing. She must have been led to him by her dream...but she didn't know why she kissed him.

She REALLY didn't know why she had gone that far with him. She was still heartbroken over Brent. And then there was Anthony...wait, it was only 1:00, that meant it was 8 in America!

She immediately ran to her phone and dialed in his number, waiting anxiously as the dial tone rang. "Hello?" Anthony's voice said.

"Hey, this is Bee," Bridgette said happily, "How are you Anthony?"

"Oh my God, Bee! I'm...I'm great, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm, well...not great," she said, laughing awkwardly. This was the first time she had talked to Anthony since September.

"It's so good to talk to you again," he sighed.

"I know...I've missed you so much," she said quietly so her parents wouldn't hear her.

"What's bothering you Bee?" Anthony asked.

"I...well," she started to say, "I was used, and I'm so confused right now Anthony."

"Tell me what's on your mind Bee," Anthony said softly.

"Well…there was this boy at my school that I liked, and I thought he liked me too. Well…one thing led to another and we ended up sleeping together and then he just left me right after," Bridgette cried.

"Wait, he took your virginity then left?" Anthony asked in shock. Bridgette nodded even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"Yeah and I went to Cedric for comfort and...and now we're on Christmas break and he's staying here and we kissed and I'm just so confused," she said.

"Maybe you should talk to him about it," Anthony suggested slowly.

"He has a girlfriend...Heather I think her name is," Bridgette explained. "And I don't want to be with him! I hate him!"

"Well then, this should be really easy for you to figure out Bee...listen I don't mean to rush you or anything, but I have to go...I'm sorta going on a date," Anthony said.

"Oh...h-have fun," Bridgette said quietly.

"It was really good talking to you...and good luck with everything...bye," Anthony said before they both hung up.

She sighed and put the phone on the cradle before crawling into her covers, looking out the window as snow fell to the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

"And then...we kissed and one thing led to another..." Bridgette said to Alexis, laughing as her eyes grew wide.

"Did you...sleep together?" she asked.

"Oh nooooo. No. No no no no no," Bridgette said, shaking her head fastly as a disgusted look formed on her face.

"Well why not?" Alexis exclaimed.

"Because...I hate him," Bridgette said as though it were obvious.

"Then why'd you kiss him?" Alexis asked, a smile playing at her lips.

"HE kissed ME!" Bridgette exclaimed, clearing the grounds, "I simply tilted my head and leaned forward a bit to see him better in the dark."

"Why would you want to see him better? Why didn't you just leave to prevent the kiss from happening at all?" Alexis asked, grinning hugely.

"Just...shut up," Bridgette said, laughing slightly, "he had this weird look on his face, and I was trying to see what it was in the first place."

"Whatever...I'm leaving, come get me when you finally wake up!" Alexis said, giggling a little before leaving.

"I'll be down in a few," Bridgette said, laughing and rolling over so she could stretch a bit.

After a few minutes, she got up and practically ran down the steps, consequentially running right into someone and falling down on her butt.

"Clumsy me!" she exclaimed, getting herself up off the ground before looking up at the person.

Brent stared down at her with his gorgeous hazel eyes and she looked away. "Anyway, I should be going," she mumbled.

"Could we talk Bee?" he asked, turning around as she did and reaching out for her arm.

"I don't think we have anything to say to each other," Bridgette whispered, forcing herself not to look at him. "Now let me go, Lexi is waiting for me."

"Please. Just a minute," Brent said softly.

Bridgette sighed and looked up at him. "Fine," she mumbled, yanking her arm out of his grip, "Where?" she folded her arms across her chest as she looked up at him.

"Let's go take a walk," he suggested.

"Fine, ok," she said, shrugging and following him down the rest of the stairs and out into the common room before they went out and made their way outside.

"Well, you're the one who wanted to talk so...talk," she said awkwardly, playing with the cuff of her sleeve.

Brent reached out and took her hand in his but she jerked it away, stuffing both of them into her jacket pockets.

"Can you give me another chance?" he asked.

"Wh--what? How could you even ASK me that Brent?" Bridgette demanded, pushing her long hair behind her shoulder.

"Look, Bee, I messed up, I'm sorry...we can fix this," he said, stopping and making her face him.

"No we can't Brent. You...you broke my heart; I can't forgive you like that. You made me feel used and...and useless," Bridgette exclaimed.

"I didn't mean to, Bee, I just...I guess I got freaked out when you said that you loved me," he explained. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"Do you know just how...transparent you are?" Bridgette demanded, halting in her tracks.

"What do you mean," he asked, looking her straight in the eyes.

"You are SUCH a bad liar!" she shouted.

"What? Bee, I'm not--" he began but she cut him off. "Don't even try, Brent! You just want to get me into bed again!" she exclaimed.

"No, really," he said, sighing, "I'm not lying Bridgette, really, just give me another chance! What we had...it was amazing...spectacular...real!"

"Real? Oh my God, Brent, what we had wasn't real!" Bridgette cried. "If it was real you wouldn't have left!"

"I told you, I made a mistake! I...I panic under stress Bridgette! It WAS real! I felt it, and I know you did too!" Brent exclaimed, suddenly leaning forward and kissing her.

She let him deepen the kiss a little before pushing away. "I don't think I could trust you again," she sighed.

"Please try...for me, Bridgette...for us," he whispered, reaching for her hand.

"How do I know it couldn't happen again Brent...I'm sorry, I can't," Bridgette whispered, pulling her hand back before running away.

"Bridgette!" Brent called after her but she kept running, her vision blurred by tears.

"Whoa...what's the matter?" Cedric asked, reaching out and grasping her arm as she ran into him and then tried to run away from him.

"Nothin, Cedric, really, just let me go," she said softly, trying to hide her tears.

"What happened Bee?" he asked.

"Leave me alone and don't call me that! I don't even like you!" she shouted, pushing him off of her before running off.

He caught up to her and turned her around, forcing her to stop and look at him. "Please, just tell me what happened...maybe I can fix it," he said.

"NO!" she screamed at him. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She jerked from his grasp and turned around, running back in the other direction without knowing it. She wasn't even looking and ran right into Brent again.

"Somebody KILL me!" she screamed, crying out and sitting down in the middle of the hallway, one boy standing on each side of her.

"Oh, I should have known," Cedric said, glaring at Brent. "Get the fuck away from her, now."

"Me? What about you? You're as good as a stalker Diggory, why don't YOU fuck off?" Brent demanded, standing nose to know with Cedric, the two boys about the same height and build.

Cedric just glared at him and he laughed. "What's the matter, Diggory? Afraid to fight me?" he asked.

"Thought so," he said, smirking before backing up a moment later.

"Don't tempt me," Cedric replied, his hand wrapped secretly around the handle of his wand.

"I said to leave, Stevenson," Cedric growled.

"And I suppose YOU'RE going to make me?" Brent demanded.

"No, let's do this the REAL way sissy boy, not with our wands, fight like a REAL man," Brent said.

"Brent, stop it!" Bridgette cried. "Maybe you both should just leave!"

"Stay out of this, Bridgette," Cedric said.

"DON'T tell me to stay out of my own business! Don't tell me to stay out of my own life!" Bridgette shouted, "I hate both of you, just LEAVE ME ALONE!" But it was too late; Brent had already punched Cedric in the face.

"Bridgette, get BACK," Brent exclaimed as Cedric lunged for him.

Bridgette screamed and leaped out of the way as Cedric tackled Brent to the ground.

She watched in horror as Cedric threw punch after punch at Brent, "Brent you idiot! Both of you just stop!" Bridgette exclaimed, running forward and pulling Brent away from Cedric, barely able to look at his nearly pulverized face.

"This isn't over, Diggory!" Brent exclaimed.

Bridgette looked over at Cedric and mumbled, "Cedric, I think you should go."

Brent tried to say something but she stopped him, "We need to get you to the hospital wing," she said worriedly.

"I can walk Bridgette, I'll be fine, I just need a few band aids, really," he told her.

"No, I'm going with you," she said, taking his hand and walking with him to the hospital wing. She could feel him squeeze her hand and looked up. "This doesn't change anything, Brent, I hope you know that."

"I know Bee...I know" he said softly, "Just...thank you."

She didn't say anything as they approached the hospital wing. "Oh my God, what happened to him?" Madame Pomfrey asked, rushing him over to a bed.

"He fell outside," Bridgette said quickly, following them in and over to where she had Brent lay down.

"Really, it's not that bad," Brent said, pushing Madame Pomfrey away from the bed and sitting up.

"It won't be when I'm done. You," she turned to Bridgette. "Out. Out out out."

"Ok," Bridgette said, about to walk away, but for some reason she quickly bent over him and placed a feather light kiss on his lips.

"Out!' Madame Pomfrey exclaimed and Bridgette quickly left, seeing Cedric outside waiting for her.

"God, Cedric, Brent was right, you are a stalker," she said.

"How could you just turn around and go back to him after what he did to you?" Cedric asked, "What about what happened between us during break Bee? And by the way, I'm not going out with Heather."

"Then why were you eating each other's faces that day about a month before break?" Bridgette asked angrily. "And as for what happened over break...it was a mistake, one I won't be making again."

"It wasn't a mistake Bee; you obviously wanted it if you didn't pull away right away. You're starting to remember, admit it, you've had several dreams now," Cedric said.

"I've only had two and that doesn't mean I'm starting to remember you!" Bridgette exclaimed. "I don't want to remember you! I hate you, just go away!"

"You keep saying it, but you don't mean it. None of it ever reaches your eyes Bridgette! Goddamit why can't you just...push aside the fact that our parents were trying to set us up together at the beginning of the summer and open your heart to me!" Cedric exclaimed.

When she didn't say anything, Cedric covered the distance between them and kissed her passionately.

Bridgette didn't know whether to scream or to just kiss him back. She was so confused right now. She had just kissed Brent, so wasn't she technically back with him? Yet here she was kissing Cedric back, "No...I can't fool around Cedric...I, I made a commitment...to Brent," she said, pulling back.

"Wh-What?" Cedric asked. "After what he did to you? Why?"

"It just feels right Cedric. He was my first you know and...he just seemed genuine when he apologized," Bridgette told him, trying to break from his grasp.

"Kiss me," Cedric said.

"What? Cedric, we just kissed," Bridgette said, confused. "No, I kissed you...I've always kissed you...you kiss me and if you don't feel anything at all, go in there with him, I wish you all the happiness in the world...but if you kiss me, and feel something, please, stay out here with me," he said, gazing directly into her eyes.

"What? You're fucking crazy Cedric!" Bridgette exclaimed, glaring at him before walking back into the hospital room.

Cedric sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He glanced into the room and felt a pang at his heart as Bridgette sat down beside Brent on the bed and leaned down to kiss him. "I love you," he mumbled before walking slowly back to the Hufflepuff common room.


	11. Chapter 11

"You sure you're alright Brent?" Bridgette asked the next day as they sat up in their common room, just relaxing. She flat out refused to start sleeping with him right away.

"Yes, Bee, I'm fine," Brent said for the millionth time. "Stop fussing."

"I have to fuss, it's in my nature," Bridgette told him, getting up and walking over to the window, opening it and letting the cold breeze in.

"Ahhh fuck Bee that's cold!" Brent exclaimed.

"We need to do something to get rid of your friend, don't we?" Bridgette asked, smirking, "cold air is my approach."

She sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and sighing.

"Tired?" he asked, pushing a strand of her long hair behind her ear before wrapping his arms around her and resting his cheek on her head.

"Just a little," she sighed, yawning. "I think I'm gonna go up to bed."

"Want me to lay with you?" Brent asked, lightly stroking her hair as he looked down at her.

"Sure...but, nothing more than sleeping," she said, lifting her head from his shoulder and looking at him.

"I know Bee, I'm willing to take it as slow as you need me to this time around, ok?" Brent asked, standing up and pulling her up gently with him.

"Thanks," she said, smiling and kissing him softly on the lips. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her head before they headed up to the dorm. She smiled and glanced around the room, her smile fading when she saw Cedric staring at them.

"Just ignore him sweetie," Brent whispered as they walked upstairs slowly.

She smiled up at Brent but glanced back to see if Cedric was still looking at them. She didn't know why she even cared about him; she hated him for what he did to Brent and for trying to use some stupid pick up line to get her to stay with him.

She met his eyes for a moment before they turned a corner and walked into her dorm room, Bridgette going over to her wardrobe and taking out a few things before going into the bathroom.

She came back out in her pajamas with her hair tied back in a messy bun. She walked over to the bed, rubbing her neck a little. "Something wrong, Bee?" Brent asked as she lay down on the bed beside him.

"My neck's just a little stiff from sitting in classes all day, it's not that bad though," Bridgette told him, resting her cheek on his bare chest.

Are you sure that's all?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her. "Yeah, I'm fine...just exhausted," she sighed, closing her eyes.

"Ok," he whispered, pulling her bed covers over the both of them, "Night Bee."

"Good night," she said softly before drifting off to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bee, we're going to be late!" Brent exclaimed from the bottom of the stairs as he waited for her. It was Valentine's Day and they were about to go to Hogsmeade.

"I'm coming!" she exclaimed, searching for her other shoe.

She finally found the red pump and put it on her foot before practically hopping out of the door and running down the stairs.

"Finally!" Brent exclaimed. She giggled and ran up to him, kissing him softly before taking his hand and practically running out of the common room.

"You said it yourself, we're gonna be late!" she giggled.

He laughed as she dragged him down the hallway to the entrance hall, where they told Filch their names before running outside to the last carriage available.

"Whew! We made it!" Bridgette exclaimed, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, who knew you could run so fast?" Brent said, laughing.

"Don't underestimate a girl in red pumps," Bridgette said, giggling and resting her feet on the opposite side of the carriage.

"What was taking you so long anyway?" Brent asked, putting his arm around her as the carriage started to move.

"I had to find my missing shoe...it ended up being underneath the wardrobe," Bridgette told him.

"Why not just wear a different pair of shoes?" he asked and she sighed.

"Because," she said, giggling a little.

"Because why?" he asked again.

Bridgette looked over at him and shook her head, "That's something men will never understand, why women wear the shoes they wear," she said.

"Whatever," he said. "So, what do you have planned for us today?" she asked, taking his hand and lacing her fingers through his.

"Nothing special, just the normal Hogsmeade stuff I guess," Brent told her as the carriage continued towards the village.

"Oh, ok," she said, smiling before bringing his hand up to her lips and kissing it.

A few moments later the carriage stopped and Brent got out, helping Bridgette down before wrapping his arm tight around her, "It's cold out here!" he exclaimed.

She nodded and leaned in closer to him. "Three Broomsticks?" she suggested.

"Sure," Brent said, leading her over to the busy pub. They quickly scurried in, shaking some of the snow off of their clothes as they sat down in a small booth.

Bridgette unzipped her jacket and placed it on the seat next to her, instantly regretting it when the door opened and a blast of cold came in. "Hello, Brent, Bridgette," Madame Rosmerta said as she walked over to their table. "What can I get ya?"

"Something...hot," Bridgette said, her teeth chattering a bit.

"I'll have a butter beer," Brent said, grinning at Bridgette as she put her coat back on.

"Comin' right up," Madame Rosmerta said before walking away.

"Cold?" Brent asked. Bridgette laughed and said, "Just a smidge."

He reached across the table and took her hands in his, rubbing them quickly so that they would warm up.

After they had their drinks, Bridgette dragged Brent into Honeyduke's, getting at least one of almost everything. "I'm gonna go pay for these," he said after almost an hour, nearly falling over with all the candy.

"Ok, I'm gonna look around some more," she said, smiling and kissing him.

"You're a pricy date, you know that Bee?" he said, chuckling as he paid for the candy and she wandered over to the chocolate section, the only one they hadn't gone to yet.

She smiled and reached for one of the biggest chocolate bars, her hand landing on top of someone else's. "Oh, I'm sorry, you take it," she said, smiling up at the person next to her, but her smile fading when she saw who it was.

"Hey Bee," he said, taking his hand off of the chocolate so she could have it, "You take it; I don't like chocolate much anyways."

"Thanks, Cedric," she mumbled, taking the chocolate. "Uhm...well...bye."

"Bye then," he said, heading off towards the other side of the store.

Bridgette sighed and walked over to the cash register, smiling at Brent. "One more," she said, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"Aha, chocolate," he said, handing it to the man who looked joyous at how much they were buying.

She suddenly placed a hand on either side of his face and kissed him passionately. "What was that for?" Brent asked when she finally pulled away.

"What, I'm not allowed to kiss my boyfriend?" she asked, taking one of the bags of candy. "Well, you're usually not one for public affection," Brent said, taking the other and leading her out of the store.

"It's Valentine's Day, Brent...there are couples snogging all over the place, who are we to go against tradition?" she asked, a smile playing at her lips as she kissed him again.

He pulled back abruptly a moment later and she looked up at him inquisitively before turning around and seeing what he was looking at, "Were you trying to make him _jealous_ or something?" he asked, pointing to Cedric, who had just exited Honeyduke's.

She raised her eyebrows at Brent and shrugged. "I had no idea he was even in there," she said.

"Bee," he said, "you lie worse than I do."

"Ok, so I saw him in there, but why would I want to make him jealous?" she asked. "I hate him, you know that."

Brent sighed and glanced over at Cedric again before he took Bridgette's hand in his, leading her back to the carriages, "Listen...I don't mean to cut the day short, but I'm just sorta in a sour mood now Bee. It doesn't exactly help boost your ego when your girlfriend interferes with a fight, especially since I wasn't particularly winning at the time," he said.

"Brent..." she began as he opened the door to the carriage.

"Just don't say anything, Bee...are you coming back to the castle with me or not?" he asked.

"Yeah," she muttered, climbing into the carriage and taking a seat across from him, laying down on it.

They were silent until the carriage came to an abrupt halt. "I'll see you later...here's your candy," Brent mumbled, handing Bridgette the bags before walking back to the castle.

She pouted and walked inside slowly, not wanting to go directly to the Hufflepuff common room. "Hey Bridge! Wait, what's wrong, you seem depressed," Alexis said, coming up to her as she exited the great hall.

"I really, really don't wanna talk about it Lexi," Bridgette sighed.

"Ok, fine. I'll talk to you later, ok?" Alexis replied, giving her a small smile before continuing towards the entrance to the school.

Bridgette waved goodbye to Alexis before continuing into the Great Hall.

She looked around but saw nobody that she really knew. She hadn't really taken the time to get to know anybody, besides Alexis, Brent, and well...Cedric she guessed.

Deciding against sitting down at the Hufflepuff table with people she didn't know and didn't want to know, she turned around and went back to the Hufflepuff common room.

By the time she climbed the stairs to the Hufflepuff Common room her arms felt like they were going to drop off of her body.

She quickly muttered the password and stepped inside, setting the candy down on the floor, placing a locking charm on it so that no one could eat it, and walking over to a couch, not noticing the other person there until she sat down, "Oh...hey Brent," she said softly.

He simply looked over at her before looking away. She felt her lower lip start to quiver and tears well up in her eyes as she gazed at the side of his head.

"Please t-talk to me, Brent," she pleaded, her voice breaking in mid-sentence, "I'm sorry ok? What was I supposed to do? Let you get hurt even more? What if you had loss too much blood Brent? I couldn't just stand there and watch that happen!"

"I was fine, ok, I could have handled him," Brent said quietly, still not facing her. "And why did you even care? You refused to forgive me that night then all of a sudden you're trying to help me? What was that about?"

"Maybe seeing you being beat to a bloody pulp in front of me changed my mind ok?" Bridgette said.

"Like I said before, I could have handled him," Brent told her.

"Well it really didn't look like it from where I stood," Bridgette replied.

"Just...leave me alone," he mumbled.

"Brent, you're pushing me away. Please don't push me away Brent. You broke my heart once, don't do it again...I can't take you back if you break my heart again Brent..." Bridgette whispered.

"Bridgette you..." Brent began, sighing and turning to face her. "Your heart isn't with me...it hasn't been since that day that me and Cedric fought."

"But it has been Brent! Every single piece of me has been with you! You just aren't looking!" Bridgette exclaimed, "I don't feel ANYTHING for Cedric! What do I need to do to prove it?"

When he didn't respond, Bridgette leaned forward and kissed him fiercely.

"Bee...stop...stop ok? Kissing me doesn't erase what I already know, what I have known ever since I first SAW Cedric when he was around you!" Brent exclaimed.

He got up and pushed past her, going up to his dormitory. "Wait, Brent, please!' she exclaimed before losing it completely and bursting into tears.

She ran up the stairs behind him and flung her arms around his neck, bawling into his shoulder, "I'm sorry, just...just..." she cried.

"You don't need to explain," Brent said, holding her at arms length. "But...this can't work, we can't work, Bee...go and be with him."

"No Brent, I don't want to! Can't you see, I don't want him! I don't love him, I love YOU!" Bridgette said, her voice shaking from crying.

She suddenly took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. "Please believe me," she whispered.

"Bee..." Brent protested softly.

"Just, don't say anything," she whispered. "Let me show you that I love you."

"Bridgette," Brent said.

"Brent please…I'm trying ok? I don't know what else to do! Do you…are you repulsed by me? Do you not love me anymore?" Bridgette asked.

"Bridgette, I never really flat out said that I loved you," he said slowly.

"So...so you don't love me?" she asked.

He sighed and turned his head away, "You went through all that trouble to get me back and then this? You just push me out of the door for no reason?" Bridgette exclaimed.

"I told you already...this isn't going to work out," he said, letting her go and walking up to his dorm.

"Brent! You can't do this! Do you ENJOY making me cry? Do you enjoy hurting me? Because that's all you do! You make me feel better than I have in a long time, then when I'm at my peak, you just...crush me again," Bridgette said, following him, "Well, if you're gonna end it FINE! Happy fucking Valentines day, asshole!"

"C'mon Bee, you're being unreasonable," Brent said, sighing and turning around to face her.

"No, I'm not! You are! You're the one who wanted to break up because of something that's all in your head!" she exclaimed. "And then I tried to tell you over and over that I don't feel anything for him but you still don't believe me! I ask you again, WHAT do I need to do to prove to you...to get it through your head that I don't like him at all!"

"Sleep with me," he said. She blinked and shook her head.

"Brent, I told you, I wanted to take it slow, I...I don't know if I even want to sleep with you after what happened last time," she said softly.

"Bridgette you asked me what you could do, well, I just told you," Brent said.

"So what, if I don't sleep with you, you leave me? What kind of relationship is that Brent? Huh?" Bridgette asked.

"I want you to TRUST me enough to let this happen Bee, we've been together almost 2 months now, and we haven't even gotten to 3rd base," Brent said.

"Well I need you to trust me before I can trust you," she said, taking his hands in hers. "I don't feel anything for Cedric, nothing. I never have and I never will!"

She led his hands to her chest, "You're the only one in my heart Brent...YOU, not him," she said gazing up at him.

She kissed him softly only to have him pull away. "Bridgette I have to tell you something," he whispered, pulling his hands away from hers. "I...I've been seeing someone else."


	12. Chapter 12

"What?" she asked, backing up slightly.

"I'm sorry," he began but she cut him off.

"No, you...just...oh God...just leave," she whispered.

"This is sort of my dorm," Brent said apologetically. Bridgette shook her head before smacking him and storming down the stairs.

She went into her own dorm, thankful it was empty. She sat on her bed and grabbed a pillow, clutching it to her chest. She didn't even think she could cry she was so shocked.

What did she do to deserve this? All she had ever done was love him, and he cheated on her? She didn't even want to know with WHOM.

The door opened and she saw Alexis walked in. "Oh hey, Bridgette I've been looking everywhere for..." she began, trailing off when she saw the look on Bridgette's face. "Oh God, Bee, what happened?"

"He...he cheated on me," Bridgette said, still not crying, just hugging the pillow as tight as she possibly could, her knuckles white and her face pale.

"Did he say with whom?" Alexis asked, still standing in the doorway.

"No, I left before I could do something that I would regret," Bridgette said bitterly.

Alexis sighed and shut the door, going to sit down next to her friend. "Do you have any thoughts as to who?" she asked.

"I...I really don't know, I don't even WANT to think about who it is," Bridgette said, burying her face in the pillow.

Alexis said nothing but placed a hand on Bridgette's shoulder. "I'm sorry," she whispered after a while.

"You don't have to be Lexi...he did this to me, not you," Bridgette whispered.

When Alexis didn't say anything, Bridgette looked up. "You're my best friend, Lexi...I could use a little support," she whispered.

"I'm...I'm sorry Bridge, I didn't think it would get this far," Alexis said, standing up and walking over to the window.

"What do you mean?" Bridgette asked, what little color was left draining from her face.

"At first it was just...here and there, but it was when you were broken up..." Alexis confessed, turning around, her face wet with tears.

"I...I'm so sorry, Bridge," she whispered, a small sob escaping her mouth.

"How...how could you?" Bridgette demanded, standing up immediately.

"You two were broken up! I've always liked him! Ever since I first saw him Bee! But he picked you so I waited, and then you two were over, and I just couldn't wait any longer! Once you guys got back together I backed off again, but one day in January he came to me and I couldn't help it Bridge," Alexis sobbed, using the bed frame to hold herself up as she cried.

"I...I need to get out of here," Bridgette mumbled, walking out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

Halfway down the steps one of her heels broke and she stumbled, reaching out and grabbing the handrail, "Fucking pieces of shit!" she exclaimed, taking her shoes off and throwing them down the stairs.

She finally gave in to her tears, sobbing loudly. She fell down onto her knees, shaking uncontrollably.

"Hello? Hell--oh it's you...are you alright?" Cedric asked from the bottom of the stairs, his icy stature slowly melting as he saw what a wreck she was.

She shook her head, not able to speak. She attempted to stand up but fell right into Cedric's arms, sobs raking her whole body.

"Hey...hey it's ok Bee, its ok," Cedric said, sitting down with her in his lap. It seemed like the only time he ever got to spend time with her was when she was crying or when she was yelling at him.

"No, it's not!" she cried, burying her face in his chest, "Lexi...Lexi and...and Brent," she managed to choke out, "Cheated...he cheated on...cheated on me," she cried.

"Oh, Bee," Cedric mumbled, holding her closer to him.

"With Lexi!" she finished, even more tears falling out of her eyes than there had been a second ago; by now the front side of Cedric's shirt was soaked.

"Oh, Bee," he whispered, stroking her hair softly.

"Why d--does this always happen to me?" Bridgette cried, completely forgetting that she hated Cedric right now

"What did I d-do?" she exclaimed. "All...All I did was l-love him!"

"I guess he wanted more than your love," Cedric said morosely.

"Listen, Bee, Brent's a sick jerk...you deserve so much more," he said.

"Like who? You? You're no better than he is! Beating him up like that! And you follow me around everywhere, but you never take action!" Bridgette cried.

"I left you alone after that day," he said defensively. "I knew that you didn't want me so I left you alone. But then, I found you here like this and you expect me just to walk away from the woman I love?"

She looked up at him, her eyes wide. "Wh-what?" she stammered.

"You heard me Bee, and I know that you've known it for a while now," Cedric told her, "Why do you think I'm always lurking? It's because I know what a jerk he is, and I wanted to be there in case something happened."

"I...I don't know what to say," she mumbled.

"Just...tell me you feel the same way that I do Bee...that's all I want, you're all I want," Cedric whispered, his voice low as he reached out and threaded his fingers through hers.

She wiped the last of her tears and sighed. "I...I don't know," she mumbled.

She looked down at where their hands were embraced and let out a shattered breath.

"I do," she whispered, looking up at him. "I...I think I love you. But I don't know," she continued, "I mean I hate you with a mad fiery burning passion, yet...well there's something else."

She slowly leaned up and kissed him, throwing her arms around his neck. When their lips met, she felt something inside of her, telling her that it was right and this as who she was meant to be with.

She pulled back a moment later, her face inches from his as she smiled at him from under her lashes.

"Does this mean that we're together now?" Cedric asked, smiling a little.

"I...guess so, just don't tell mum quite yet Cedric...and please understand when I say I want to take this slow...very slow," Bridgette said.

"Of course," Cedric said. "Anything you want."

"That's...that's what he said," she said softly.

"I won't hurt you, I promise," he whispered. "I promise, promise, promise."

"I wish I could completely trust you Cedric, but I can't...you'll have to earn my trust, and it won't be easy," Bridgette said, standing up on her shaky feet.

"I know...but I'll be willing to do anything to earn it," he told her, wrapping his arm around her to support her.

"Can I sleep in your dorm room tonight Cedric? I really don't want to be anywhere near Alexis," she said.

"Of course, Bee," he said. "But I have to warn you...I share a room with Brent."

"Oh, uhm...I forgot about that," she said.

"We could stay down in the common room if you want," he told her.

"Would you mind?" she asked.

"No," Cedric replied.

"Ok, thank you, I'm going to go get ready for bed and read for a while before I come down, ok?" Bridgette asked.

"Sure," he said, leaning down and kissing her.

"Ok, I'll be down in a little bit," she said, hurrying up the stairs.

She hesitated before opening her door and walking in, glad that Alexis was in another room.

She went over to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt before going into the bathroom to get changed and brush her teeth.

A minute later, she heard the dormitory door open and then someone talking. "I can't believe you told her, Brent! You gotta be a special kind of stupid to do that!" she heard Alexis exclaim.

"What was I supposed to do? Lie to her?" Brent asked. Bridgette quickly finished dressing before tiptoeing to the door and pressing her ear against it.

"If you had, then you would still be with her and she and I would still be friends," Alexis said, "We hurt her so much."

"Well, apparently she doesn't care...I saw her with Diggory," Brent said bitterly.

"As if you care!" Alexis exclaimed.

"I do care!" Brent shouted.

"No, you just want her to be with you for...I don't know, bragging rights," Alexis retorted, "If you want to be with her sooo bad why did you even TELL her?"

"I didn't want to lie," he replied. "She would have found out eventually."

"You're just...really mind-boggling. I mean here you are whining over something that you did, something that is completely your fault," Alexis hissed.

"Hey, you have to take some of the blame!" Brent exclaimed. "You could have stopped it anytime you wanted to."

"I...didn't want to," Alexis muttered.

"That's right, so it's just as much your fault as it is mine, end of story, I'm going to bed, goodnight," Brent said.

Bridgette heard the door slam shut followed by the sound of crying. Slowly, she opened the door and stepped out, seeing Alexis sitting of her bed and crying into her hands.

"Oh my God you were in there?" Alexis cried in anguish when she saw Bridgette step out.

"Yeah," Bridgette said softly.

"And you heard everything?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah," Bridgette repeated, "Listen...I would talk to you right now but it probably wouldn't end up nice...I'll talk to you about it in the morning, ok?"

Alexis nodded and stood up. "Ok...good night," she said as Bridgette left the room.

She was halfway down the stairs when she saw Brent standing there, "Bee!" he said, running up to her.

"No," she said, pushing past him, "I'm THROUGH with your games! I'm through with being tossed around. My heart won't be your rag doll anymore!" she exclaimed before running down into the common room.

"Hey, what's going on?" Cedric asked from the couch, where he had a couple of blankets. "I was in the bathroom and I heard Brent and Alexis talking...then I saw him in the staircase and...I just want to sleep," Bridgette sighed.

She lay down on the couch beside him, cuddling closer to him and sighing. "Thank you for staying down here with me," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Any time Bee," Cedric whispered, the lights going out as he settled down to fall asleep, Bridgette wrapped tightly in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

"Bridgette, wake up," Cedric said, gently shaking Bridgette awake.

"Whyyy?" she groaned.

"Because it's one in the afternoon," he said.

"Why didn't you say so?" she asked groggily, sitting up, her eyes squinting from the bright light. She slowly got up, stretching a bit before falling back down on the couch and closing her eyes, "I don't care."

"Come on, you can't sleep the day away," he said, laughing.

She turned away from him and pulled the covers over her head. "Five more minutes," she groaned.

"Fine, I'm going to go take a shower," Cedric said, standing up.

Once he was gone she threw the blanket off of herself and got up, yawning and stretching. She ran a hand through her messy hair before heading upstairs to her dorm.

She yawned before opening the door; her eyes shooting wide open as moans filled the room, coming from Alexis' bed.

"Oh God," she whispered, clutching her stomach. "I think I'm gonna be sick!" She turned right around, slamming the door behind her and running from the room.

She leaned against the wall just outside the door, closing her eyes as she got her breath back.

She opened her eyes and walked down the stairs, going over to the boy's dormitory. "Cedric!" she exclaimed, banging on the door.

After a few moments he opened the door in a towel, his body still dripping wet, "What is it Bee?" he asked.

"I...I caught them...oh God, I'm sorry I forgot you were in the shower," she gasped, laughing a little.

"Them? Alexis and Brent? Wow...they really don't wait do they," Cedric said, a frown on his face, "And it's alright...I'm going to go finish my shower now Bee." She laughed a bit before shyly turning around and walking back towards her dorm room.

She put her hand on the doorknob when the door opened and Brent appeared. "Bee..." he began but she pushed past him.

"Get out of my way," she said.

"H--hey Bridge," Alexis said from her bed.

"Try LOCKING the door next time, or at least pulling the curtains shut all the way," Bridgette said as she walked into the bathroom.

When she came out of the bathroom, Alexis was sitting there, waiting for her. "Bridge, we need to talk," she said.

"No, Lexi we don't' need to do anything," Bridgette said, picking up a pair of jeans and a shirt before gong back in the bathroom to change.

"You can't freeze me out forever," Alexis said.

"Yeah, I can!" Bridgette called from in the bathroom.

She quickly pulled her clothes on before walking out of the bathroom and heading straight for the door before Alexis could stop her.

She went down to the common room where Cedric was waiting for her. He patted the seat next to him on the couch and she sat, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Did you talk to Lexi about it?" he asked her.

"No. And I don't plan on talking to her about it, or anything else, ever again, and don't you dare try to talk me into it either Cedric," Bridgette said.

"I won't," he said, wrapping his arm around her.

"Good, because then I would've had to be mad at you," Bridgette said, sighing and taking in his aroma, he mainly smelled of soap, but she liked it. She smiled up at him before placing a kiss on his cheek and resting her cheek on his shoulder, staring into the burning embers of the fire.

_July 3rd, 1993_

"Bee, Cedric's at the door!" Tina called up the stairs.

"Tell him I'll be right down!" Bridgette exclaimed, putting the final touches on her makeup.

She put another coat of her favorite cherry lip gloss on, rubbing her lips together before slipping on her new green flip flops and running down the stairs.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, running up and hugging Cedric. "Ok, mum, we'll be back before midnight!" she said. "Ok, have fun!" Tina exclaimed, smiling brightly.

Bridgette rolled her eyes before they walked over to Bridgette's car, since Cedric couldn't drive seeing how he had only ever lived in the wizarding world.

Once they were in the car, Cedric leaned over and kissed Bridgette passionately. His lips moved down to her neck and she giggled. "Cedric! Not here!" she exclaimed.

He grinned and she started the car, soon taking off for the nearest cinema. In the 4 or so months that they had been together, they had taken it very slow to say the least, Bridgette not actually kissing him on the lips until the first week of March, let alone French kissing him until the end of April.

"So, are there any good movies out?" Cedric asked. "Well...I heard there's this really good movie that just came out but you wouldn't like it," Bridgette said.

"Oh really? What's it called?" Cedric asked, placing his left hand over her right hand which lay on her lap.

"The Notebook," she said, laughing a little. "It's about this couple who were together for a whole summer and became inseparable but the summer ended and their relationship fell apart." She looked over and laughed at the look on Cedric's face. "See, I told you, you wouldn't like it."

"Well...yeah no, how about...Star Wars? Or that really funny looking movie that just came out, Wedding Crashers?" Cedric asked.

"Wedding Crashers...I've wanted to see that," she said. "It got good reviews...supposed to be really funny."

"Yeah, well I want to see it because Vince Vaughn is the funniest man alive," Cedric said, laughing as they pulled up in front of the cinema a few minutes later.

"I beg to differ...Jimmy Fallon will always be my favorite funny man," Bridgette said, stepping out of the car.

"Yeah, whatever," Cedric said, walking over to her and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"That was fuckin' hilarious!" Bridgette exclaimed as they walked out of the theatre.

"I know! I told you Vince Vaughn was the funniest man alive!" Cedric said, kissing the top of her head as they walked back out to her car, wanting to get out of the sticky heat as soon as possible. It was unusually warm for this time of year.

"You've convinced me!" she said, stepping into the car and putting the key in the ignition.

"It's only 11...we still have an hour to kill, you wanna come over and swim for a little bit?" Cedric asked.

"Sure why not? I'll have to stop by my house to get my suit though," She told him, backing out of the parking spot.

"Ok, no problem," he said, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

She smiled at him before taking off down the road, turning the radio onto her favorite channel and rolling down the window to let some breeze into the car, which didn't have air conditioning.

"I need a new car," she mumbled, laughing a little. She always said that but she never got a new one because her car was from the United States and refused to buy one from the UK because of the seat change.

"That's what you always say," Cedric said, laughing as they pulled up in front of her house.

"Ok, shhh, my parent's go to bed early most of the time," Bridgette said.

"Ok," Cedric whispered as they got out of the car. He walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked up to her house.

She slowly opened up the house, which was dead silent when she walked in. They carefully made their way upstairs to her room; her parent's room was downstairs so they'd have to be careful not to make any noise when they walked over it.

She turned to Cedric and pressed a finger to her lips as she slowly opened her bedroom door.

Once inside her room she sighed and walked over to her dresser, opening the drawer that held all of her bathing suits.

He smiled and walked up behind her, sliding his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. "Cedric," she whispered. "Not here! They might wake up!" Cedric kissed her one more time before moving back and sitting down on the bed.

She sighed and closed her eyes, randomly pulling out a swimsuit, she couldn't see it anyways since her room was so dark, and then she took Cedric's hand and led him back downstairs.

They tiptoed back down the stairs and outside, crossing the street to Cedric's house.

"You can change in the pool house, I'm going to go upstairs and get my suit," he told her, pointing to the pool house in his backyard.

"Ok," she said, leaning up to kiss him before going into the backyard.

She made her way silently into the pool house, taking off all of her clothes once inside.

She pulled the bikini bottoms up her legs and held her top over her front, groaning when she realized it needed to be tied.

She held it over the front of her body, moving aside the curtains of the pool house so she could see outside, sighing when she saw Cedric come outside in his swim trunks.

She stepped out and waved Cedric over. "It needs to be tied," she said, smiling at him.

He grinned, setting the towels down before walking up behind her and tying both of the ties securely in place, "Is that good?" he whispered.

"Yeah," she said, his voice sending shivers down her spine.

"You can't possibly be cold, it's so fucking hot out here," Cedric said, laughing a bit as he felt her shiver.

"I'm fine," she said, smiling up at him. They walked over to the edge of the pool and Bridgette skimmed her foot along the surface. "It's cold," she said. He grinned and pushed her in.

She emerged a second later, gasping, "Bastard!" she exclaimed quietly, swimming over to the other side of the pool as he jumped in.

"I'm sorry, the opportunity was just there," he said, laughing.

"Yeah, sure whatever," she mumbled, swimming around and trying to warm herself up; the water surprisingly freezing.

"The water isn't that cold," Cedric said, swimming over to her.

"It is too!" she replied, swimming away from him.

"Is noooot!" he exclaimed, splashing water at her.

"Stop!" she shrieked, swimming away as fast as she could, laughing a bit as she did.

He splashed her again, swimming even faster to catch up to her.

She laughed and hopped out of the pool as she got to the side, sticking her tongue out at him once she was out.

He laughed and swam over to the side of the pool, looking up at her. "Come back, Bee!" he exclaimed. "I'm loooonely."

"I don't appreciate being splashed Cedric," she said, sticking her nose in the air and placing her hands on her hips, though she couldn't keep a smile from reaching her lips.

"I won't splash you anymore," he said, grinning. "I promise." She looked down and smiled, jumping in again.

When she emerged from under the water Cedric smiled at her and backed her against the side of the pool, staring into her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" he asked, placing a hand on her cheek.

She smiled up at him, blushing a little bit at his flattery.

"Well, you are" he whispered before kissing her softly.

She smiled as she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck and playing with some of the hair on the back of his head as the kiss deepened. She moved her hands down his back, probing his lips with her tongue.

He let out a soft moan for her, opening his mouth to greet her tongue eagerly as his hands moved to cover her breasts.

She moaned into his mouth as his hands moved from her breasts to the ties of her bikini top, slowly untying them.

"No...No wait not yet Cedric," she whispered, breaking away from him.

He moved his hands away and nodded. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"No, you don't have to be sorry love, it's me, really I just...I really want to take it slow Cedric," Bridgette said, sighing a bit.

"I know," he said, smiling. "I won't make you do anything you don't want to."

"Thank you," she said, smiling and hugging him before getting back out of the pool, "It's getting late...mum and dad will be wondering where I am soon."

"Yeah," he said, climbing out after her. "I'll walk you back."

Bridgette got her clothes out of the pool house, bundling them up under her arm and then wrapping a towel around her body, walking over to Cedric afterwards.

He smiled and hugged her tightly before pulling back and taking her hand in his. "Your parents are having a barbecue tomorrow, right?" he asked.

"Yep, the Fourth of July. They insist on celebrating it even though no one really celebrates it over here," she said, giggling.

"Well, they lived in America for so long so I guess they're just used to it," Cedric said as they approached her door.

"Yeah, I guess they are...so, uhm do you want to stay over?" Bridgette asked, biting her lower lip nervously.

"Sure," he said, reaching over to open the door.

She smiled and lead him quietly up the stairs to her room, "You can wear this, it's one of my dad's old pair of sweats that got into my drawer somehow," she told him.

He took them and walked into the bathroom to get changed. Bridgette slowly took off her wet bathing suit, putting it in her clothes hamper.

She pulled on a pair of pajama pants and a tank top before lying down on her bed.

Cedric came out a moment later and lay down next to her, Bridgette immediately moving so that she was on top of him.

She leaned down and kissed him strongly. His arms slipped around her waist, pressing her body against his.

"Mmm," she moaned as his hands slipped up her back.

Her lips moved down to his neck, smiling a little as he let out a soft moan.

She moved down his body, latching her lips onto one of his nipples and slowly sucking on it, not knowing if she was doing it right or not, but really getting encouraged as Cedric kept moaning.

She blushed a little as she felt his erection poking at her stomach.

"I'm sorry, I can't help myself around you," Cedric said huskily, causing her to blush a bit more.

She grinned and grinded against him, kissing him fiercely, "You are evil Bridgette Peterson," Cedric said, letting out a deep moan of pleasure.

"And why is that?" she asked, smiling innocently up at him.

"You torture me," Cedric groaned, leaning up and kissing her before quickly moving so that he was hovering above her.

She looked up at him hesitantly before sliding his sweatpants down his legs with her feet. "I'm ready," she whispered.

"Wh--are you sure Bee? I don't want to push you into anything, really, we can wait if you want to," Cedric said.

"No," she said confidently. "I love you...I don't want to wait anymore."

"As long as you're sure," he said softly, his hand softly stroking her cheek.

"I'm sure," she said, smiling.

She sat up and pulled off her top slowly before pulling down her sweatpants and panties, and then helping Cedric remove his sweats completely. She didn't know why she was so nervous...she wasn't a virgin so she didn't have to worry about that.

"Are you absolutely sure?" he asked, sensing her nervousness.

"Just...kiss me," Bridgette said, putting a hand on either side of his face and pulling it gently towards her own.

He nodded and kissed her tenderly. When he pulled away, she nodded. "Yes, I'm sure," she whispered.

"You sure you aren't going to walk out on me this time?" Cedric asked, laughing softly.

She giggled a bit and took his hands in hers, leading them straight to her breasts, "Yeah, I'm sure," she said, moaning softly as he lightly kneaded them in his hands, "I'll never ever walk out on you again," she whispered, kissing him fiercely.

She pulled back slightly and moaned loudly as she felt his fingers plunge into her wet sex over and over. "Bee are you alr--oh my sweet Merlin!" Bridgette heard Tina exclaim suddenly from her door.

"Mum!" Bridgette exclaimed as Cedric took his fingers out of her. "I...I can explain!"

They quickly scurried to cover themselves, diving under the covers to do so, Bridgette cowering, the sheets up to her nose as her father walked into the room behind her mother, "Honey...we're not mad. We just...wish you would have told us that he might be staying over tonight...it near scared us to death when we walked in!" her father said softly.

Bridgette's mouth fell open. "You aren't mad?" she asked incredulously.

"Honey, think about it, we're the ones who wanted you two to be together in the first place! Why would we be mad?" Tina asked, "Now...we're going to go so you can uhm...goodnight kids."  
"Goodnight," Bridgette and Cedric said together, letting out a sigh of relief once her parents left.

"Oh my God," Cedric mumbled as Bridgette giggled insanely. "They basically just said, "We're gonna go so you guys can fuck!"."  
"Well then, we wouldn't want to disappoint them," Bridgette said, releasing the sheet and pulling him down on top of her.  
"No, we wouldn't," he whispered, kissing her fiercely.  
She immediately grabbed his thick cock, pumping it quickly a few times before guiding it to her opening, moaning a bit.  
He kissed her again; finally able to show her how much he loved her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"However far away, I will always love you, however long I stay, I will always love you, whatever words I say, I will always love you, I will always love you," Cedric sang softly as Bridgette lay sleeping in his arms later that night.  
"You have a great voice," Bridgette mumbled, opening her eyes and smiling up at him.  
"You aren't supposed to be awake," Cedric said, chuckling slightly as he stroked her long red hair.  
She smiled, kissing him softly before closing her eyes and moving closer to him. "I love you," she whispered.  
"I love you too," Cedric whispered. He was the happiest he had been in such a long time. She finally loved him...he finally had her love, something he had wanted ever since he had started to dream about her in his 3rd year.  
His first dream was about the night she came home from the hospital. At that time, the Petersons and the Diggorys had shared a flat in London and Cedric and Bridgette shared a crib.  
The first night they were together, she had reached over in the middle of the night and held his hand and didn't let go until the morning.  
He didn't know how he remembered that, since he was only a week or two old, but he did. After that he had almost ripped apart the house to try and find pictures of that baby so he would know who it was.  
Not only had he found a baby picture of her, he found one of her when she was 13 and he knew that he needed to be with her.  
The only reason he had been hesitant to meet her that day was because he knew she would probably be resentful towards him because her parents were trying to set her up, he knew about this because that's basically what his parents were doing.  
When Professor McGonagall had asked him to tutor her, he jumped at the chance. He didn't know that the tutoring sessions would make things worse between the two of them.  
And then there was Brent. As crazy as it seemed, he ultimately led Bridgette straight to Cedric, though it seemed like he was never going to get a chance with her for a while, but in the end he did.  
A small smile lit up his face as he kissed her on the cheek before drifting off to sleep, thoughts of Bridgette filling his mind.


	15. Chapter 15

"Bee! Get me the hot dog buns please!" Tina exclaimed from where she stood on the outside deck. Bridgette and Cedric were playing monopoly on the grass and she got up, running inside.  
She went into the kitchen to get them before coming back outside. "Here, mum," she said, smiling.

Tina looked over at her and smiling. "Mum, what's the smile for?" Bridgette asked.  
"I think you know Bee," she said, her smile widening a little bit. Bridgette blushed as she noticed that all of the adults were smiling, taking that moment to run back over to where Cedric sat.  
"They're all smiling like crazy people," she whispered. Cedric looked up and they all waved at him, smiles plastered to their faces.  
"You're parents must have told them," Cedric whispered, grinning at her as he rolled the dice.

"Oh God, this is so embarrassing," Bridgette mumbled.

"Hey, don't worry about it, I'm sure they'll forget about it by tomorrow," Cedric said.

"Doubt it," Bridgette groaned, moving her piece on the board, "my mum thought I was a virgin, so yeah, this won't end anytime soon."

"You didn't tell your parents about Brent?" Cedric asked.

"What was I supposed to say? "Oh yeah, I met a guy at Hogwarts and we had sex and then he left and slept with my best friend"? Not exactly dinner table conversation," Bridgette said. "Oh, and you owe me $400."

Cedric chuckled slightly and handed her 4 100 dollar bills before rolling the dice again, "Ack, go to jail. I'm not fond of monopoly much anymore, wanna watch TV or something?" Cedric asked.

"Sure," she said, folding up the board and putting it in the box.

"Mum, we're going to watch TV, call us out when dinner's ready," Bridgette said, walking past all the adults as quickly as she could.

"Have fun!" Tina called as they walked into the house. She chuckled lightly and sighed. "Crazy kids...and to think, a year ago we thought they would hate each other."

"Yeah I know, it's just a good thing that they worked out," Diane said, smiling, "Amos, how much longer on the dogs?"

"About a minute or two dear," he told her, flipping a few hot dogs. They never cooked with magic because it always turned out funky tasting.

"God, they're all out there, talking about us," Bridgette groaned, staring out the window at the adults.

"Hey, try to ignore them, ok?" Cedric said, wrapping his arm around her.

Bridgette snuggled closer to him, but then saw the adults looking in at them out of the corner of her eye, scooting away, "They're watching us, its disturbing Cedric," she said, causing him to laugh a bit.

"Would you rather watch TV in your room? I don't think they can watch us in there," he suggested.

"_Please_," she said, standing up. Cedric followed her and glanced out the window, seeing the adults look away immediately.

"They're so annoying sometimes," Bridgette said, groaning as they lay down on her bed and she reached for the remote.

Cedric lay down next to her and she snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his chest.

"Kids! Dinner!" Roger exclaimed a few minutes later from the foot of the stairs.

"Coming!" Bridgette called back, sitting up. "Great now we'll have to deal with them and their smiles and questions."

"We don't have to eat with them if you don't want," Cedric said, taking her hand in his.

"My mum will totally be on my case about it later if we don't," Bridgette said, sighing. They walked down the stairs and out onto the deck, getting their food before sitting down on chairs by all the adults.

"So, Diane, how are little Lucas and Natalie?" Tina asked as they all sat down.

"Fine, they're home with a babysitter," Diane replied. Bridgette could tell that they were trying to keep the conversation light. Beneath the table, Cedric took her hand in his and squeezed it.

"Mum...could you just...say what you want to say, because it's driving me crazy, all of you are," Bridgette suddenly exclaimed.

"What are you talking about, dear?" Tina asked.

"Cedric and I had sex last night! There it is; talk about it all you want!" Bridgette exclaimed.

She blushed furiously after she realized what she just said, suddenly finding spectacular interest in her hot dog.

Cedric ran his hand up and down her arm, trying to comfort her. "I'm sorry, mum," she whispered.

"No honey it's ok, we haven't been behaving like mature adults at all, have we?" Tina said, raising her eyebrows at everyone else.

All around the table, the adults murmured, "No," and Bridgette looked up, smiling over at Cedric who smiled back.

"You guys go ahead and finish dinner wherever, we'll be down here if you need us," Roger said to them, smiling.

"Oh Cedric dear, don't stay up too late, remember you have a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning at 8 a.m., "Diane told him.

"Thanks," Bridgette sighed as they stood up.

Cedric grabbed her hand and grinned. "Was that so bad?" he whispered.

"Yes!" she exclaimed when they went inside.

"You're such a drama queen," he told her, kissing her softly, but slowly increasing the passion.

"Oh yeah? Let's take my talent to the bedroom, see just where it leads us," Bridgette whispered suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Why, Miss Peterson, I do believe you are trying to seduce me," he said, scooping her up into his arms and carrying her up the stairs.

She giggled and kissed him, shutting the door to everyone else as he carried her into her room and set her down on the bed.

She pulled him down on top of her and kissed him fiercely, pulling his t-shirt over his head.

"Mmm, I love you so much Bee," Cedric moaned out as he kissed her sweetly.

"I love you more," she mumbled.

"Oh yeah?" Cedric asked, lifting her shirt over her head, kissing her again once it was off.

"Yeah," she replied, grinning.

"Not possible," he said.

"Is too possible," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Is not!" he said, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Is toooo!" she exclaimed, leaning up to kiss him.

The moment their mouths touched his stuck his tongue into her mouth, kissing her ferociously as his hands found their way underneath her bra.

She moaned into his mouth as he massaged her breasts and deepened their kiss.

All of a sudden she sat up, taking Cedric by his shoulders and practically throwing him back on the bed, crawling up onto him and straddling his waist while she reached into her bedside table, taking out 2 silk scarves.

"Oooooh, kinky," he said as she tied his hands to the headboard.

She only winked at him before reaching back into her drawer and getting one more, tying it over his eyes.

"Miss Peterson, what are you planning to do with me?" he asked as she kissed him passionately.

"Whipped cream," was all she said before jumping up, finding her shirt, pulling it on and leaving the room. She flew down to the kitchen to find her parents in there.

"Hello honey, where's Cedric?" Tina asked. "Uhm...he's all tied up, I just came down to get some dessert for us," she said, reaching for the whipped cream and chocolate and running back up the stairs.

She quickly shut her door and locked it once she got back in the bedroom, smirking at the sight of a completely tied up Cedric on her bed, not able to see a thing, "I'm going to have to untie your feet just for a moment Cedric, I forgot to do something _very_ important," Bridgette said, setting down the chocolate and whipped cream before untying the scarves and quickly sliding off his pants and boxers, her smirk even wider as she saw that he was already hard.

She quickly tied him up again and shook the can of whipped cream. "You like whipped cream, don't you, Cedric?" she asked, spraying some on her hand.

"It depends," Cedric said, grinning even though he couldn't see her.

"Depends on what?" she asked, sitting down on the bed and placing her whipped cream-covered hand on his muscular chest.

Cedric moaned as she shook the can again, spraying a line of whipped cream all the way down his stomach, "Well?" she asked, "How about if I spray it all over your body," she whispered, leaning down and licking some off of his chest. "And lick every little bit of it off."

"Mmm, I love whipped cream...have I ever told you that?" he said, his laugh turning into a moan as she sprayed the rest of the can all over his body before getting up and taking off her clothes silently and reaching for the chocolate.

She walked over to him and popped a piece in her mouth, chewing it before leaning down and kissing him passionately.

"Very good," he whispered, trying to move around but restrained by the scarves; he didn't realize how tight she had them tied.

"Is Cedric uncomfortable?" she asked. She leaned down and licked some of the cream off his chest, grinning when she heard him moan.

"N-No, I'm...I'm good," he said.

She straddled him again, leaning down and rubbing her body against him, grinning when she heard him moan, "You took off your clothes," he groaned, jerking forward a bit in an attempt to get up.

"You very observant," she said, her grin growing wider.

She lowered her mouth to his chest, licking off most of the whipped cream before moving down, grinning as his moans grew louder and his jerks became more frequent.

She lowered her mouth upon his hard cock, teasing him a bit with her tongue.

He jerked forward immediately, letting out a deep, throaty moan as she continued to lick all of the whipped cream off of him.

"Ohhh God," he moaned and she grinned up at him.

"Enjoying yourself?" she asked.

"Mmm," he moaned, breathing deep. "I'll take that as a yes," Bridgette said, crawling back up to him, his fingers caressing his lips softly, "you've been a good boy Cedric."

"Yes, yes good boy," he moaned as she moved her hands all over his body.

"Do you know what you get for being a good boy?" Bridgette whispered into his ear.

"I want you to answer Cedric, be mommy's good boy," Bridgette purred.

"Let me see you," he moaned. "Let me touch you, let me hold you."

"Ah, ah, ah, not quite yet, I'm not finished with you yet," she whispered, "but I will give you this..."

She kissed him passionately before moving her lips down his chest and straight to his hardness.

"Ohhh," he moaned loudly, bucking his hips up towards her as she sucked on his cock lavishly, toying with his balls also. A few moments later he came into her mouth and she swallowed every bit, smiling afterwards.

"Goddamit Bridgette untie me now before I fucking have to bite my arm off," Cedric growled, not able to take it anymore.

"Ohhh, I love it when you talk dirty," she whispered, grinning.

"Please," he moaned. She crawled up so that they were face to face.

"I don't know...should I?" she wondered and he nodded vigorously, "I guess I could..." she said, her voice trailing off as she slowly untied his first hand.

As soon as she was done, he reached out and tried to untie his other hand.

But before she could even get to his hand, Cedric's shot over to it and he untied it in an instance, pulling off his blindfold and quickly undoing his feet.

"Don't waist any time, do you?" Bridgette asked, now sitting in between his legs. He didn't say anything, just kissed her.

She moaned as he lowered her back onto the bed, kissing her over and over again. "Make love to me," she moaned, kissing him once more before he did as she asked.


	16. Chapter 16

_October 20th, 1994_

Cedric quickly scribbled his name on a piece of paper before throwing it into the Goblet of Fire. Bridgette squealed and jumped up and down, clapping. "You are so getting in and if you don't, I demand a recount!" she exclaimed.

"But nobody votes in this, Bee," Cedric said.

"So?" she asked, laughing and kissing him before entwining her fingers into his and leading him over to a seat.

"When did Dumbledore say we find out again?" she asked as they began to eat dinner.

"Halloween," he told her.

"That's too long from now..." Bridgette murmured, digging into her mashed potatoes.

Cedric laughed and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry about it," he mumbled. She looked up and smiled, her smile fading when she saw Brent and Alexis sit down at the table together.

"You alright? I thought you were over that Bee," Cedric said quietly, hurt on the inside even though he didn't let it show. It still got to him that she was so awkward whenever she saw Brent with Alexis.

"I am but...you know, no one completely gets over something like that," she whispered, turning back to Cedric and smiling. "But don't worry...I'm with you now," she continued, taking his face in her hands and kissing him.

He smiled and kissed her forehead softly. They had been together for almost 2 years now.

About ten minutes later, Bridgette jumped up. "I'm full and going back to the common room, care to join me?" she asked.

"I have to see Professor Sprout about a few things, why don't I meet you there in about 10 minutes?" Cedric asked.

"Sounds good to me," she replied, leaning down to kiss him. "I love you so, so much," she mumbled against his lips.

"Mmm, I love you too, I'll see you there love," Cedric said, smiling at her as she walked out of the Great Hall.

"Badger," she said to the portrait, about to step into the common room but a hand came out of nowhere and pulled her away.

"B...Brent," she said, suddenly finding herself face to face with him.

He didn't say anything but kissed her, hard, pushing her up against a wall. "Oh my God, get away from me!" she exclaimed, pushing him away.

"You don't know how much I've wanted to do that Bee," Brent moaned.

"Well, I don't want you, not anymore," she said, starting to walk away.

"Bee, I don't think you understand...you don't know how much I've wanted to be with you ever since that day. You don't know how hard it was for me to tell you about Alexis," Brent said, grabbing her arm.

"You can't have wanted me that much since you were sleeping with her!" Bridgette exclaimed, pulling her arm out of his grasp.

"I sort of had to, you weren't willing to Bee, I couldn't wait forever you know, I wasn't getting any younger!" Brent exclaimed.

"You promised you would wait until I was ready!" Bridgette shouted. "You promised!"

"Well I didn't think it would take over two months for you to be ready!" Brent shouted right back.

"If you really wanted to be with me you would have waited as long as it took," she said.

"Listen Bee...that was all in the past...let's try and focus on the present ok?" Brent said, his voice softening a bit.

"Ok, the present: I love Cedric," she said, feeling her eyes water. "And he loves me...and that day when we broke up, he listened, he comforted me...that's love, Brent, not what me and you had, I can realize that now. I realize how it feels to be completely and just...utterly in love."

"What do you see in him, anyway?" Brent asked.

"Everything I thought I saw in you," she said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm meeting Cedric in the common room."

With those words she turned around and told the portrait the password before going into the common room, where she went out onto the balcony.

She leaned over the edge and sighed. She knew she did the right thing by walking away from Brent...she knew that she loved Cedric more than anything.

"Hey baby, what are you doing out here?" Cedric asked, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her shoulder tenderly.

She leaned back against him and sighed. "I needed some fresh air," she said, smiling.

"You wanna tell me the real reason Bee?" Cedric asked a moment later, looking down at her with an arched eyebrow.

"I ran into Brent in the hallway," she told him. "He's such a jerk; I wish he would just leave me alone."

"Did anything...happen?" Cedric asked her quietly. She knew he was still a little insecure around the subject of Brent.

"He tried to kiss me," she said quietly. "But I backed away," she added quietly, a knot forming in her stomach as she lied.

"Oh, ok," Cedric said, his arms wrapping around her stomach a little tighter than they were before.

"You don't need to worry Ced," she told him, turning around to face him. "I love you and only you."

"I know Bee...I know," Cedric said, stroking her hair softly as they just stood out on the balcony.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_October 31st, 1994_

"The Hogwarts champion is...Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore exclaimed and the whole Hall erupted into cheers.

Cedric's grin turned a mile wide as he leaned down and kissed Bridgette passionately before getting up and walking into another room.

Bridgette was the last one to stop cheering about five minutes later. She sat down and grinned hugely, her spirits soaring.

Her smile only faded slightly when she saw Brent gazing over at her from down the table.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore exclaimed and the whole Hall glared at Harry as he made his way to the other room, but Bridgette couldn't seem to take her eyes away from Brent.

After Dumbledore finished all of his announcements the students gradually made their ways back to their common rooms.

Once they were both in the common room, Brent dragged her over to a corner where he backed her up against the wall and kissed her fiercely.

Her first instinct was to slap him and push him away, but for some reason her brain pushed that away and went to her 2nd instinct, kissing him back.

He seemed a little bit surprised that she returned the kiss but covered it up by snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

She moaned slightly as she felt his erection pressing up against her leg, her tongue slipping into his mouth.

"Hey, Bridgette I've been looking all over for..." Cedric said, his smile fading and his voice trailing off. Bridgette pushed Brent away and looked over at Cedric who had tears in his eyes.

"Cedric! Cedric hold on, it's not...it's not," Bridgette stuttered, hastily trying to fix her appearance.

"Don't, Bridgette," he whispered, turning away. "Just don't."

"Cedric!" she exclaimed, trying to walk after him, but being stopped by Brent.

"Brent, let go of me!" she cried, feeling tears sting her eyes. "I have...I have to go after him!"

"Wait...are you telling me you just made out with me, but you still want him?" Brent demanded.

"I don't _want_ him, Brent," she said. "I _need_ him! But you'll never understand that!"

"Why the fuck did you just kiss me then? You could've easily pushed me away!" Brent exclaimed.

"Just let go of me!" she exclaimed, pushing past him and out of the common room.

"Cedric!" she exclaimed, looking around her for any sign of him, but there weren't any. She let out a cry before turning right and running down the hall that way.

When she couldn't find him, she fell to the floor in the middle of the hallways and started to cry. She looked up when she heard footsteps behind her. "How could you?" Cedric asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I don't know!" she sobbed, her head still in her palms as she cried, "I just...I don't know!"

"How long?" he asked.

"How long what?" she replied, her voice slightly muffled.

"How long have you been...ch-cheating on me?" he asked, his voice cracking halfway through.

"Cedric, I promise that was the only time--" she said, her voice cutting off abruptly as she remembered back in September when Brent had kissed her.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" he asked slowly.

"You know...back in September, I told you about seeing Brent in the hallway? He well...he sort of _did_ kiss me," Bridgette said softly.

"How could you lie to me, Bee?" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Cedric!" Bridgette cried, standing up and facing him. "I'm so sorry! But I love you! I still love you, please believe me!"

"It's hard to believe you Bee! I mean, I don't even know how many other times you've lied to me, I just...I need to think," Cedric said, brushing past her angrily and storming off down the hallway.

"Cedric!" she cried, more tears flowing down her face.

"Bee...it'll be alright," Brent said softly, coming up behind her and placing a tentative hand on her shoulder.

"NO!" she shouted, shrugging his hand off her shoulder. "It won't be...and it's all because I'm...God, I'm so stupid!"

She took that moment to spin around and smack him harder than she ever had before, running off soon after that.


	17. Chapter 17

_December 24th, 1994_

Bridgette sat in the common room, reading a book. It was Christmas Eve and everyone was heading down to the Yule Ball.

In the month and a half that had passed whispers had reached her ears that Cedric was pursuing Ravenclaw seeker, Cho Chang.

It broke her heart to learn that he had moved on...but now all chance of them getting back together was gone.

She still hated herself for kissing Brent that one day. It caused Cedric to leave her. Now she was alone and friendless, especially after word got around that she cheated on the most popular boy in school, not too many people were fond of her after that.

After she had lost Cedric, she stopped talking for almost a week. On top of that, she almost never ate anything and her grades were slipping.

She was just glad that everyone was staying at the castle for holidays this year. She really didn't want to face her parents, or Cedric's parents for that matter.

Cedric was one of the last people out of the common room. He glanced over at her for a second. She looked up and felt her heart sink as the coldness flashed in his eyes.

She looked back down at her book, not able to look at him as she felt tears springing up to her eyes. She roughly wiped them away with her hands, not bothering to notice how thin and pale they were.

She could feel his eyes linger on her for a second before his friends called after him. When she heard the portrait close, she let her tears flow freely, glad that she was alone as she sobbed.

Nobody was there. Nobody was ever there. Alexis had stuck with Brent, even though it would've probably done her better to dump his ass.

She seriously considered running away from Hogwarts more than once since she and Cedric broke up. She had no friends and there was no chance of her getting any new ones because all of Cedric's friends hated her and Cedric was friends with everyone.

She sighed and got up slowly, her limbs aching slightly from sitting in the chair for so long. She briefly caught a glimpse of herself in the window and she cried even more.

She walked slowly up to her dorm, surprised to see Alexis sitting alone and crying. "I thought I saw you leave with Brent," Bridgette said, wiping away her own tears. "That bastard cheated on me!" Alexis exclaimed, crying even more.

"Does it surprise you?" Bridgette spat angrily, though in the end her curiosity got the better of her, "With whom?"

"Some girl from Slytherin...God, I don't even know her name," Alexis mumbled.

"I'm...I'm sorry," Bridgette said, though it took her a moment to realize that she really meant it.

"Yeah well...you're right," Alexis said, sniffing and wiping her eyes. "I shouldn't be surprised."

"Look at us, we're pathetic," Bridgette said, laughing slightly. "I know," Alexis said, wiping at her eyes some more, "You know what? We should go have fun...forget about everything."

"Where? The Yule Ball?" Bridgette asked, sitting down on the bed next to Alexis. "Brent's there with God knows who and Cedric..." she trailed off and swallowed, trying to stop her tears.

"Yeah...he's there with that bitch Cho Chang. She's just using him for the popularity, you know since he's the champion and all," Alexis said.

"Yeah," Bridgette said, smiling a little. "You know what? We should go crash the Ball...let them know we're over them."

"But...we're not," Alexis said, laughing.

"I know," Bridgette said, sighing. Alexis got up a moment later and walked over to her wardrobe, pulling out two dresses, one that Bridgette recognized as hers. They had bought fancy dresses a while back just in case something like this happened. Alexis' was a turquoise halter dress, and Bridgette's was a emerald green spaghetti strapped dress.

"I don't think I can still fit into that, Lexi," Bridgette said, standing up and taking her dress from Alexis.

"Of course you can, you haven't grown any bigger Bridge...if anything you've gotten thinner," Alexis said, looking at her with concern.

"I'm fine," Bridgette mumbled.

"No, you're not...that's it, I'm making you stuff your face tonight," Alexis told her, shoving the dress into her arms.

"Whatever," Bridgette said, pulling off her clothes and getting into the dress, surprised that it was a little loose on her.

"Seriously, when's the last time you ate?" Alexis asked, zipping up her dress.

"Yesterday morning," Bridgette mumbled against her will.

"Bridge! You used to eat like a cow!" Alexis exclaimed, placing a spell on Bridgette's dress so that it shrank to fit her a bit before quickly doing her hair and makeup magically.

"I just...haven't been hungry," Bridgette said, her face paling a little as she saw her reflection.

"Well we're going to fix that," Alexis said, putting a bunch of concealer and powder on her face so that it looked somewhat healthy. In the end, Bridgette's long hair was curled and put into a half ponytail.

Once they were both ready, they went down to the Great Hall. As they entered, most people glared at Bridgette who kept her face low. "Lexi, this was a bad idea...let's go back," she whispered.

"No Bridge, ignore them. Most of them probably don't even know Cedric at all," Alexis said, glaring harshly at a few people.

Bridgette sighed and sat down at a table, looking around the crowd at all the people. She spotted Brent and the Slytherin who she didn't even recognize.

She saw Alexis tense up next to he as Brent looked over at the two of them.

"Just ignore him," Bridgette whispered. "He isn't worth it."

"I'm so sorry for the way I treated you Bridge, I don't know how I could ever pick him over you," Alexis said, tearing up.

"It's ok Lexi, now stop that crying, you'll ruin your makeup," Bridgette said, laughing.

Alexis laughed shakily and sighed, picking up her menu. "God, I'm starving," she said. "Me too," Bridgette replied, picking up her menu but nearly dropping it as she heard the song being played.

"Bridge...what is it? Bridgette?" Alexis asked suddenly as Bridgette paled.

"N-Nothing," Bridgette whispered, her mind wandering to a party in the summer at one of Cedric's friend's house...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Mademoiselle Bridgette, may I have this dance?" Cedric asked, extending his hand._

_"What would happen if I said no?" Bridgette asked, taking another sip of her martini. She was still getting used to the fact that there was no drinking age in London._

_"Then I'm afraid you will be forced," Cedric said, taking the martini from her hand and setting it on the table._

_"I was enjoying that you know," Bridgette said, laughing as she was swept into Cedric's arms as the next song started._

_**Here I am, lost in the light of the moon that comes through my window**_

_Cedric placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer, softly singing the next words in her ear:_

_**Bathed in blue, the walls of my memory divide the thorns from the roses**_

_**It's you and the roses**_

_She grinned and set her cheek on his as they swayed to the song, "I love your voice, but I'm sorry, not as much as I love J.D. Fortune's," she told him, laughing softly._

_**Touch me and I will follow in your afterglow, heal me from all this sorrow, as I let you go I will find my way when I see your eyes, now I'm living in your afterglow**_

_"That's ok, singing isn't really my thing," he said, grinning._

_**Here I am, lost in the ashes of time, but who wants tomorrow? In between the longing to hold you again, I'm caught in your shadow, I'm losing control. My mind drifts away, we only have today.**_

_"Tell me, Cedric, what IS your thing?" Bridgette asked, grinning up at Cedric._

_**Touch me and I will follow in your afterglow, heal me from all this sorrow, as I let you go I will find my way, I will sacrifice 'til the blinding day when I see your eyes, now I'm living in your afterglow**_

_"You," he said, leaning down to kiss her._

_**When the veils are gone...As I let you go...As I let you go...**_

_"I'm your thing?" she asked, giggling before he could kiss her._

_**Touch me and I will follow, in your afterglow, heal me from all this sorrow, as I let you go**_

_"You're my everything," he said softly._

_**I will find my way; I will sacrifice...Now I'm living in your afterglow.**_

_"I love you," Bridgette whispered, leaning up and kissing him as the last few chords rang through the air._

_**Bathed in blue, the walls of my memory, divides the thorns from the roses...It's you who is closest**_

_"I love you, too," he replied, wrapping his arms around her._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Bridgette had to bite her lip softly to keep from crying as that same song, Afterglow by INXS, reached her ears.

"Bridgette, are you ok?" Alexis asked as Bridgette started to shake with pent up tears. "We can leave if you want."

"Are you sure?" Alexis asked, looking at Bridgette with concern.

"I'm...I'm sure," she replied, smiling weakly.

A few seconds later, as Bridgette was still off in another world, listening to the song, a Ravenclaw walked up to the table and over to Alexis.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. Alexis glanced over at Bridgette who wasn't really paying attention before nodding and standing up.

Bridgette sighed when she realized that Alexis was out having fun while she was stuck at the table, picking at her food.

She gazed out at the dance floor, her heart clenching as she saw Cedric and Cho dancing. His eyes locked with Bridgette's and for a fraction of a second, she thought she saw the look in his eyes...the look he always had when he was with her.

After a second though, it vanished and he looked back down at Cho, smiling at something she said to him.

Bridgette's bottom lip started to quiver as she walked out of the Hall, starting to fully cry once she reached the Hufflepuff common room.

She didn't know why she even went to the stupid thing in the first place.

She went up to her dorm room and fell down onto the bed, shoving her face in her pillow and sobbing.

"Fuck them all," she muttered into her pillow even though she knew no one was around.

She sighed and stood up, wiping her tears. She walked over to the wardrobe and took out pajamas before going into the bathroom to clean herself up.

When she got out she slipped her clothes on before sneaking downstairs to the dormitories to get her book.

She eventually fell asleep in front of the fire, her book on the floor next to her. At around one in the morning, Cedric stumbled into the common room, surprised to see Bridgette there. He didn't know what to do at first.

He moved closer to the couch and gasped as he saw how thin and pale she was.

He had noticed it from afar, but not being this close to her in a long time, he didn't notice HOW thin and pale she was.

He kneeled down beside her and sighed. "I really wish we could have been together," he said, his voice barely audible. "I wish the past could just...be erased."

He sighed and looked around before picking her up gently, noticing that she was a lot lighter.

He carried her up to her dorm and placed her gently on the bed, covering her with the blanket. He hesitantly leaned down and kissed her forehead before leaving.

He sighed, leaning against the wall outside of her dorm room once the door was shut.

He knew that it was his fault that she was so thin and pale. He knew that if they were still together, she would be happy and healthy.

He just couldn't get over the fact that she had cheated on him, with that son of a bitch Brent!

"Cedric, what are you doing here?" Alexis asked, walking up the steps.

"She was sleeping on the couch...I brought her up," Cedric mumbled before going down the stairs.

Alexis sighed and went into the room, thankful to find Bridgette sleeping. She went over to the wardrobe and put her own pajamas on before crawling into her bed and falling asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

"Bridgette, could I have a word with you please?" Professor Sprout asked 2 weeks later when school started back up again.

"Sure," Bridgette replied, waving goodbye to Alexis before following Sprout back into the greenhouse.

"Bridgette...you are usually a...model student. I can't help but notice that in the past few months your grades have been slipping drastically," Professor Sprout told her, "I think you need to start being tutored again Bridgette, every night of the week from 8 to 10."

Bridgette groaned and rolled her eyes. "Fine," she mumbled.

"Good. Then you will meet Mr. Diggory tonight in the library at eight," Professor Sprout said.

"What? Cedric's tutoring me?" Bridgette exclaimed, her face paling a bit.

"Yes, I talked to him about it over the break and he's perfectly fine with it," Professor Sprout told her. "He's willing to help you in any way he can."

"Oh...uhm, ok. Bye Professor," Bridgette said quietly, walking out of the greenhouse. He was perfectly fine with it? He was willing to help her in any way that he could?

"What was that about?" Alexis asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Bridgette said, still in shock, "Professor Sprout wants me to be tutored again...by Cedric, who is supposedly perfectly fine with it."

"Oh my God," Alexis said. "You're right, I don't believe you! He's perfectly fine with it?"

"Supposedly he wants to help me in any way that he can!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Wow...I wonder why," Alexis mused as they went into the Great Hall for lunch.

"I have no clue," Bridgette said, sighing and sitting down, putting a little bit of food on her plate. She was slowly but surely getting back on schedule with her eating, taking it slow right now, "I guess I'll have to find out later."

Bridgette entered the library at five of 8, going to sit at their old table. Cedric wasn't there yet and she took this opportunity to grab a book from the bookcases, sticking her nose in it.

"Oh, good, you're here," Cedric said, walking over to the table about ten minutes later. "For someone who reads so much, you're falling so far behind."

"Leave me alone," she grumbled, her nose still in the book to hide her face, which was on the verge of tears.

"Look, Professor Sprout came to me and asked if I wanted to tutor you...I couldn't just say no, I mean you're failing almost every class...not to mention you haven't been sleeping or eating right," Cedric said, taking the book away from her and forcing her to look at him.

"You don't know anything about me," she said, reaching into her purse and taking out her sunglasses, something she was glad she always kept in handy.

"Apparently I don't," he mumbled. They were silent for a few moments before Cedric continued, "Why? Why did you do it?"

"What's that have to do with potions?" Bridgette said a moment later, trying to keep her tears at bay.

"Just answer me, please," he whispered, seeing Madame Pince glaring over at them.

"Why do I owe you an answer? You wouldn't hear me out back in October when I was willing to talk to you," Bridgette replied.

"I told you, I needed time to think," he answered. "It...It hurt, Bee, it hurt so much."

"But you didn't come back! I waited for you to come back to me and talk to me, but you never did!" Bridgette softly exclaimed, tears flowing freely down her face now, falling past the rims of her sunglasses and down her chin.

He reached out to brush them away but she slid her chair back. "I'm sorry," he whispered feebly.

"Sorry can't change the fact that you moved on Cedric, that you went to someone else," Bridgette said, "You told me once that you couldn't walk away from the woman you loved, you couldn't walk away from me, was that all a lie? Because that's exactly what you did that day, I was on my hands and knees, practically begging you for a second chance."

"At that moment, I didn't know what to think," he said, bowing his head to hide his own tears. "I...I thought you didn't love me anymore, I thought that I wasn't...wasn't good enough for you..."

"I still loved you! I still love you! That's why I'm failing, that's why I haven't been sleeping, haven't been eating!" she sobbed.

"Bee..." Cedric said softly, suddenly getting up and walking over to where she sat, kneeling down in front of her and pulling her face down to his.

He kissed her lips softly, feeling her tears hit his cheeks. She suddenly pulled back, staring at him from behind her sunglasses. "Bee..." he whispered. She hesitated slightly before standing up and running out of the library.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So are you going to go tonight?" Alexis asked the next day at 7:00, an hour before she was supposed to be in the library with Cedric for tutoring.

"No," Bridgette replied immediately. "I don't want to see him again...not now anyway."

"Ok," Alexis said, smiling a little bit before getting up, "I have to finish my homework; I'll be up in our dorms, ok?" Bridgette nodded before pulling out a book and reading it, not putting it down until about 8:00, when she decided to go to the owlery to message her parents.

Bridgette rounded a corner, groaning when she saw Professor Sprout heading towards her. "Miss Peterson, shouldn't you be in the library with Cedric?" she asked.

"Yeah…just heading there, oh my, it seems I'm going the wrong way, silly me," Bridgette said, laughing even though she was cringing on the inside.

"Well, you'd better hurry, you're nearly ten minutes late," Professor Sprout said as Bridgette turned around.

She groaned silently and walked in the opposite direction towards the library, hesitating before entering, "I'm surprised you came," Cedric said bitterly from where he sat, "but either way, you're late."

"Stop being so cheerful, Cedric," she said coldly, sitting down.

"You might as well get back up, we're going to the dungeons today to work on your potions," Cedric said, setting down his book and standing up.

"Fine," she mumbled, standing up and following him out of the library.

Most of the way there Bridgette stayed silent, simply fumbling around with her favorite charm bracelet, glancing over at Cedric once or twice.

"Are you sleeping with her?" she asked suddenly, causing Cedric to stop and turn to her.

"What?" he asked, still shocked.

"You heard me," she said. "Are you sleeping with her?"

"Oh, uhm, yeah," Cedric said quietly, "not like it's any of your business though."

"Oh," she choked out, her throat tightening as tears sprung to her eyes.

She took this opportunity to bring out her sunglasses, folding her arms after she had them on. She found it sort of difficult to see once they entered the dungeons but she didn't care.

"Take those things off," Cedric said, going over to the supply closet and taking out a few things. "You won't be able to see two inches in front of your face."

"I don't care," Bridgette said, setting down her bag and sitting down in front of a cauldron.

"You won't be able to brew the potion," he said, setting down the ingredients on the table.

"Like I care?" Bridgette said, pushing the sunglasses onto her face even more.

"You wanna keep failing?" Cedric asked, getting slightly frustrated.

"Does it matter if I fail or not? I could so ditch this place now since I'm 17 you know, they couldn't stop me either," Bridgette said agitatedly.

"Bee, you gotta stop doing this to yourself," Cedric said, staring straight into her eyes, through the sunglasses.

"What are you, my mother?" she asked angrily.

"No," he said slowly.

"And anyways, I'm not doing anything to myself," Bridgette spat.

"What are you talking about? You aren't eating, you aren't sleeping and you're failing every subject!" he exclaimed.

"We went over this last night, Cedric, now can't we just get this over with?" she asked, glaring at him.

"Fine, here are the ingredients you're going to need," Cedric growled before pointing his wand at the board, "And there's the recipe."

"Whatever," Bridgette mumbled, starting to work on the potion. Suddenly, Cedric took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately.

She gasped at his sudden action, even more startled when he lifted her up, knocking everything off of the table and laying her down on it, crawling up on the table so that he was on top of her.

He worked furiously on the buttons of her blouse, eventually just ripping it off of her.

Bridgette was still too shocked to think everything over clearly, in the end letting her instincts take over, and her instincts were telling her to stay right there.

She hastily lifted his shirt over his head before moving down to his jeans. She had been dreaming about this for about three months and she didn't want to waste any time.

She didn't care that he was with Cho. Cho could die for all she cared, "Oh, Bee," he whispered, seeing how thin she was.

"Don't...don't say anything," she replied, kissing him fiercely.

Cedric took this opportunity to reach behind her and unhook her bra with a flick of his wrists, sitting up and pulling her up with him.

She moaned as he massaged her breasts, biting lightly on his lower lip. "Cedric...Cedric, make love to me," she moaned.

Cedric groaned, kissing her once more as his hands reached to the back of her head, pulling her ponytail out so that her hair fell down.

Bridgette slid his boxers down his legs and threw them to the floor as he positioned himself above her.

All of a sudden they heard footsteps coming towards the dungeon and Cedric leapt off of Bridgette, using a spell to get his and her clothes back in and all of the stuff back on the table.

"Ceddddric!" Cho's shrill voice exclaimed. Bridgette shoved her sunglasses back onto her face and sat down.

She immediately felt tears filling her eyes as she started her work hastily. She couldn't believe she was so stupid, letting her guard slip like that.

Cho entered the dungeon and ran up to Cedric, throwing her arms around him and kissing him passionately. Bridgette bit her lip to keep from crying.

Not being able to see well, but not wanting to take her glasses off, she grabbed a bottle of what she thought to be the right ingredient, putting it in the potion, and resulting in it exploding two seconds later.

Cedric looked over and sighed before looking back to Cho. "I'll see you in a bit all right?" he said.

Cho nodded and kissed him before she left. "I love you!" she exclaimed. He smiled and nodded as she walked away.

"I'm leaving, you can go to Cho now and pretend like nothing happened, don't even worry about it," Bridgette said, picking up her bag.

"Bridgette, wait," Cedric said, grabbing her arm but she yanked it away.

"And...I'll ask Professor Sprout if I can have someone else tutor me...I wouldn't want to stand between you and Ch-Cho," she whispered before running away.


	19. Chapter 19

_February 3rd, 1995_

"Ms. Peterson, could you come with me please?" Professor Sprout asked, walking into the Hufflepuff common room about two months later.

"Is this about my grades? Because I'm really trying to get them up Professor," Bridgette said, setting down her things and following Professor Sprout out of the common room.

"No, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office," Professor Sprout told her, walking swiftly to Dumbledore's office.

"Oh Great, I'm going to be expelled for bad grades," Bridgette thought as they went up the staircase and into his office.

"Ah, Miss Peterson, good," Dumbledore said. Bridgette looked confusedly at him then at the three other people in the room: Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and a little girl she didn't recognize.

"Uhm, Professor, may I ask why I was called here?" Bridgette asked, pushing some of her hair out of the way of her face.

"I was just getting to that, please, sit," Dumbledore said, smiling and gesturing to a chair in front of his desk.

Bridgette quickly sat down next to the other three people as Dumbledore started to talk.

"The second task of the Triwizard Tournament is for the champions to retrieve something...or someone...from the captivity of the mermaids at the bottom of the Black Lake," he explained.

"You four are the people whom the champions are going to have to retrieve," he told them.

"So, in order to ensure your safety, I will be placing a sleeping charm on you before placing you into the lake...don't worry, you will awake once you reach the surface," he finished, motioning for them all to stand up.

_What am I doing here?_ Bridgette thought. _It should be Cho here for Cedric, not me_.

She sighed and got up, standing behind Ron and Hermione, waiting for her turn.

"Are you ready, Miss Peterson?" Dumbledore asked, smiling. Bridgette nodded and he tapped her with his wand before everything went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wish me luck," Cedric whispered to Cho as they stood out on the platform before the 2nd task.

"Good luck," she said, smiling and kissing him as the cannon sounded.

Cedric immediately dove into the water, placing the bubblehead charm on himself right as he hit the water. He knew he was searching for something, but he didn't hear Dumbledore talking about it because he was busy kissing Cho.

He had no idea where to go so he just swam down, following Viktor Krum who seemed to know where he was going.

He swam deeper and deeper, taking a shortcut to get in front of Viktor as he saw what looked like people floating in the water in the distance.

He swam furiously toward them and gasped, seeing Bridgette tied to the statue. He swam up to her, noticing that she looked thinner and paler than ever. He grabbed a nearby rock and desperately hacked at the ropes that bound her.

When finally the rope was undone he took her noticeably thin body in his arms and swam as fast as he could for the top.

Bridgette gasped for air once they reached the surface. Cedric held her closer and swam over to the dock.

"Quick, get them a towel!" Someone exclaimed as Cedric pulled himself and Bridgette out of the water.

Cedric caught the two towels that were thrown at them and wrapped both around Bridgette. "C-Cedric, you need one two," she said, her teeth chattering.

"I'm fine," Cedric said, placing a hand on either side of her face as everyone rushed over towards them.

He leaned forward and kissed her softly. "I'm...I'm so glad it was you," he whispered.

"Cedric?" Cho exclaimed from behind him.

He turned around and stood up, seeing tears in Cho's eyes. "Cho...I...I still love her," he said softly.

She let out a sob but nodded, wiping the tears away from her eyes as she turned away.

He turned back to Bridgette who smiled and threw her arms around him, "So you forgive me?" they both asked at the same time.

Bridgette giggled and nodded. "I love you so much," she whispered, kissing him passionately.

"I'm sorry too, I was such a jackass," Cedric said, kissing her again.

"I shouldn't have kissed him," she said, hugging him tightly.

"I shouldn't have overreacted like that," Cedric said after her, stroking her wet hair and noticing that she was still shivering.

He wrapped his arms tighter around her slim body, kissing her head softly. "Someone get her another towel!" he exclaimed.

Another towel was thrown over to Cedric and he took off the wettest one, wrapping the new one around her as Dumbledore started to talk.

"The points have been tallied and the first place winner of the second Triwizard Task is...Cedric Diggory!" he exclaimed. Bridgette smiled and kissed Cedric's cheek softly as a bunch of people patted him on the back.

After nearly ten minutes, Bridgette and Cedric worked their way out of the crowd and back to the boats. Before she could step into one, though, Cedric turned her around and kissed her fiercely.

"Whoa boy," Bridgette said, pulling back and laughing lightly before stepping down into the boat, helping Cedric down with her.

"I love you," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you..." when he wouldn't stop, Bridgette pressed a finger to his lips and giggled. "I'm sorry," he said. "But I haven't told you that for almost three months...just making up for lost time."

Bridgette giggled a bit and rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes and sighing.

He held her closer and kissed her head softly. "Once we get back to the castle, you are eating like you never have before," he told her.

"Yeah sure whatever," Bridgette mumbled.

"And then...after that..." he whispered in her ear, turning her around slightly and kissing her softly.

"How about we skip the eating and go straight to that?" she asked, quirking her eyebrows at him.

"That works for me," he said, grinning.

The boat slowly came to a stop and Bridgette jumped out, "You have to catch me first!" she exclaimed, taking off in a run, glad she had the head start.

He quickly jumped up and ran after her. She turned around and screamed, seeing that he was catching up to her. "You'll never catch me!" she yelled, running faster.

She threw the towels off herself, allowing her to run faster as she finally made her way into the castle, running up the stairs, squealing as she saw Cedric almost get her a couple of times. She finally reached the common room, barely squeezing past someone as they opened the portrait hole.

"Got you!" Cedric exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

She squealed as he spun her around, setting her back down a moment later, "How about you meet me upstairs in about 10 minutes," she whispered to him.

"I'll be counting," he said, kissing her passionately before she ran up the stairs.

She laughed as she ran up the stairs and went over to her wardrobe, pulling out a few of her unmentionables before deciding to go with her favorite black pair.

She pulled her wet clothes off, about to slide the black panties up her legs when the door opened and Cedric walked in. "I said ten minutes!" she exclaimed, turning around.

"Why bother putting anything on?" he asked, a dark look in his eyes as he suddenly pranced forward, kissing her feverishly before picking her up and setting her down on the bed, his hands attacking her body, but in a good way.

"You are extremely overdressed," she whispered, sliding his swim trunks down his legs, "And cold!" she gasped as his icy skin touched her own.

"Maybe you could warm me up?" he asked, kissing her fiercely.

"I dunno Cedric, what do I get for it?" Bridgette asked, her nipples hardening from Cedric's cold skin being pressed against her.

"Mind-blowing sex," he whispered huskily.

"Mind-blowing, huh? Hmm...I'll have to think about that," Bridgette replied, smiling lasciviously at him.

"Do you need some persuasion?" he asked, cupping one of her breasts.

She moaned loudly, rubbing her legs together in anticipation, "I...I still don't know," she moaned.

He brought his mouth down onto her hard nipple, smiling softly as her moans became louder.

"Do you still need persuasion?" he said, sucking on it some more as her moans became more frequent.

"Oh GOD Cedric, FUCK!" Bridgette screamed as he plunged 3 of his fingers into her.

She writhed beneath him as he plunged another finger into her. "God, Cedric...fuck me!" she exclaimed.

"Oh so now you want that mind-blowing sex huh?" he grunted, his whole hand inside of her by now, Bridgette screaming out as orgasm after orgasm ripped out of her body.

"You don't know how much I've wanted to hold you. To make love to you." he whispered.

"Well now's your chance," she panted, kissing him strongly as they gave into every pent up desire from the last 3 months.


	20. Chapter 20

_June 14th, 1995_

"Eat it," Cedric said, pushing the plate closer to her.

"I told you, I hate turkey!" she pouted, pushing the plate away from herself.

"Eeeeeeat iiiiiiit!" he exclaimed, pushing the plate back to her.

"Fine! I'll eat it!" she exclaimed, tentatively picking up the turkey and making a face before biting some off.

She chewed and swallowed before smiling and taking another bite. Cedric clapped and cheered. "Alleluia, she has a stomach!" he exclaimed.

"Shut up," she mumbled before moving to some of the other food on her plate. Cedric had slowly been getting her to eat more and more food.

"When's the next task again?" she asked, inhaling the rest of her food.

"A week from tomorrow," he told her.

"My parents and yours are staying here that weekend...they'll be thrilled out of their minds to hear about us." Bridgette smiled and gazed dreamily down at the diamond ring on her finger.

Cedric smiled at her, leaning over and kissing her softly. He had asked her to marry him during Spring Break; they both decided to stay at the castle instead of going home, figuring they'd have more alone time.

"I'm not hungry anymore," she said, setting down her fork. "We should go practice some more, you can never be too prepared."

"Darling...I'll be fine. I don't even know what's going to be inside the maze," Cedric said, setting his hand on top of hers.

"I know," she mumbled, smiling up at him. She leaned across the table and kissed him softly. "Let's go outside, it's a beautiful day, I wouldn't want to waste it," she said, standing up.

Cedric smiled up at her and stood up, wrapping his arm around her waist as they made their way outside and over to a spot of grass by the lake.

"Bee, I have something that I've been meaning to give you for a while," he said as they sat down on the soft grass.

"What is it?" Bridgette asked, laying her head on his chest so that both of their bodies combined make an L in the grass.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a letter. "If...if I don't make it out of the third task..." he began.

She sat up and looked him straight in the eyes, shaking her head. "Don't think like that Ced," she said softly.

"I know Bee, but...just take this, it won't open unless...unless something really bad happens," Cedric said, pressing the letter into her hand.

She turned the letter over in her hands and sighed. She didn't say anything, just threw her arms around him and a tight hug.

"I love you," she mumbled into his hair.

"I love you too," he whispered.

"Let's get off this subject...it's depressing," Bridgette said, laughing shakily as she returned to her position with her head on his chest.

"Yeah," he laughed, stroking her hair softly. "Hey, I'm curious, did you ever tell you parents about what happened between us?" he asked.

"Nope," Bridgette said, staring up at the blue sky above her, "Why...did you tell yours?"

"Not straight out saying that we broke up but...they were suspicious that I didn't mention you in my letters," he told her.

"Oh, well if they're suspicious, they probably told my mum and dad," Bridgette said, frowning and rolling over onto her stomach.

"I don't think we should worry about it though...I'm sorry, I was just a little curious," he said, pulling her back over to him.

"It's alright, you don't have to apologize," Bridgette said, grabbing a blade of grass and twirling it around in her fingers.

She laughed a little and he smiled curiously at her. "What is it?" he asked. She shook her head and smiled.

"Nothing...just thinking about things...a little over two years ago I hated you," she said. "And now...we're getting married!"

"Yeah...there was a time a long time ago, back when you were dating Brent, that I was sure I'd never be with you," Cedric said softly.

"I couldn't imagine not being with you," she whispered. "It's like...everything before I met you was a dream and I'm finally waking up."

Cedric smiled softly before slowly getting up and pulling her up with him, their hands coming together and their fingers twining immediately, it just came naturally to them. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I have a question to ask you," she whispered, her face still inches from his as they stood there.

"Ask away," he said, smiling.

"Well...it's crossed my mind several times since we've been together...and even more in the last week or two..." Bridgette began.

"I'm listening," he told her as she paused.

"How would you feel about...children?" she asked.

"You mean...us having children?" Cedric asked.

"No, you and Cho," she said sarcastically, smiling a little. "Of course us."

"I've always thought about it of course, but I never knew where you stood on the subject," Cedric said softly.

"To be honest, I've never wanted anything more," she told him.

"Well then, of course I want to have children with you, I want to have lots and lots of babies with you, and we can live in a big house in the country with a big yard," Cedric said, grinning at her.

"Now, just how many children are you thinking Mr?" Bridgette asked, laughing.

"As many as possible," he said, his grin growing wider. "You have no idea how happy I am that you brought it up...I never would have had the courage."

"So we would've just been like 30 and having had no kids then huh?" Bridgette asked, "Oh, and remember, if I have a bazillion kids, I'm probably going to turn into a fat, cranky old woman."

"I would still love you," he told her, kissing her passionately.

"You say that now," she moaned out.

"But it's true," he said. "I will always, always, always love you."

"If you say so," Bridgette replied, smiling.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again. "We should start trying for one now," he whispered in her ear.

"Cedric, now?" she asked quietly.

"Well, we won't have any time to ourselves once our parents get here," he said. "All they'll want to talk about is wedding plans."

"So...now?" Bridgette asked again.

"Yeah," Cedric replied quietly.

"Well then," Bridgette replied, kissing him back.

He smiled and took her hand, leading her back to the castle.

"I don't even know if the time is right for me," Bridgette told him as they emerged into the busy hallways, everyone else heading for dinner.

"If you want to wait, that's no problem, we've got our whole lives together," he said.

"I...I want to at least wait until we're out of school Cedric," she said softly, looking up at him.

"That's fine," he replied, smiling and kissing her softly. "Let's go practice before dinner, like you said, gotta be prepared," he continued, dragging her up the stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If you call that practice, I can't wait until we aren't practicing," Bridgette said, giggling as she lay on top of Cedric. A part of her knew that what they were just doing WASN'T practicing, it was the real thing.

"Hey, this is your fault...We were supposed to be practicing for the tournament but you just jumped on me!" he exclaimed, smiling.

"I could resist, especially with you all shirtless doing pushups," she said, grinning seductively at him, "Just who could resist that?"

"Not you, that's for sure," he said, grinning and kissing her.

"At the rate we're going, we're going to be able to populate a small country by the time I'm 40," Bridgette said, laughing softly and sitting up, her body straddling his waist.

He took her face in his hands, kissing her passionately. "Several small countries," she moaned, feeling his hardness against her leg.

He rolled her over, his hand caressing her face softly as he positioned himself securely above her. His hand slowly made its way down the side of her body until it got to her leg, hoisting it up around his waist.

She kissed him passionately as they "practiced" some more.


	21. Chapter 21

_June 22nd, 1995_

"Are you ready?" Cedric asked, taking Bridgette's hand in his as the train pulled into the station and their parents stepped out.

"For which part? Telling them we're engaged or telling them we're engaged and expecting?" Bridgette said, laughing nervously.

"Cedric! Bee!" Diane and Tina exclaimed together, pulling them both into a tight hug.

"Hey mum," Bridgette said, after her mother pulled back from the extremely tight hug, "Hi daddy."

They all exchanged greetings before heading back to the castle.

"Are you nervous sweetie?" Diane asked as the 6 of them ate supper at a local restaurant later that night.

"No," he replied instantly, grasping Bridgette's hand beneath table. "I think we should tell them," he mouthed.

"Is...Something wrong?" Roger asked the two of them a moment later.

"No, actually, everything's perfect," Bridgette said, smiling. She held up her left hand and grinned.

"Oh my god!" everyone exclaimed at once.

"That's not all," Cedric continued.

"I'm...pregnant," she finished for him.

"Oh my God!" everyone exclaimed once more, but this time it was a different type of 'oh my god'.

"I'm glad you guys are so...happy?" Bridgette said uncertainly.

"We are happy, sweetie," Tina said, smiling a little. "But...isn't a little soon?"

"We've talked it over, we're adults now you know mum, and we decided that we didn't want to wait," Bridgette explained.

"Couldn't you at least wait until you were out of school?" Diane wondered. "I mean...anything could happen in that maze."

"Mum!" Cedric exclaimed, "We know that. Can't you just trust our decision? All of you?"

"Of course we do," Tina told them. "And, Diane, let's not talk about that...I'm sure they've already discussed this and we should trust them."

"Thank you," Bridgette said, smiling softly.

"Anyway, let's eat!" Amos exclaimed. Bridgette smiled over at Cedric who kissed her on the cheek.

Halfway through the meal, all of the adults were in a heavy discussion about something at the ministry and Bridgette smirked, putting her hand on Cedric's inner thigh.

He looked over at her, his eyes brows raised as she slid her hand further up his thigh.

He immediately jerked forward a bit as she massaged him through his pants vigorously, a smirk on her face, which was perfectly calm as she listened to her parent's discussion.

She quickened her pace, her smirk widening as he groaned, holding onto the table for support.

Their parents were oblivious to the whole thing though as their discussion heated up even more and Bridgette grinned, reaching for his zipper and undoing it, pulling his dick out of his pants.

"Bee," he groaned. She placed a finger to his lips and kissed him, teasing him with her fingers.

He moaned as she quickened her pace even more, and right before he was sure he was gonna cum, she put him back in his pants calmly with a smile.

"Don't you agree, Cedric?" Amos asked and he nodded, panting a bit. "Is there something wrong?" his father asked and he shook his head, glancing over at Bridgette whose smirk was still in place.

"Uhm, I don't feel so well actually," he said a moment later.

"Awww, I got some medicine with me, let's go make you better," Bridgette said, frowning and grabbing her purse as she followed Cedric to the bathrooms.

He pulled her into the men's bathroom, kissing her wildly, "That wasn't a very nice thing that you did," he growled.

"But I couldn't help it," she whispered. "You were sitting there...all sexy and bored...I thought I'd cheer you up."

"Oh yeah?" he whispered, pushing her mini skirt down her legs.

"Yeah," she said quietly, pressing herself against him. "Now why don't you return the favor?"

He grinned, pulling his pants off before she jumped up on him, her legs around his torso to support herself.

"Don't you think our parents will get worried?" she asked. He shook his head and kissed her, feeling a whole lot better.

"Do you feel better honey?" Diane asked as soon as Cedric and Bridgette got back.

"I feel great," he said, smiling slyly over at Bridgette.

"That's good" Amos replied, as they sat back down at the table. Bridgette leaned over and kissed Cedric softly before finishing her food.

"Yeah, that medicine sure did work," Bridgette said, smiling.

Cedric winked at her from where he sat, slowly sliding his hand under the table. He placed his hand on her thigh and slid it up beneath her skirt. She barely stopped herself from moaning out as his hand slid into her panties.

"Something wrong dear?" Tina asked. Bridgette's eyes fluttered closed as Cedric slipped a finger into her.

"N...no mom just t...tired" she stuttered out.

"Should we head back to the castle? It is getting late..." Tina said. Cedric slipped another finger into Bridgette and she moaned a little too loudly, causing people at surrounding tables to stare.

Tina gave Bridgette a skeptical look and Bridgette smiled meekly in return, cursing herself for not being able to hold the moan back.

"I think going back to the castle would be best," Cedric said, keeping a straight face as he inserted yet another finger into her.

"Oh God," she whispered.

"What is it Bee?" Cedric asked, rubbing her clit with his thumb as he put a 4th finger into her.

"N-Nothing," she breathed, now gripping the table for support.

"You sure?" he asked.

She nodded and looked up at him, a small smirk playing at her lips. "I'm sure," she said, sliding her hand over and undoing his jeans.

He immediately jerked forward as she stroked him fast, retaliating by sticking his whole fist in her.

Bridgette's eyes fluttered closed again and she moaned. The parents seemed to be catching on to their actions and stood up. "Yeah, I think we should go," they all said at once.

"We'll be out in a sec," Cedric said. Once the parents left, Bridgette leaned over and kissed Cedric fiercely.

"I can't take you out in public can I?" she moaned, removing her hand.

"Afraid not," he said, grinning and taking his fingers out of her. They both stood up, Bridgette a bit shaky at first.

He slid his arm around her waist and kissed her temple as they stepped out of the restaurant.

"Ready?" Diane asked when the got out.

Bridgette smiled and nodded, her smile fading slightly when she was the look her mother gave her. It was the kind of look that said, "We'll talk about this later."

Bridgette rolled her eyes and took some of the floo powder from the pot that Diane handed to her and flooed herself back to Hogwarts.

She landed back at Hogwarts moments later, Cedric coming out and falling on top of her moments later.

She grinned up at him and kissed him softly. He wiggled his eyebrows at her, grinding his pelvis into hers. He stood up, holding a hand out to her and dragging her up with him.

"Your room, midnight" she whispered as their parents came out.

"If only it could be sooner," he replied, grinning. She smiled and followed her mum and Diane upstairs.

"You cannot be doing that sort of thing in public, Bridgette!" Tina exclaimed once they were in Bridgette's dorm.

"It was him not me!" she exclaimed.

"Still, it isn't appropriate," Tina scolded.

"What was I supposed to do?" Bridgette demanded.

"You could have stopped him, he doesn't have all the power in your relationship," Tina told her.

"Yeah sure mum I was just going to say Cedric take your fingers out of me'?" Bridgette asked.

"Tina, they're young and in love...remind you of anyone?" Diane asked, a small smile playing at her lips.

Tina sighed and shook her head softly, "I think we should all get some sleep...it's nearly eleven thirty," Tina said, sitting down on one of the beds. "When is the task again, Bee?"

"The day after tomorrow," Bridgette told her.

"You must be nervous," Diane said, slipping beneath the covers.

"Yeah, I am...night" she said softly.

Once she was sure they were both asleep, she snuck out of the room. She quietly made her way up to Cedrics dorm, sticking her ear against the door as she heard voices inside.

"You and Bridgette can't even get through dinner without...pleasuring each other, can you?" Amos was saying.

"It seems that way," Cedric said, chuckling.

"Reminds me of your mother and I," Amos sighed, laughing a bit.

"You couldn't keep your hands off her either?" Cedric asked, much to Bridgette's horror.

"Are you kidding? Why do you think we were so young when you were born?" Amos replied, still laughing.

"Wow," Cedric said, "you two need to let me in on a few of your secrets."

"Well..." Amos started.

"Spit it out," Cedric said still chuckling.

Bridgette had to restrain herself from barging into the room, but she was curious as to what they would say.

"I can't believe I'm going to tell you this..."Amos started.

"Well you're going to or I'll force it out of you!" Cedric laughed

"Fine," Amos chuckled. "When I was in Hogwarts with your mum...she would always complain that I wasn't romantic enough...so when you're with Bridgette, take your time, whisper sweet nothings in her ear, stuff life that," he began.

"C'mon dad I want the GOOD stuff" Cedric said.

Bridgette held up her fist to knock on the door but Amos started to talk again.

"You're in for it now," Amos said laughing.

"Tell me!" Cedric exclaimed.

"Yeah, Amos, tell him already!" Bridgette found herself thinking.

"Have you found her 'spot' yet?" Amos asked.

"Her spot?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah, you know the spot where even the lightest touch makes her cum? Because you should always try and find that first," Amos said.

"Well...she goes absolutely nuts whenever I...finger her," Cedric began. "We got into a huge fight but when we made up; she came when my fingers even brushed her clit. I don't know if that's her spot, but she sure likes it."

"Well then make sure you spend extra time there. Have you tried role play?" he asked.

"No, but I've thought about it...three months apart gives you time to think about things," Cedric said.

"I suppose it does...well goodnight then"

Bridgette knocked on the door before opening it. "Am I interrupting anything?" she asked softly.

"No, of course not," Cedric said, feeling his groin stiffen immediately. She smiled and walked over to him, kissing him softly. Cedric looked over at Amos and Roger and gestured for them to leave with his eyes a moment later.

"We were just leaving," they said, standing up and leaving the room.

Bridgette smiled at Cedric and slowly slid her robe off, revealing what was on underneath. He grinned as she revealed only a lace bra and panties and pulled her closer, pressing his lips onto hers.

"Cedric have you been a bad boy?" Bridgette asked in a sultry voice.

"So bad," he said, pulling her down onto the bed

"Well then, I suppose you'll have to be punished," she whispered, tracing a line down his stomach.

"Punish me," he breathed.

She got up and walked back over to her robe, bending over slowly as she got something out of it.

"What are you doing?" he asked, smiling slightly.

"You'll see," she said in a sing song voice, standing up a moment later.

He chuckled a little, seeing what she had in her hand. "You came prepared," he said.

"Oh yes I did," she replied, crawling on top of him.

"What do you plan to do with such a bad boy like me?" he asked.

"I think you need a beating," she said, taking the handcuffs she had and cuffing his wrists to the bed frame. She smiled slyly and slid his boxers down his legs, throwing them to the floor.

"A b...beating?" he stuttered out.

"Are you scared, Cedric?" she asked.

"Well I don't know should I be?" he asked.

"I don't know...exactly how bad have you been?" she asked, grinding her pelvis into his slowly.

"Oh god," he moaned.

"You haven't answered my question, Cedric," she said, grinding against him once more.

"Ohhh," he moaned.

"I expect and answer," she whispered, sliding her hand down and stroking him fastly.

"I...I, oh fucking god," he moaned. He came all over her hand and she smirked, bringing her fingers up to her lips.

"Is that your spot then, Cedric?" she whispered into his ear.

"You...you heard?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. "Every word," she told him.

"Oh god," he groaned.

"Role play sounds fun," she said, laughing a little, "I can't believe you told them that about me though," she commented.

"I wouldn't have if I knew you were out there," he said.

"Well, still" she said.

"Come on, don't tell me you don't talk about this sort of thing with your mum," he said.

"Actually, no I don't," Bridgette told him. "I got yelled at for what happened tonight," she continued softly.

"Oh," he said.

""Oh"?" she repeated. "Is that all you have to say? Maybe you're even more of a bad boy than I thought."

"Maybe…whatcha gonna do about it?" Cedric asked

"Maybe I should just leave you here," she mused.

"WHAT?" Cedric asked.

She smirked and started to stand up. "Maybe that's what I'll do," she giggled.

She got to the door before she glanced back at Cedric, "Better yet, I think I'll pleasure myself and just let you watch" she said, her hands moving to her robe which she had put back on. She slid it off and sat on the bed, soon slipping out of her panties.

She reached into his drawer and pulled out the dildo she kept in there, "You are evil, Bridgette Peterson," he groaned.

She didn't say anything, just licked the dildo and turned it on, "Oh God," he groaned, stiffening as she slipped the dildo into herself.

"Oh Cedric this feels sooo good!" she cried out.

He stiffened considerably at the sight of her, groaning when he realized that he was cuffed to the bed and couldn't do anything about it.

"Bridgette uncuff me" Cedric said.

"And what if I...refuse?" she moaned, continuing to pleasure herself.

"Bee I beg you!" he exclaimed.

She looked at him and smiled before taking the dildo out and pouncing on him.

"What is your favorite thing to eat?" she moaned.

"You" he replied and she smiled and kissed him playfully, her hands reaching up to the handcuffs.

Once she uncuffed him, he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her fiercely. "Are you hungry, Cedric?" she moaned.

"Very" he replied, suddenly pushing her down on the bed.

She opened her legs for him and he bowed his head between them, pressing his tongue to her opening.

She moaned loudly as he licked her over and over, his fingers toying with her swollen clit.

"Oh Cedric!" she cried, coming into his mouth over and over again.

"I knew that was your spot," he moaned.

"Cedric," she moaned. "I...I need you inside of me!"

"How bad do you want me," Cedric asked.

"More than you could possibly imagine," she moaned.

"Tell me," he growled.

"I WANT YOU!" she cried.

"Tell me exactly what you want me to do to you...and I mean EXACTLY" Cedric said before licking her wet sex again.

"I want you to fuck me like there's no tomorrow!" she cried, coming into his mouth again. Cedric immediately lapped her juices up before crawling up her body. He kissed her passionately as he loved her body.


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: Hey all, I just wanted to pop in to thank you all so, so much for reviewing and supporting this story. This chapter is going to be pretty long, and I hope you like it. There will probably be 6 or 7 more chapters to go after this, maybe more. As a side note, don't pay attention to the dates, because I figured out that I screwed a lot of them up, so yeah, lol, but I don't feel like taking them out. Once again, thanks so much to my reviewers, and to the lurkers. Hope you like this chapter!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_June 24th, 1995_

"You have to promise me you wont do anything stupid or heroic in there Cedric" Bridgette told Cedric an hour before the 3rd task.

"I promise," he said, smiling. "Everything is going to be fine, Bee, don't worry about it."

"I'm sorry..."Bridgette said softly.

"Don't be sorry," he told her, kissing her softly.

"I'm just scared. We need you...this baby and I need you" she told him, placing his hand on her abdomen.

He rubbed her belly gently and sighed. "I know," he whispered. "I'm more than prepared for this task, I'm sure it'll be a piece of cake."

"I hope you're right," Bridgette said softly.

"Cedric, Dumbledore needs you down at the maze," Professor Sprout said, walking up to the Hufflepuff table.

Cedric nodded and kissed Bridgette passionately before following the Professor out.

Once he was gone, Bridgette took the letter he gave her out of her pocket and turned it over in her hands, tears escaping her eyes.

She got up and ran to her dorm. She found Tina and Diane sitting on one of the beds and shoved the letter back into her pocket.

"Hey sweetie, you ready?" Tina asked. Bridgette wiped her eyes and nodded. They all got up a few moments later and made their way to the stadium.

As they took their seats, Bridgette saw Cedric standing at the opening of the maze, gazing up at her.

She smiled down at him, blowing him a kiss softly and giggling as he reached out and "caught" it, holding it close to his heart.

"I love you," he mouthed, smiling at her.

"I love you more!" she mouthed back.

"Never," he mouthed to her, giving her a look that made her fall in love with him all over again.

"Students, teachers, honored guests..." Dumbledore began but Bridgette paid no attention, running down to where Cedric stood and kissing him fiercely.

"Ms. Peterson! Please return to your seat this instant!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed as she clung tightly to Cedric, tears falling out of her eyes.

"I don't want you to go!" she whispered.

Cedric placed his hands on her shoulders and held her at arms length, gazing into her tear-filled eyes. "Everything is going to be all right," he whispered. "Bee Bee, listen to me, I will be fine, ok?"

"Remember...you promised me you wouldn't do anything stupid Cedric. You be a goddamned chicken if you have to," Bridgette whispered.

"I will," he said, kissing her forehead lightly. "Now go back to your seat, the sooner the task gets started, the sooner I'll be out of there!"

"The sooner we can move on with our lives," Bridgette sighed, kissing him softly before heading back to her seat.

Dumbledore began his speech again and then the cannon sounded and the four champions went into the maze.

Bridgette began to cry as soon as Cedric disappeared from her view, biting her lip softly to hold back most of the noise from her sobs.

Tina put her arm around her daughter as she cried, her shoulders shaking with the intensity of her sobs. "I d-don't want him t-to d-die!" she exclaimed.

"Shhh, honey it'll be ok...everything will be just fine," Tina said softly, stroking her hair.

After a while, Bridgette calmed down, though her face was bright red from crying.

"Hey Bridge," Alexis said from behind her, walking down from her seat at the top.

"Hey, Lexi," Bridgette said softly.

"How are you holding up?" Alexis asked.

"Ok I guess. I'm scared to death for him Lexi," Bridgette said softly.

"I know...but Cedric's strong and brave, he'll make it through," Alexis told her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"He's too brave, that's the thing that worries me," Bridgette said.

Suddenly, red sparks were shot up from somewhere inside the maze and Bridgette held her breath.

A strong gust of wind brought out the Beauxbatons girl, Fleur Delacour, who looked pretty beaten up. Bridgette let her breath out as more tears filled her eyes.

The same thing happened shortly after, but this time bringing out the Durmstrang champion, Viktor Krum. Bridgette found herself even more distressed now for some reason.

Almost two hours passed and Bridgette started to panic. "Where is he?" she whispered to herself.

"Bridge! Look!" Alexis exclaimed, jumping up as suddenly two people fell into the center of the stadium.

Bridgette jumped up and started to cheer, seeing Cedric. Confusion flooded her mind a second later as Harry Potter kept hovering over Cedric, who was lying down on the ground.

Suddenly, an ear-shattering scream cut through the crowd's cheers.

Bridgette's heart skipped a beat as suddenly all of the teachers hovered around Harry and Cedric.

"Oh my God," she whispered, running down to the large crowd around the two.

"Let me through!" she exclaimed to no avail. She was probably the shortest person in the crowd and they weren't budging.

"Is he breathing?" she heard someone say. She let out a cry and shoved her way through the crowd.

"Oh my god! What happened?" she cried, falling to her knees next to his pale body, her hands shaking as she touched his cold face.

"The cup was a portkey," Harry said. "It...It took us to a graveyard and...Voldemort, he tortured Cedric..." but the rest was drowned out by Bridgette's crying.

"I told him not to do anything stupid," she cried, her face completely wet from the tears as she rested her head on his chest.

She felt hands trying to pry her away from Cedric but she clung desperately to him. "I won't leave him!" she sobbed.

"We have to get him to the hospital Ms. Peterson, please," Dumbledore said softly to her, "he'll need to be transported immediately to St. Mungo's."

She reluctantly let go and looked up at Dumbledore. "I'm going with him," she said sternly.

"Ok, as long as it is fine by your parents," he told her.

"Of course it is," Tina said, forcing her way through the crowd.

He nodded solemnly and everyone made a small circle before being transported to St. Mungo's a second later.

Later that night, Bridgette sat next to Cedric's bed, gazing at his still, pale body.

The doctor's had done all they could, but it turned out Voldemort had used the Crucio curse on him for too long...he would be in a comatose state probably the rest of his life.

She breathed a shattering sigh, pulling the letter he gave her out of her pocket. As if on cue, the seal magically disappeared and she dropped the letter in surprise, a gold locket falling out of the envelope and onto the floor with a soft clink.

She bent down to pick it up, feeling her hands shake a little. She opened the locket and started to cry, seeing a picture of her and Cedric dancing. The picture moved and Afterglow by INXS started to play in her mind.

She pressed her eyes tight together and clasped the locket firmly around her neck before, with shaky hands, taking out the letter and reading it.

_My Dearest Bridgette,_

_If you're reading this, it means I didn't survive the third task...of course, you already know that. Wow...this is harder than I thought it would be...I guess I'll get right to it..._

_I believe that I met you for a reason...you taught me how to love and be loved, the greatest thing that anyone can learn. I thank God (or whatever greater power is out there) everyday that I have you in my life. You stole my heart from the moment I first saw you, in a dream I had in my third year...you were only a baby in the dream, but I knew I had to meet you and spend the rest of my life with you. I've already told you this many, many times but I feel the need to say it again: I love you._

_I love everything about you...your eyes, your lips, your heart, your soul, your mind, your kindness. Whenever I see you, everything around me just disappears. Whenever I think about you, my heart skips a beat. Every time we kiss, I swear I can fly. You are all I ever think about. You are my sunshine on a cloudy day...my rainbow after a thunderstorm...you are my everything. I would do anything for you...I would climb mountains, build bridges...anything you want, I would find a way to get it to you. You are the most beautiful person in the world; don't let anyone else let you think differently. You are always so understanding...even after everything we've been through, you have always been right there beside me, loving me like no one ever has before. My love for you is a journey; starting at forever and ending never._

_I have to admit, the first few months of our relationship were absolute torture. You have no idea how much I just wanted to rip your clothes off and ravage your body. I knew what you had been through and understood your reluctance toward sex but really...you don't know what you do to me, Bee. Being around you is like...I don't know...a natural high. Your voice makes me tremble inside and your smile is an invitation for my imagination to go wild. Our first night together was like a dream come true. Sex with you is something new every time...I never know what to expect._

_Trust is a very hard thing to earn...after I saw you with Brent back in October, I didn't know if I would ever trust you again. I did sleep with Cho after you and I broke up but, to be honest, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I realized that loving you...it's like breathing, how can I stop? It got so bad that I went to Professor Sprout and requested to tutor you. It was the only way I could see you, talk to you. After that day in the dungeon, I knew that I needed to be with you. The second task convinced me completely when it was you I had to save instead of Cho because, in reality, you are my one and only treasure._

_The night of the Yule Ball when Afterglow started to play, my mind immediately went to that night at my friend Kyle's when we danced to that song. Cho made me dance with her, but my eyes were on you the entire time. I saw how pale and thin you were and my heart shattered into a thousand pieces. I wanted to take you into my arms and let you know that I loved you and everything was going to be all right. I am so sorry, Bee...you will never know how truly sorry I am for putting you through that living hell._

_Although I want nothing more than anything for you to be happy, it scares me to think that you will move on and find another man that you'll love more than me. I don't want you to ever forget me...I know I'll never forget you or the love that we've shared. Nevertheless, you need to live your life and I do not want to stop you...you are so full of life and potential, one of the many things that made me fall in love with you._

_The best kind of love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds...that is what you have given me and what I hope to give to you, whether I am in this world or the next. If I die in this tournament, know that what we had was real. More real than any love that anyone has ever had before._

_Do not think of my death as the end of our love but rather, a new beginning. Remember this: I will never ever leave you. I will be with you in your dreams, your heart, and your soul. Our hearts are one; they always have been and always will be. I have once heard it said that love, like a river, will cut a new path whenever it meets an obstacle. That is what our love did, Bridgette, and what it will continue to do even though I am not in this world any longer. Our love can conquer anything, even death._

_Well, I think I'd better wrap this up...I'm meeting you in the Great Hall for dinner in a few minutes. I just wanted to let you know that I love you and I'll never leave you. A part of you has grown in me, and so you see, it's you and me, together forever and never apart, maybe in distance but never in heart. I think my feelings for you can be summed up in a song I heard a few summers ago at a party:_

_Every time our eyes meet _

_This feeling inside me _

_Is almost more than I can take _

_Baby when you touch me _

_I can feel how much you love me _

_And it just blows me away _

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything _

_I can hear your thoughts _

_I can see your dreams _

_I don't know how you do what you do _

_I'm so in love with you _

_It just keeps getting better _

_I want to spend the rest of my life _

_With you by my side _

_Forever and ever _

_Every little thing that you do _

_Baby, I'm amazed by you _

_The smell of your skin _

_The taste of your kiss _

_The way you whisper in the dark _

_Your hair all around me _

_Baby you surround me _

_You touch every place in my heart _

_Oh, it feels like the first time, every time _

_I want to spend the whole night in your eyes _

_Every little thing that you do _

_I'm so in love with you _

_It just keeps getting better _

_I want to spend the rest of my life _

_With you by my side _

_Forever and ever _

_Every little thing that you do _

_Baby, I'm amazed by you_

_You are the shining star of my life that lights my way to guide me...I will keep loving you forever until the infinite road ends. Goodbye my love, my angel, my honey, my baby, my sweetheart, my Bee Bee, my everything...I love you._

_I'll be seeing you,_

_Cedric_


	23. Chapter 23

By the time she was finished, the letter was stained with her tears. "This wasn't supposed to happen," she sobbed quietly. "You weren't supposed to die, Cedric...we were going to get married, have a baby and live in a big house in the country!"

"He's not dead sweetie," Tina's soft voice said from the doorway, where she stood with Roger, Amos, and Diane.

"No, but he can't say anything," she whispered. "And he can't see me...he probably doesn't even know who I am anymore!"

With those words she got up and ran from the room, pushing past anyone in her way and going to the elevator, pressing the button for the top floor.

When she reached the roof, she ran over to the edge, preparing herself to jump.

She clutched onto the edge of the wall, her tears falling from her eyes and over the side of the building as she slowly got one leg over the side, and then the other, slowly turning herself around so that she was facing thin air as her hands clutched the side of the building, her feet only on a thin rail.

"Bee Bee," said Cedric's voice from behind her. She turned her head and saw him standing on the roof. "No, you're not really here!" she cried.

The wind picked up and she had to clutch even tighter on the rail, her palms sweaty from the summer heat.

She turned back and he was gone. Suddenly, Diane, Amos, Tina and Roger walked out onto the roof.

"Bee!" everyone cried, a sense of immediate urgency to their voices as they rushed forward, stopping about 5 feet away from her.

She gripped the railing tighter, starting to cry again, "Go away!" she cried.

"You making a mistake, Bee," Tina said, walking closer to the edge.

"No! No I'm not! Go away all of you!" she exclaimed, leaning out a bit further.

"Think about the baby!" Tina exclaimed.

"Cedric could still come back! How do you think he would react if he found out you killed yourself and his child?" Diane said softly.

"They said he isn't coming back!" Bridgette cried.

"They said there is a good possibility...that's not definite!" Tina cried.

"He wouldn't want you to do this, Bee," Diane said, walking over to Bridgette.

"I can't live without him!" Bridgette exclaimed, taking her hands off the rail accidentally to cover her eyes, and screaming as she began to fall forward.

Tina and Diane screamed while Roger rushed forward, taking out his wand. "Arresto Momentum!" he cried, making Bridgette stop in mid air. "Wingardium Leviosa!" he exclaimed next, making her float to the top.

When she was safely in her father's arms he quickly walked away from the edge, Bridgette crying against his chest.

"I'm sorry, daddy!" she cried.

"Shhh...It's ok baby...it's ok," he whispered as they all piled back into the elevator.

"I can't live without him!" she sobbed, her tears soaking through Roger's shirt.

"It'll be alright Honey Bee," Roger said soothingly, stroking her hair as they made their way to Cedric's hospital room.

Roger placed her in the chair next to Cedric's bed.

She started crying even more when she thought about what she had almost done, moving the chair closer to Cedric's bed and taking his hand in hers, kissing it softly.

"I'm sorry, Cedric," she whispered, resting her head on his chest.

The parents took this as their signal to leave, exiting quietly and letting Bridgette have her time with him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_February 25th, 1996_

8 months later

Bridgette walked into Cedric's hospital room and sighed. He hadn't changed at all from the last time she saw him.

"Hey baby," she whispered, stroking his face softly, "the baby is growing bigger and bigger everyday! He's due in March...just 1 month from now, and yes, it's a boy! I knew you...you always wanted a b...boy." She couldn't stop the tears from forming in her eyes as she finished her sentence.

"I've decided to name him Benjamin," she continued, wiping away her tears. "Benjamin Adam Diggory."

"I...I want him to have your name Cedric," she told him, "I guess I...I came today to say goodbye. I...I spoke to the doctors and they say that there is little to no chance of you waking up so I gave them the OK to pull the plug." She wiped furiously at her eyes before continuing. "I'm sorry, Cedric I'm sorry things didn't work out the way we wanted...the way we planned...n-nothing in the world would have made me happier than to be your wife and...And have your children."

She couldn't stop the tears from coming as she finished, "Oh God, Cedric, I love you so much" She couldn't stop from breaking down and collapsed into tears, nearly screaming when she felt a hand touch her cheek.

She looked up and saw Cedric smiling at her. "Oh God," she whispered. "I...I'm dreaming."

"B...Bee," he said hoarsely.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed, tears filling her eyes.

She nearly pranced on him, but her belly got in the way so she simply resorted to getting as close to him as possibly, hugging him tightly.

She let out a cry when his arms wrapped tightly around her, "Oh God Cedric! I thought you left me!" Bridgette cried.

"I would never leave you, Bee," he whispered.

"I love you so much," she sobbed into his shirt, "don't ever do that to me again."

"I love you, too," he replied, holding her closer. She lifted her head and kissed him passionately.

"I...I have to get everybody!" she exclaimed suddenly, getting up and walking as fast as she could out of the room.

"Mum! Dad!" she cried. "Diane, Amos! He's awake!"

"Bridgette...what are you talking about?" Diane asked urgently, "This has happened before Bee...are you absolutely sure?" She was referring to the time when Cedric had opened his eyes, but it turned out that it was simply a reflex.

"He talked to me!" she exclaimed. "And he held me and he kissed me!"

"Oh my God," Diane and Amos said, running towards their son's room. The last few months had been pure torture on all of them, but especially Diane and Amos.

Bridgette ran to follow them but Tina stopped her. "Let them have time alone with their son," she said.

She nodded and instinctively rubbed her stomach before slowly sitting down in a chair that was outside the room.

About an hour later, Diane and Amos came out, smiling. "He's asking for you, Bridgette," Diane said.

Bridgette smiled and got up semi-waddling into Cedric's room, where he was sitting up.

He smiled at her and she sat down next to him. "So...Benjamin Adam Diggory?" he asked.

"Yes, that is, of course unless you don't like it," she said softly, still amazed that he was awake.

"No, I love it," he said.

Her hand flew to her mouth and she started to cry. "I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "I just can't believe you're awake!"

"Bee, it's ok baby," Cedric said softly, his hand reaching out to cup her cheek.

He noticed the locket around her neck and smiled. "The letter opened?" he asked.

"You said unless something really bad happens...and something really bad did happen," Bridgette told him.

"I know," he sighed. She wiped away her tears and said, "Cedric...the night they brought you here, I did something really, really horrible."

"What?" he asked.

"I...I almost threw myself off the building," she said quietly.

"What?" he nearly shouted.

"I thought you would never wake up," she said, her voice barely audible. "And I couldn't...I can't live without you, Cedric, I can't!"

"Shhh...Bee, I'm here...just don't ever, EVER do anything like that again..." Cedric said, leaning forward and taking her in his arms.

"I won't, Cedric...I'm so sorry," she said, wrapping her arms tight around him.

"You're so pale!" she said when she pulled back, "And you're weaker than you were before."

"Bee, I have to ask you something," he said, gazing into her eyes. "Well...the entire time I was...I guess asleep, I could feel you there, I could feel your presence and it made me feel...safe. You came everyday and told me about the baby and work and your family...then you started coming every other day...then once a week...until you only came once in a month and I started to give up, I started to...I don't know, go toward the light." Bridgette let out a small sob as he continued. "And now, you aren't even wearing your ring...Bee, what's going on? Do you not love me anymore?"

"I...I um," she said slowly, avoiding his gaze.

"Bee...what is it?" Cedric asked again.

"I...met someone," she whispered, staring down at the ground.

"Y...you what?" Cedric asked, his face becoming even paler than it was before.

"It was about...I don't know, four months after graduation," she said. "And I started working at the ministry with Mark and he asked me out...we've been dating since then."

"Mark...who...who's Mark?" Cedric demanded.

"My...boss," she said quietly, still avoiding his eyes.

"Boss? How fucking old is he?" Cedric asked.

"Mid twenties," she replied.

"Have...have you slept with him?" Cedric asked, his heart breaking with every word she said.

When she didn't answer he felt tears fill his eyes. "I...yes," she answered after a while. "I...I love him."

Cedric immediately felt his world end. He blinked and the tears came out almost instantly.

"I didn't think you were going to wake up," she whispered feebly.

"Oh God. I...I wanted you to move on but...but not this quickly...what if he hurt our baby?" Cedric exclaimed.

"I made sure it was safe," she said immediately. "I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't absolutely sure."

"Get out," Cedric whispered shakily.

"Cedric," she whispered, tears falling freely down her cheeks. "Just leave, Bridgette," he said.

"Cedric I..." she protested.

"GET OUT!" he shouted.

She felt tears forming in her eyes as she slowly got up and walked out of the room, glancing back at him when she reached the doorframe.

He was hunched over and crying, his sobs filling the room.

"I...I'm sorry," she whispered before leaving the room.


	24. Chapter 24

"Mark, can I talk to you for a minute?" Bridgette asked, walking into Mark's office.

"Of course, Bee," he said, smiling.

She sat down in front of his desk and sighed. "I...I don't think this is going to work," she began.

"What? Bee...I thought..." Mark began to say.

"I'm in love with someone else," she told him.

"Who?" he asked, leaning over his desk so he could look her in the eyes.

"Cedric Diggory," she said. "But I thought he died in June," Mark said slowly.

"No...he was in a coma, he...he just woke up. He...he's the father of my baby," Bridgette told him quietly.

"So I was a...replacement until he woke up?" Mark asked.

"No...please don't think like that Mark...I...I never thought he was going to wake up," Bridgette said.

"He was my first love," she continued. "I thought I could let go but I can't...I just can't, please understand."

Mark sighed and closed his eyes for a few moments, "Actually, I was meaning to tell you that I thought we should see other people. The entire time I was with you I just...I never had your heart," Mark told her.

She nodded and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "You were the only good thing in my life after what happened to Cedric," she said. "Thank you."

"So...I'll see you at work Monday?" Mark asked, leaning back in his chair as she stood up.

"Yeah, see you," she said, leaving his office.

She breathed a sigh of relief once she was outside of his office before closing her eyes and apparating herself to St. Mungo's and just hoping it wasn't too late.

She walked into Cedric's room, smiling when she found him awake. "Cedric," she said, walking over to his bed. "I broke it off with Mark."

He averted his eyes from hers and looked over at the wall, a stony expression still on his face.

She reached into her purse and slid her engagement ring back onto her finger.

"Cedric...look at me," she said softly, reaching her hand out and caressing his cheek softly.

"I thought you loved him," he whispered, still not looking at her.

"I thought I did Cedric. That day you...you kicked me out I went home for these past few days and I thought about everything. I realized that I never loved him Cedric..." Bridgette said.

"I love you," she told him, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "I always have loved you...I always will love you."

She saw tears in his eyes and she leaned forward, kissing him softly.

She placed her other hand on the other side of his face and pressed her tongue against his lips.

At first he was resistant, keeping his mouth closed, but when she let out a moan of frustration he finally obliged to her.

Suddenly, she pulled away, placing a hand on her stomach. "Oh God," she moaned.

"What...Bee...what is it?" Cedric asked, alarm rising on his face.

"I think my water just broke," she said quietly.

"What? You...you still have a month!" Cedric exclaimed. He slowly got out of bed, his legs still somewhat weak and walked over to the door.

"Someone, help!" he exclaimed, looking both ways down the hall.

A nurse came running up to Cedric, "Mr. Diggory you shouldn't be out of bed!" she exclaimed. "My...my fiancée is in labor...she's early!" Cedric exclaimed.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place," the nurse muttered, hurrying over to Bridgette.

"We need to get you to the labor center," she said, holding on to Bridgette, "I'm going to apparate you there."

"I'm coming with you!" Cedric exclaimed.

"Mr. Diggory, you are in no state to be apparating or anything yet...we're going to contact her parents, you need to be here when they come," the nurse explained, holding on to Bridgette and disappearing immediately.

Cedric groaned and walked over to his dresser, quickly changing into real clothes, his strength returning immediately.

Ten minutes later, Tina, Roger, Diane and Amos walked into his room. "Cedric, where is she?" Tina asked immediately.

"Labor center or something, I need to be there!" Cedric cried.

"Cedric, you're still recovering..." Diane began but Cedric cut her off.

"I want to see my son when he's born!" he exclaimed.

She nodded and held on to Cedric's hand as she apparated to the labor center, going to the directory and looking up Bridgette before they all hurried down to her room.

"Bee!" Cedric exclaimed, hurrying to her side, he took her hand and kissed it softly. "How are you feeling?"

"It hurts so bad," she moaned, her face drenched in sweat as she lay on the bed.

"I'm here now, Bee, I'm here," he said, smoothing her hair away from her face and kissing her forehead softly.

"Oh, OHHHH," she screamed as a contraction swept through her body. It was over a minute later and Bridgette cried softly from the pain.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Tina asked the nurse.

"About a minute or so," the nurse told her, looking down at the clipboard she was holding. "Cedric it hurts so bad," Bridgette cried.

He squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek. "Just think, after it's over we'll have a baby boy," he said, trying to soothe her.

"Yeah," she said, her face contorting in pain again as another contraction swept through her body.

"Oh God," she groaned, squeezing the life out of Cedric's hand.

"Cedric!" she cried out in pain as another contraction hit her, "It hurts sooo bad!"

Cedric looked desperately to her father. "What do I do?" he mouthed.

"Can she get any pain medication?" Roger asked as he watched his daughter cry in pain.

"Of Course, Mr. Peterson, excuse me," the nurse said, hurrying out of the room. Cedric looked down at Bridgette and smiled.

"Just hang in there, ok?" he said.

She nodded, her eyes closing slowly as sleepiness took over her body, "Bridgette, you need to stay awake!" a doctor said, walking into the room and over to her, saying a spell that made the pain not as bad.

"Cedric, thank you for being here," she said, smiling over at Cedric. He smiled down at her and kissed her softly.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he said.

"Ok Bridgette, I need you to push," the doctor told her. She shook her head and cried softly at the pain from the pressure, "C'mon Bridgette, you can do it." She took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could, crying out at the pain.

"Come on, Bridgette, we're almost there," the doctor said.

Bridgette fell back onto the pillow and shook her head. "I can't," she breathed.

"Bee, honey you can do it, just think, our baby Bee, our BABY!" Cedric exclaimed.

She squeezed Cedric's hand and pushed harder, screaming out in pain. "I see a head, Bridgette, keep going!" the doctor exclaimed.

She panted as Cedric wiped sweat off her forehead with a cool towel as she pushed one more time.

The sound of crying suddenly filled the room and Bridgette fell back onto her pillow, breathing heavily.

Cedric laughed joyously as he saw the nurses cleaning up their son before bringing him over to Bridgette who smiled down at him, "Cedric he's s…so beautiful," she said, crying from happiness. He had big curious green eyes and a small tuft of light brown hair, revealing a toothless smile when Bridgette cooed at him a moment later.

"We have a son," Cedric whispered in amazement. "We have a son, Bee!"

She nodded, tears falling from her eyes as their son reached out and grabbed her finger, sucking on it a moment later, "I think he's hungry," she said.

"Do you have a name picked out?" the nurse asked as Bridgette pulled down her shirt a little, offering her nipple to the baby.

Bridgette looked over to her parents, a little uncomfortable about them being in there while she was breast feeding, "We'll see you in a few sweetheart," her mother said before they all left.

"You had a name, didn't you, Bee?" Cedric asked, not able to stop smiling.

"Benjamin Adam Diggory," she said as her son fed off of her. The nurse smiled before leaving the room to give them some privacy.

"We have a son," Cedric whispered again, wiping furiously at his eyes to keep from crying.

"I love you so much baby," Bridgette said to him.

"I love you, too," Cedric said, leaning down and kissing her softly, "That baby is so damn lucky you know," he whispered into her ear, chuckling a little bit.

"You just witnessed a miracle and that's all you can think about?" Bridgette asked, laughing.

"Well, I've been in a coma for 8 months, what do you think I dreamt about the entire time?" he asked. She laughed and kissed him softly as Benny finished feeding.

"Do you still want that big house in the country?" he asked, taking Benny into his arms.

"With a big old porch that wraps all the way around the house," she replied, sitting up a little.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," she said, moving her shirt back in place, "you better hope I even let you near me in bed after that."

"You just can't resist me," he said, smirking.

"We'll see about that," she said, grinning over at him. A moment later their parents all walked back in and immediately started cooing over Ben, "Mum, when can we go home?"

"Wait home, Bee are you still living with your parents?" Cedric asked.

"I wasn't going to buy a big house in the country by myself," she said, sighing. "I was waiting for you."

"I did get myself a 2 bedroom flat in London though," she added after a second.

"Then we'll go there," Cedric said, letting Tina hold Ben. "I want you all to myself."

"Cedric!" Bridgette exclaimed, blushing a little bit.

He grinned and kissed her forehead softly. "Is it ok if we go there, Tina?" he asked, taking Bridgette's hand in his.

"I'll go get the doctor, make sure they don't want to do any tests on Ben first," she said, smiling down at them.

"May I hold him?" Diane asked and Bridgette nodded, gazing lovingly up at Cedric.

"I love you," she said, kissing him softly.

He kissed her back softly before getting up as the doctor walked in, "You two...three are free to go, I'd like you to bring him back in for a check up in 2 days though, alright?" the doctor said.

"Of course, thank you," Bridgette said, smiling.

She got up and walked over to a side room, changing into her normal clothes before coming back out and taking Ben from Diane.

"He is beautiful, Bee," Diane said. "He really is...you two are so lucky."

"Thank you," she said, hugging everyone, careful not to squish Ben before going over to Cedric, "you ready?"

"Whenever you are," he said, slipping his arm around her waist.

"We'll talk to you guys later," Bridgette said as they exited the hospital room, bright smiles on their faces as she held their son, "Ceddie...do you think you could run to the store...get some baby supplies? Unless you don't feel up to it, I mean you just started walking again..."

"It's not a problem," he told her. "Do you want me to take you home first?"

"Yes," she said, holding Ben a little closer as they stepped outside. Cedric waved his wand arm and shouted out taxi, and suddenly a taxi flew down from the air.

Bridgette told the driver the address and he drove off. Both Bridgette and Cedric smiled down at Ben who was sleeping.

"He's such an angel," she said, sighing down at him, "and he looks so much like his daddy."

"But he looks more like his mummy," Cedric said, smiling.

"No he doesn't. He has my eyes but that's all. He has your hair, and your face, and your smile," Bridgette pointed out to him.

"He's gonna be such a stud when he gets to Hogwarts," she continued, grinning hugely. "I can't believe it, Cedric...I never thought this day would come and that you would be here to share it with me."

"Neither did I," Cedric said, sighing as the taxi pulled up in front of their flat. Cedric hurried over to Bridgette's side and helped her out before she gave the taxi driver some money.

"Well, home sweet home," she said as they walked inside.

"It's only temporary until I get you that house in the country," he told her, turning on the light.

"You'll have to get a job first," Bridgette said, "I'm going to quit mine so that I can stay home with Benny."

"If you want to Bee," Cedric said, leaning down and kissing her, "I'll be back in a few."

"Bye," she said, going into one of the bedrooms and putting Ben in his crib. She already had everything they needed for the baby, but she needed an excuse to get Cedric out of the house.


	25. Chapter 25

She kissed her son softly on the forehead before nearly running upstairs, where their bedroom was. She turned on the baby monitor and quickly slid her clothes off.

She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out blue lace bra and panties, slipping them on and lighting a few candles around the room.

She walked over to her mirror and redid her makeup and hair, finishing as she heard the front door open and close.

She nearly jumped onto the bed as Cedric called up to her, "Hey, I just looked in on Benny, you have everything we need!"

"Oh...um I must have forgotten, I'm sorry baby it's been a long day," she called down to him.

"Yeah I know," he said. She heard him walking up the stairs and started to smile a little.

"I have a surprise for you baby," she purred as she heard him getting closer.

He opened the door and grinned, running over to the bed and practically jumping on her.

"You don't waste any time do you?" she asked as he pinned her down to the bed.

"Of course not," he said, attacking her mouth with his.

"8 long months, tell me what you dreamt about," Bridgette moaned softly.

"You," he told her, his lips moving down to her neck. "Your face, your eyes, your lips, your body...everything about you."

"I feel really bad about what I did Cedric," she said softly.

"Almost throwing yourself off a building or sleeping with another man?" he asked, gazing into her eyes.

"Both," she said, tears springing up to her eyes as her lip started quivering.

"It's all in the past, Bee," he said, brushing a tear away as it made its way down her cheek. "You, me and Benny...that's all that matters now."

She smiled up at him softly before wrapping her arms around his head and lightly massaging the back of his head as he bent down and kissed her.

His hands reached behind her and unhooked her bra, cupping her breast as he did so.

"Ohhh," she moaned out softly as he kissed his way down to her breasts, sucking on it over and over, a small chuckle coming out of his mouth after a minute.

"You taste good...literally," he said, looking up at her.

"You must be hungry after eight months," she moaned.

"Very much so," he said, sucking on her even more.

"Oh God," she moaned, her nails digging into his back.

"Are you hungry?" Cedric asked her, pulling away from her body after he got his "fill".

"Starving," she said, panting a little.

"Good," he replied, quickly removing his t-shirt and then his pants, "Ack, I need to get in shape again, I lost all of my manly muscles lying in that damn bed."

"You're still absolutely gorgeous," she told him, kissing him passionately before pushing him back onto the bed, bowing her head between his legs.

"G...glad to know," he said in a moan as she blew cold air onto his quickly stiffening cock.

She took him in her mouth, smiling in satisfaction as he moaned loudly.

He moved his hands down to her head, massaging her hair as she moved up and down on him over and over again, her eyes locking with his.

"Oh god," he moaned as his cock hit the back of her throat.

She hummed a bit as she continued to work him after restraining her gag reflexes. She pulled back for a second, throwing her hair over her shoulder before leaning down and licking the slit of his cock.

"Oh Bee!" he nearly shouted, coming into her mouth. She swallowed every bit of him and looked up, smirking.

"Be quiet or you'll wake the baby," she said softly, crawling up his body.

"Speak for yourself, because if I know you at all, then I know how loud you can be," he said, smirking as he took her mouth in a fierce kiss.

"Oh yeah? Try me," she replied, her smirk widening.

"I think I'll do just that," he told her, kissing her once more before slowly leaving a trail of kisses down her body as he ventured lower and lower.

"Ohhh," she moaned as he pressed his tongue to her clit.

He mimicked her and blew air onto her and she moaned again, trying to keep control as he went down and stuck his tongue in her folds.

"Oh God!" she exclaimed, twisting the sheets in her hands. He laughed and placed a few kisses on her center before sticking his finger into her.

Her back arched and she moaned loudly, screaming his name over and over. "Be quiet or you'll wake the baby," he said, laughing.

"Shut up," she growled, panting loudly as he quickly slid another finger into her, twisting them around. His third and fourth fingers quickly followed suit and he grinned as she moaned out loudly, lowering his mouth to her swollen clit.

"Oh GOD!" she screamed, her juices spilling all over him.

A wail was heard from the baby monitor and Cedric sighed, resting his chin on her stomach and gazing up at her, "I'll go settle him down. I want you to work on soundproofing this room Madame," he said, getting up and throwing his boxers on.

"Will do," she panted, trying to regain her breath.

She rested her head back on the pillow; regaining her breath before getting her wand and standing up, trying to remember the spell she had learned that sound proofed things.

He walked into the room ten minutes later, seeing Bridgette back on the bed. "Did you do it?" he asked.

"Go back outside, I'll practice my scream for you," she said playfully, sprawling her body out on the bed. Cedric grinned and walked out, shutting the door tightly.

She slipped a finger into herself and moaned, her eyes fluttering closed as she continued to pleasure herself.

She reached over to her side table and took out her newest toy, a big, blue, vibrator. She removed her finger and stuck it in after turning it on, moaning loudly as she moved it in and out of herself.

She nearly screamed out in ecstasy as she came all over it, her head thrown back in pleasure. She opened her eyes as the bed sunk down and the last thing she saw before she was fucked mindlessly was Cedric pouncing on her.


	26. Chapter 26

_April 23rd, 1996_

"Are you nervous, Bridge?" Alexis asked, applying the finishing touches to Bridgette's makeup.

"I'm _so_ nervous!" Bridgette exclaimed, applying the 60th coat of lip-gloss to her lips. It was April, 2 months since Benny was born.

"You shouldn't be...you and Cedric are friggin soul mates, it wouldn't make sense if you weren't married," Alexis replied, smiling. "You are so skinny, lucky bitch."

"Took long enough. I worked off that baby fat day and night," Bridgette said as she smoothed down her wedding dress.

"I can guess how you worked it off," Alexis replied, her eyebrow raised.

"Shut up," Bridgette said, giggling. She tucked her long red hair behind her ears and sighed, smiling hugely. "I'm getting married to Cedric," she whispered, smiling over at Alexis. "Bridgette Sophia Diggory...I like it!"

"Well you should, because that's going to be your name for the rest of your life!" Alexis said, smiling at her before putting the veil over Bridgette's face.

"I am doing the right thing, right?" Bridgette asked, staring at Alexis from behind the veil.

"Absolutely," Alexis said before hugging her friend, "don't you dare get cold feet. This wedding has taken forever to plan."

"Two months? That is not forever!" Bridgette exclaimed. "We were going to start planning after the third task but...things got in the way." She smiled softly, trying not to cry. Whenever she thought of the eight months when Cedric was comatose, she thought about how she betrayed him and couldn't help but cry. She still wouldn't let him do anything dangerous, making him write her everyday whenever he went away for business.

She let out her breath and looked at herself in the mirror, turning around a little bit and loving how the skirts swooshed around her. Her dress was a floor length white sleek gown, though she protested it being white more than once. It was the softest silk with delicate beading on the bodice and hemline, the sleeves hugging her shoulders gently.

There was a soft knock at the door and Tina stepped in. "Bee, it's time," she said, smiling fondly at Bridgette.

"Ok, let's check everything real quick. Some old," Alexis said pointing to the bracelet Bridgette was wearing, which had been her mother's, "something new," Bridgette smiled and fingered the diamond hair clip she was wearing, "something borrowed..." Alexis quickly gave Bridgette a pair of her diamond chandelier earrings, "and something...something blue! We don't have anything blue!"

"Actually, I have something," Tina said, taking a small box out of her purse. Bridgette took the box and opened it, grinning.

"Oh mum, thank you," she said. It was a baby blue garter.

She quickly slipped it up her leg and let out a deep breath, grabbing her bouquet of white lily's and red and white roses, red since the bride's maid dresses were red.

"This is it," she said, grinning as they walked out of the room.

She took a deep breath before walking over to Roger, smiling at him and trying not to cry. He kissed her softly before taking her arm and moving so that they were standing in front of the doors, waiting for the ushers to open them.

First, Natalie walked down the aisle, showering the aisle with flowers followed by Lucas who was the ring bearer. Next came Alexis, Diane and Tina before the Wedding March started to play and tears filled Bridgette's eyes.

"You ready darling?" Roger whispered to her and she nodded, walking out onto the aisle with him and smiling at all of their guests. She then looked forward at Cedric, standing so handsome in his black tux, a beaming smile on his face. He had worked so hard in these past two months, just like her, to get back into shape, and boy had he, along with a killer tan.

As they approached the altar, Roger lifted her veil and kissed her cheek before shaking Cedric's hand. "Take good care of her," he whispered.

"I will," he replied, taking Bridgette's gloved hand in his and gently pulling him up to where he was standing.

"I love you," she mouthed, blinking back her tears.

"I love you more," he mouthed back as the priest began to speak.

"Never," she simply whispered before looking up to him. She took a deep breath as it came time for her to say her vows, "I, Bridgette Sophia Peterson, take you, Cedric Benjamin Diggory, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

Cedric started to tear up, wiping his eyes a little before saying his vows, "I Cedric Benjamin Diggory, take you Bridgette Sophia Peterson to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live...and even after," he added.

Bridgette let out a teary laugh and smiled at him lovingly as the priest pronounced them husband and wife, "You may now kiss the bride," he said softly.

Cedric wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately, holding her close.

Bridgette pulled back a moment later, smiling at Cedric before leaning forward and giving him a quick peck.

The Wedding March started to play again and Cedric wrapped his arm around her. "I love you, Mrs. Diggory," he whispered.

"Mmm, and I love you Mr. Diggory," she said, kissing him as they ran down the aisle as people threw grains of rice out for good luck. They ran all the way to the limo waiting for them outside that was going to take them to the reception hall.

As soon as the door was closed, Cedric wrapped his arms around her, kissing her fiercely. "But I love you more," he said, grinning.

"We'll never settle this argument will we?" Bridgette asked, removing her veil and throwing it to another seat.

"There is no argument, you should just admit that I love you more," he said, laughing.

"No, that's simply not possible! I gave birth for you mister!" Bridgette exclaimed, laughing along with him.

"Yeah but I waited patiently for you," he said, smirking. "I watched you be with Brent then get your heart broken by him then be with him again only to have your heart broken again! I think I win."

"Did you HAVE to bring him into this Cedric?" Bridgette whined, a frown on her face.

"I'm sorry, baby, just making a point," he said, kissing her softly.

"I know. But that was a painful part of my life. I want to forget it," Bridgette said quietly as she caressed his face.

"Yeah but it got you to me, that's gotta be a bonus," he said, placing his hand on her cheek.

"Well I _guess_," she said, rolling her eyes as they pulled up in front of the reception hall.

"It better be!" he exclaimed, kissing her once more before pulling her out of the limo.

She smiled up at him and followed him into the hall, where all of their families and friends were sitting. They all began to cheer as the two walked in and up to the head table.

Bridgette sat down next to Alexis and smiled hugely at her as she stood up to make her speech. "Wow...give them another hand, they deserve it!" she exclaimed and everyone began to cheer again. "I don't want to make this super long and boring so here goes: When people think of great love stories they automatically say Romeo and Juliet or Allie and Noah from The Notebook or, you know, any of the famous love stories, there's millions!

But when I think of great love stories, I think of Cedric and Bridgette. He was so patient with her and it all paid off in the end. They have been through so much yet here they are, happily married with a beautiful baby boy. I could not think of two people more destined for each other...so let us all raise our glasses," she picked up her glass and smiled down at Cedric and Bridgette. "To Cedric and Bridgette: a modern day Romeo and Juliet...except without the killing!" They all laughed and Alexis sat down, leaning over to hug Bridgette.

Bridgette leaned over and kissed Cedric softly as they listened to the best man, Cedric's best friend Adam Davis, give his speech.

Once Adam was done, a song started to play and Bridgette gasped, smiling through tear-filled eyes over at Cedric.

He winked at her before pulling her up and out onto the dance floor, Bridgette trying not to cry as they danced to that song...the song Cedric had said could sum up their love, Amazed by Lonestar.

Bridgette swallowed her tears and leaned into him, swaying with the beat of the song. "Baby, I'm amazed by you," Cedric sang softly in her ear, holding her close.

She smiled up at him and they shared yet another kiss as they danced to the rest of the song and a few songs that played afterwards. "Ok ladies, I'm going to throw my bouquet now!" Bridgette exclaimed, grabbing it and walking over to an empty spot while all of the not married women crowded behind her, "1, 2, 3!" She threw it and turned around, clapping in joy as Alexis caught it.

Someone pulled a chair out onto the dance floor and Bridgette sat down as Cedric walked up to her, lifting up her dress, revealing her baby blue garter.

He grinned at her, his hand taking his time going up her leg and to the garter.

She smiled down at him as some of the guys yelled, "Come on, Cedric, we don't have all day!"

Cedric slid the garter down her leg. "I'm not done with you yet," he whispered, leaning up and kissing her softly.

"You better not be," she replied as he threw it out into the crowd of men.

Everyone clapped as Adam caught it. Alexis grinned hugely and Bridgette laughed, knowing that Alexis had had her eyes on him ever since they started planning the wedding.

By the end of the night Bridgette was exhausted, but happier than she had been in a long time. She and Cedric had made plans for Benny to stay with her parents while they went on their honeymoon to Italy; they'd be there for a week and a half.

Cedric scooped Bridgette into his arms as they approached their hotel room door. "Shall I carry you over the threshold, Mrs. Diggory?" he asked before opening the door.

"Go right on ahead," she replied, giggling as he kicked the door open and they walked into the gigantic honeymoon suite, "oh my god Cedric, it's amazing!" He grinned and nodded as they looked around the room. Bridgette giggled as suddenly she felt Cedric's lips on her neck, his hands working at the zipper of her dress. She turned around and kissed him as they consummated their marriage.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahhh, now I remember why I married you," Bridgette said happily, kissing Cedric softly on the lips. "Incredible, mind-blowing sex."

"Glad to know I'm good for something," Cedric said, chuckling and smoothing back her fiery red hair as they lay on the king sized bed.

"I looove you," she cooed, resting her cheek on his chest.

"Yeah, yeah sure, so...shall we start the sightseeing?" Cedric asked, sitting up and stretching his arms above his head before ruffling his shaggy hair.

"I'm ready when you are," she said, sitting up as well. "I can't believe we're in Italy...I always dreamed my honeymoon would be here...and now I'm sharing it with the most incredible man alive."

"And I'm sharing it with the most incredible woman alive," Cedric said, kissing her softly as he got dressed.

She smiled genuinely and pulled on a green sundress, grinning at Cedric when he noticed she didn't put on anything under it. "Ready to go dear?" she asked, taking out her sunglasses. He grinned right back at her and placed his hand on the small of her back.


	27. Chapter 27

_May 7th, 1996_

"Where's my baby boy?" Bridgette cooed as she walked into her parent's house through the front door 2 weeks later, eager to see Benny.

"In here, honey!" Tina called from the living room. Bridgette dropped everything and ran into the living room, taking Benny into her arms.

"Mummy missed you!" she exclaimed, kissing his forehead softly.

He grinned his toothless grin up at her and she kissed him softly again, "Was he good mum?" she asked as Cedric walked into the room.

"An absolute angel," Tina sighed, smiling at Bridgette and Cedric who were absolutely glowing. "He definitely takes after you, Cedric...we could never get Bridgette to sleep, she was always crying!"

"Thanks mum, I love you too," Bridgette said, laughing a bit. She handed Benny carefully to Cedric before walking out to the foyer and picking up the bags of presents she had gotten, "mum, dad, Diane, Amos, these are all for you."

"Oh, honey, you really didn't have to," Roger said.

"Please, dad, these aren't nearly enough for all of you...you've helped us out so much, this is our way of thanking you now here! Take these before I go to Italy and take them back!"

They laughed and each found their presents, opening them all and thanking Bridgette and Cedric over and over again, "I think it's time for us to get going, Benny's getting tired," Bridgette said as Benny started to fall asleep in her arms.

"Ok, but tomorrow, you are telling us all about your trip!" Tina exclaimed, standing up to walk them out.

"Well, most of it anyways," Cedric said, chuckling as they made their way to the front door.

Cedric took Benny in his arms as Bridgette got into the car, quickly starting it before driving off towards their loft and their new life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_August 16th, 2008_

"MUM! BENJAMIN PUSHED MEEE!" Lydia screeched, walking into the kitchen with an angry look on her face.

"Lyddie, don't tattle," Bridgette said somewhat sternly to her 10 year old daughter. Benny was now 12 years old, and Lydia was their 2nd oldest, after her Samuel, who was her twin brother, younger by 4 minutes, and then there was Victoria, their little 6 year old, and last but not least was Freddie, their 3 month old son.

Bridgette dried her hands on a towel and walked into their huge backyard. As promised, Cedric bought her a big house in the country for their first anniversary. "Lydia's lying, I DID NOT push her!" Benny exclaimed, swinging back and forth on the tire swing tied to the larger tree in the backyard.

"Benny, why would she lie about that?" Bridgette asked, pulling her hair back into a bun as she walked over to Victoria, who was asleep on the grass, picking her up.

"'Cause she just wants attention!" Benny exclaimed, sticking his tongue out at Lydia. "Hey, no fighting you two!" Cedric said, walking out of the house and into the backyard.

"Hey sweetie," Bridgette said, kissing him lightly, laughing as their 3 oldest started make faces at them.

Bridgette knew that in about a year or two though Benny wouldn't be making those faces anymore; it was a miracle he hadn't already begun to date, he was so handsome, a spitting image of his father, who was still irresistible at the age of 30.

"How was your day, dear?" Cedric asked, walking upstairs with her to the room that Victoria and Freddie shared. Bridgette placed Victoria in her bed, tucking her long red hair behind her ears. "Good...no broken bones," she said, laughing. She decided to be a stay-at-home mom until all the kids were off at Hogwarts.

"That's good," Cedric replied, kissing her softly once they were out of the room.

"You see, that's why we already have 5 children Mister," Bridgette said, her hand moving down to his very evident erection, "get rid of it before one of the kids see it."

"Only you can, baby," he said, kissing her fiercely. She grinned and pulled him into their bedroom.

She locked the door behind them, something they had done since Benny walked in on them at a not so opportune moment when he was 6.

She pushed him down onto the bed and kissed him passionately. "I'm going to be able to populate a small country by the time I'm forty," she said, repeating the words she had used back when they conceived Benny.

"You should've been able to by now, you're just lucky that I was so easy on you," Cedric replied, attacking her neck with his lips as she let out a soft moan.

"Easy on me? Since when have you been easy on me?" she asked, moving to unbutton his shirt.

"Hmm, good question. Too bad I don't care about the answer," Cedric replied, pushing her dress up her thighs and groaning when he saw that she had no panties on. He quickly undid his belt and pulled his trousers down before loving her body.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

December 25th, 2030

"Cedric! Benny and Lydia are here!" Bridgette called from the living room to Cedric who was in the kitchen.

"Juuust a second dear, these old bones can't get around as quick as they used to," Cedric said.

"Yeah, but I know somewhere that they're just as good," Bridgette replied, smiling at him. They were both now 52, both well over the hill. Since they were 31 they had 2 more children, Mary Katherine, who was now 19 and currently working as an Auror, and Greg who was only 15.

Both Benny, 35, and Lydia, 33, were married to wonderful people, Benny with two children, little Madeleine who was 5, and Emily, who was 10, and Lydia had one child, David, who was 9.

Benny was the head of the department of mysteries at the ministry of magic, and Lydia was a stay at home mum, like Bridgette was.

"Hey mum, hey dad," Benny and Lydia said, hugging them both. "How are you holding up?" Bridgette shrugged and smiled, looking sadly over at Cedric who slid his arm around her waist.

Samuel had been killed in a car crash six months ago and it was their first Christmas without him. "I spoke to Freddie and Victoria, they should be here soon," Lydia said, breaking the awful silence. Victoria was an international superstar: Seeker for the Wimbourne Wasps while Freddie was the Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts.

"Why don't you guys go take the kids upstairs so that they can play with Greg, he's in the rec room," Cedric said to them.

"Sure, dad," Benny said and he and Lydia left the room.

Cedric turned to Bridgette who had tears in her eyes. "Are you gonna be ok, Bee?" he asked, putting his arm around her.

"Yeah, don't mind me, I'm just a big bag of hormones, I'll be alright," Bridgette said, wiping at her eyes and sniffing as she went back into the kitchen, pushing her still red hair behind her ears. It was now only shoulder length, she cut it after deciding that it got in the way, but it was still as red as ever, not one gray hair in it. Cedric's though was beginning to show flecks of gray.

After about ten minutes, the front door burst open. "Anyone home?" Victoria shrieked, walking into the house.

"Where's my superstar?" Bridgette exclaimed, holding her arms out for her daughter.

Victoria squealed and hugged her tight. She had always been very dramatic and quick tempered, just like her mother. She, out of all of the girls, was the only one who had red hair like Bridgette, Lydia and Mary Katherine both had dark hair like Cedric.

"I've missed you!" Victoria exclaimed, letting go of Bridgette and grinning.

"How are you?" Bridgette smiled and returned to preparing dinner. "All right...how are you?"

"Fine...Quidditch is going great! We may even make it to the world cup!" Victoria said, helping her mother with dinner.

"What? That's amazing!" Cedric suddenly exclaimed, walking into the kitchen, "you know you'll have to get your old man the best seats of the house."

"Of course daddy!" Victoria exclaimed, hugging Cedric tightly. "I'm so sorry I haven't been able to visit sooner, things have been absolutely crazy!"

"I can understand that," he told her, grinning at her. Out of all 7 of their kids, he and Victoria had always gotten along the best for some reason or another, whereas Bridgette and Benny had always been super tight, perhaps it was because he was her first child, but she didn't know.

"Knock knock!" came Freddie's voice from the living room. "Anybody home?"

"In here, Freddie!" Victoria called.

"Hey hey hey!" he exclaimed, walking into the kitchen and pulling his sunglasses off before hugging Bridgette and then Cedric.

"Where's Pete dear?" Bridgette asked.

"Here I am mom!" Freddie's partner said, walking into the room and kissing her on the cheek, shaking Cedric's hand.

Freddie had first told Bridgette and Cedric about his sexuality after he met Pete in his fifth year of Hogwarts. Most parents would be shocked and upset that their son was gay but Bridgette and Cedric we're fine with it, as long as he was happy. That's all they ever wanted for their children.

"Tell them Fred," Pete said, nudging Freddie, who looked like he was about to burst with excitement.

"We're adopting! Her name is Gabriella, and she is just the cutest little thing you have ever seen! We're making it final as soon as the papers are ready," Freddie said.

"Oh my God, Freddie!" Bridgette exclaimed, hugging Freddie tightly. "That is so wonderful! Congratulations!"

"Thanks mum," he said.

"Yeah, congratulations!" Cedric and Victoria exclaimed at once, both beaming. "Oh, Benny, Lydia, just in time! Freddie and Pete are adopting a baby girl!" Bridgette exclaimed as they came back down.

"That's wonderful!" Lydia exclaimed, hugging Freddie and Pete tightly.

"Yeah, congratulations," Benny said, rather unenthusiastically. Benny never really liked the idea of his little brother being gay.

"Oh loosen up you big bear!" Freddie exclaimed, hugging him. Luckily at that moment Mary Katherine came skidding into the room, her appearance somewhat in a disarray, her boyfriend, Lucas, walking in behind her, that same look about him.

Bridgette barely restrained a giggle when she thought about what had probably just happened. Though Mary Katherine looked more like her father, her personality was all Bridgette.

"Hey, everyone!" she said, pulling her long dark hair into a messy bun. "Let's get out of this stuffy kitchen, too crowded!" Bridgette suddenly exclaimed, ushering everyone out.

They all moved out into the family room after Bridgette called Greg and the kids down. She sat down on her piano stool, Cedric had given her the gorgeous baby grand for their 10th anniversary, pulling Madeleine up onto her lap and braiding her short blonde hair, "Benny, where's Suzanne? And Lydia, where is Tony?" Bridgette asked a moment later.

"Suzie's away on business, mum, I thought I told you?" Benny told her.

"And...Tony left about a week ago," Lydia mumbled.

"Oh my...Lyddie, why didn't you tell us?" Bridgette asked; an awe-struck expression on her face.

"Well, I thought with Sammie and everything, I would wait," Lydia replied, obviously on the verge of tears.

"Oh dear, Maddie, why don't you go and play with David and Emily," Bridgette said, setting her down on the floor before walking over to her oldest daughter and embracing her.

Lydia wrapped her arms tightly around Bridgette and started to cry. "And...And it's really all my fault!" she exclaimed. "He...he caught me kissing my ex...I really didn't mean for it to happen, but it just did!"

"I'm sure it'll all work out in the end, Lyddie," Bridgette said comfortingly.

"H...he was really mad mum, I had to get out of there with David...it was scary, and I...I just don't think it can work out, "Lydia sobbed, "oh look at me, I'm a blubbering mess, don't worry about me, I'm a strong woman."

Bridgette kissed her forehead lightly and went over to sit next to Cedric. He smiled and put his arm around her, rubbing her arm gently.

She sighed and searched around in her mind for a topic that could bring up the mood, but Cedric beat her to it, "I have a surprise, well for your mum at least," he said, a twinkle in his eye, "as you all know...hopefully, this coming April 23rd is going to be our 35th anniversary aaand I plan on taking your mum to...St. Bart's." Bridgette gasped as she looked up at him.

"Cedric!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

"And...I would like to invite all of you; I mean all of you, to come along with us. In separate rooms of course," Cedric added a moment later after kissing Bridgette. They may be aging, but their love for each other was still strong, and their aching joints definitely didn't get in the way of their "alone time".

"I would hope so!" Benny exclaimed, his face darkening a little as everyone laughed. They all knew of the time when he was six and walked in on his mother and father. "I've been scarred for life!" he would often say.

"Dad, please tell me I don't have to share with you and mum," Greg whined. He hated being the youngest because he was often treated like a baby in his opinion.

"Of course not!" they both exclaimed.

"Believe me, Greg, you don't want to share a room with them," Benny mumbled.

"Oh you hush," Bridgette said, her face red as she laughed.

"Well, I think I'm going to check on dinner," she said, standing up and walking back over to the kitchen.

"Mum...there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about...but I didn't want to say it in front of everyone else and we...well we've always gotten along so well..." Benny began to say, following her into the kitchen.

"What is it dear?" Bridgette asked, putting on her oven mitts and checking on the turkey.

"I'm...well we're moving," he told her, "I got a wonderful career opportunity; the only problem is...they want us to move to Los Angeles...in America."

Bridgette closed the oven door and turned around, sighing. "America?" she asked.

He nodded, "America," he said, sighing, "I really don't want to move, especially with Emily entering Hogwarts this fall...she's really been looking forward to it, but it's a 10,000 galleons a year raise, and that could really help us out."

"You know, I moved to America when I was three," Bridgette said suddenly.

"You did? Then how did you meet dad?" Benny asked.

"I'm going to tell you something I haven't told any of your brothers or sisters...don't tell them though or you'll be here all night," Bridgette said, laughing slightly and summoning two chairs over to where they were.

"Of course, mum," Benny said, sitting down beside his mother.

"You father and I," she began. "We...everything wasn't always the way it is now...I actually hated him for nearly a year."

"Really?" Benny asked, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

She nodded before continuing, "You see...when we were both 3 we were the best of friends, our parents were best friends also, and we all lived here in England. Well, your grandpa got a job in New York that we couldn't pass, so we moved, and we didn't move back here until I was 15. You can imagine how I felt about that, and to top it off I felt like my parents were trying to force me into a relationship of some sorts with your father," she told him.

"So I met a guy...his name was Brent," Bridgette recalled, grimacing. "And he broke my heart...he slept with me and then left."

"Oh my God, mum!" Benny exclaimed.

"I know," she said, sighing. "Anyway, your father was there...he was always there, but I never noticed. Time went on and I got back together with Brent while your father kept trying to persuade me to be with him, which I wouldn't hear of I was in love with Brent. Then, Brent did the unthinkable...he cheated on me with my best friend, your Aunt Lexi."

"Wait, Aunt Lexi? But she's your best friend," Benny exclaimed.

"Yeah...we didn't get past that bump for a long time. Well...it took me some time but finally I decided to give your father a try, but we took it very slow for a long time. I didn't want to be hurt again," Bridgette continued, not noticing the 3 people standing in the doorway behind her as she talked.

"I fell completely and utterly in love with him to the point where we were together constantly. I didn't think I could live without him," she sighed, smiling fondly. "But I did something absolutely horrible and it broke your father's heart."

"What?" Benny asked, practically on the edge of his seat.

"I still can't believe I did it, even today," Bridgette sighed, "Brent came back, making up some stupid reason to try to get me back with him, and I ended up kissing him somehow, and well your father saw it. After that night he wouldn't talk to me or anything, and I began to get thin."

"And my grades were slipping...everything seemed to be going downhill," she continued, her voice barely audible as she fought back tears. "I tried to get your father back but he had moved on with someone else...Cho Chang."

Benny simply nodded, tears beginning to form in his eyes, "Well...all this continued until about February...yes, it was February and the 2nd task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It turned out that I was the treasure he had to rescue at the bottom of the lake...not Cho...and after that we realized how much we needed each other," she said.

"Oh mum," Benny said, reaching out and touching her comfortingly on the shoulder.

"That's not all," she said, laughing a little. "As you well know there are three tasks in the Tri-wizard tournament and before the third tasks he gave me a letter, in case he didn't make it out...alive."

"Well...the third task came, and I was so worried that something was going to happen. I was pregnant with you at that time, 2 or 3 weeks pregnant, your father and I decided we wanted to have as many kids as possible, and start as soon as possible. Well...your father he...he was..." she said, breaking off as tears fell out of her eyes at the memory of what happened to him in the maze reached her mind.

"You don't have to go on, mum," Benny said softly.

Bridgette shook her head. "I want to tell you," she said, wiping her tears. "It turned out that the Triwizard Cup was a portkey and it took him and Harry Potter to a graveyard where You-Know-Who tortured your father...almost to death."

Benny gasped, his hand flying to his mouth, "He...he was in a coma for 8 months, but I almost didn't get to see him wake up. On the first day he was admitted to the hospital I almost threw myself off of the roof of St. Mungo's...luckily your grandparents were there to save me. But then when he did wake up...we almost weren't together," she said softly.

"While he was in the coma," she continued, biting her lip to keep from crying. "I met someone else and I thought I loved him...I think I wanted to believe that I loved him because I never thought your father was going to wake up. Then I realized that your father...I could never ever live without him."

"Luckily he took me back...your father is such a good man. No matter how much I fuck up, he always understands. I don't know where I'd be without him. Well, I had you shortly after we made up, and oh my god did it hurt. I remember telling your father that he was never getting me pregnant again a few weeks afterwards, but we loved you, so so much. That April we got married, and well, you know the rest," Bridgette finally finished.

"Oh mum," Benny said, throwing his arms around Bridgette. Victoria and Lydia, standing in the doorway let out a small sob and Benny and Bridgette turned around, seeing everyone standing there.

"Oh my...how long have you all been there?" Bridgette asked, wiping her tears away as she stood up on shaky knees.

"Since the beginning," Cedric said, taking her into his arms.

"I'm sorry you all have to see me like this," Bridgette said, wiping her eyes once again, "the turkey is about done, so why don't you all round up the kids and I'll be out in just a moment."

Benny, Victoria, Lydia, Freddie and Pete, Mary Katherine and Greg all walked out, leaving Cedric and Bridgette alone. "I'm sorry, Ced, but the time just felt right," she said.

"It's alright darling, I'm not mad, sort of glad that you finally got it all out really," Cedric said, chuckling and rubbing her shoulders softly, "now let me help you with the turkey, it needs a man carving it."

"You go find me one then," she said, smirking at him.

"I'll make you pay for that later," he whispered, kissing her softly before carving the turkey. Neither of them believed in cooking magically.

"I'm looking forward to it," she said, giggling a little.

He smirked and put the turkey on a platter before helping her with the rest of the dishes, magically levitating them into the dining room.

"Ahhh, food, thank God!" Victoria exclaimed, sitting down at the table with everyone else. "I'm starving!"

"You have a right to be, with all that practice," Cedric said, beaming down at her before sitting down at the head of the table, which had been his seat from the moment they bought the ancient table.

Bridgette took the seat opposite him and said, "Everyone dig in! There's plenty to go around!"


	28. Chapter 28

"Mom this is the best EVER!" Greg exclaimed, digging into his plate, which was a mile high. Bridgette laughed and was about to start eating when the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be," she said to herself before standing up and walking over to the door.

"Lexi! What I surprise! We thought you couldn't make it!" Bridgette exclaimed, hugging Alexis and then her 15 year old daughter, Scarlet.

"It turns out we could," Alexis said, smiling. The years had been extremely kind to her, not one speck of grey in her hair and almost no wrinkles. "George and Alice are away on business but they send their love. Hey, everyone!" she said, smiling at everyone as she sat down.

"Hey Aunt Lexi! Hey Scarlet!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Here, make some room at the end of the table," Bridgette said, flicking her wand towards the kitchen and a pair of plates and 2 sets of silver wear coming out, as long as two more chairs.

"So, how has everyone been?" Alexis asked.

Everyone immediately started talking, but Benny cut through them all. "Is it true that you slept with one of mum's boyfriends behind her back?" he asked suddenly.

"Benjamin!" Bridgette exclaimed. "I am so sorry, Lexi, really, I don't know why he would bring this up, now of all times."

"You must have told him then?" Alexis asked, though she didn't look mad about it.

"Yes," Bridgette replied, surprised that Alexis wasn't mad.

"I'm just surprised you didn't tell them earlier. What I did was awful, yes, and I'm still trying to make up for it," she told them.

"Again, Lexi, I am so sorry," Bridgette said, glancing over at Benny. "It's all in the past, there's nothing you need to make up for."

Alexis smiled over at her before they all started to eat, the discussion soon going to Greg, who had disappeared from the table, "Why don't I go and try to find him..." Scarlet suggested quickly.

"Sure, you go ahead, dear," Alexis said as Scarlet stood up.

She immediately made her way upstairs and Bridgette quirked one of her eyebrows at Cedric.

Cedric grinned and continued to eat. "So, Lexi, how are George and Alice doing?" Bridgette asked, looking over at Alexis.

"Oh they're wonderful. Alice just got married...again, this is her 3rd marriage," Alexis said, chuckling, "And George just had another baby, Timothy. Adam sends his love too, his mother just died, so he went to her funeral but insisted we came here."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Bridgette said, smiling sadly. "I know how close you all were to Claudia."

"Yes well...where are those two? It's been about 5 minutes now," Alexis asked, looking up towards the stairs.

Cedric barely restrained a chuckle, nearly choking on his food. "I'm sure they're fine, Lexi," he said, clearing his throat.

He and Bridgette seemed to be the only ones who were hearing the moaning coming from Greg's room, which was right above the dining room.

"I think I'll go check on them," Benny said standing up.

Before Bridgette could stop him he jogged up the stairs and, from what she could hear, to Greg's room.

"HOLY SHIT NOT AGAIN!" Benny exclaimed and the whole room burst into laughter.

He walked downstairs, an expression on his face that represented someone who was completely horrified.

"Sweetie, I tried to stop you," Bridgette said through her laughter.

"Y...you could've done it a little sooner! How did you know anyways?" he exclaimed, groaning loudly as the two kids came downstairs, both blushing furiously.

"I can't believe you guys didn't hear them," Cedric said, still smiling.

"Oh I did...I just didn't want to say anything," Alexis said, laughing, "So...how long you two?"

"About a year," Scarlet mumbled, staring down at her plate.

"Sweetie, you don't have to be embarrassed, you should know by now that everything is out in the open around here," Bridgette said, laughing and winking over at Benny.

Benny rolled his eyes and continued to eat his dinner, not saying a word almost all night. "So, Cedric, did you tell Bridge about...the plan?" Alexis asked Cedric.

"Yeah, you're coming too right?" he asked.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world!" Alexis said, smiling brightly at them all as they sat in front of the fireplace later that night. All of the little kids were asleep in the guest bedroom and Scarlet and Greg were off in his room doing god knows what, leaving the adults some time to themselves.

"So how did the subject of Brent come up?" Alexis asked, sipping her coffee.

"Well...Benny is moving, to Los Angeles. And I told him that I moved, and from there, well, I felt I had to tell him everything," Bridgette replied.

"Wait, back up, Benny's moving to LA?" Cedric asked.

"Yes...I'm sorry I didn't know if he wanted to tell anyone yet, I'm sorry sweetie," Bridgette told him.

"It's ok it's just...wow," Cedric sighed. "They're all growing up so fast."

"I know dear, I know," Bridgette said, sighing and resting her head on Cedric's shoulder. All of their kids were out in the living room watching 'It's a wonderful life' on the TV.

Alexis laughed a little. "What is it, Lex?" Cedric asked, stroking Bridgette's hair softly.

"I can't believe you guys are going to be married for 35 years this upcoming April...it's just so hard to believe," she sighed.

"I know," Cedric said, sighing. "I can't believe how lucky we got."

"You're the luckier one though, you got me babe," Bridgette said, chuckling.

Cedric smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "Guyyyys! You're making me miss Adam," Alexis laughed.

"I'm sorry, just can't help it sometimes," Bridgette said, smiling sheepishly before getting up to get herself another cup of coffee.

"Actually, I think it's time that I head home, it's late and we're flying out early tomorrow..." Alexis said.

She looked up at the stairs and sighed. "Afraid to go up?" Bridgette asked, smirking.

Alexis laughed before walking up, coming down a moment later with Scarlet.

"It was so great to have the both of you," Bridgette said, standing up along with Cedric.

"Don't make yourselves scarce, we'd like to see more of you!" Cedric exclaimed, kissing Alexis on the cheek.

"Bye guys," they both said as they walked out and to their car. About half an hour later, everyone was gone and Bridgette sighed, smiling up at Cedric.

"Alone at last," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Alone at looong last," Cedric replied huskily, grinning at her before kissing her passionately.

"As much as I love them all, I thought they'd never leave," she whispered, out of breath from the kiss.

"Let's continue this somewhere else where we can be a little more...private," Cedric whispered, his hand slipping underneath her bra.

"Whatever you say, mister," she said, kissing him once more before leading him up the stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

April 23rd, 2031

"Come on, right this way darling," Cedric whispered, his hands still over Bridgette's eyes.

"Cedric tell me what this is about! First you make me put on this dress and now you're being all mysterious!" Bridgette exclaimed, giggling.

"What, I'm not allowed to surprise my wife anymore?" he asked.

"You'd think after 35 years you'd run out of ways to surprise me!" she exclaimed.

He laughed and took his hands away from her eyes. "Surprise," he said.

"Oh my...Cedric? What...what is all this?" she asked, turning around, her eyes bright as she looked around the room.

"Well, you've always said you wanted us to renew our vows," he said, taking her hand in his.

"Oh Cedric, this is absolutely...amazing!" she exclaimed, leaning up and kissing him tenderly.

"Only the best for you, Bee Bee," he said. "My honey, my baby, my sweetheart, my everything."

"Oh Cedric," she repeated, starting to tear up as he led her up to the alter, a priest walking out a moment later.

"I love you," he whispered.

She couldn't respond because she was so close to tears so she simply leaned forward and kissed him quickly as all of their children and friends took their seats.

"...Now, as I understand it, you have your own vows prepared?" the priest said, looking at Cedric.

"Yes, yes we do," Cedric replied, taking Bridgette's hand firmly in his before reciting his own vow, "Bridgette. I can't tell you how thankful how...blessed I am to have you by my side everyday. I love you so so much, you can't even imagine it, and I try to let you know that at every possible chance I can get, but just in case you didn't pick it up; I love you Bee, with all of my heart, my soul, my being, with all of me, and I want to be with you for as long as this earth lets us be, and even after that."

"Oh Cedric," Bridgette gasped, trying not to cry. "I...I really don't know what to say. I guess I start with saying I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that I've ever done to you, all the pain I've caused. I could never imagine my life without you. You will never, ever know how much I love you and how lucky I feel to have you in my life. These past 35 years have been so amazing, you have been so good to me, there are times when I don't think I deserve it. I believe that we will never be parted...like you said before: A part of you has grown in me, and so you see, it's you and me, together forever and never apart, maybe in distance but never in heart. I love you, Cedric Diggory."

"I declare you, once more, husband and wife," the priest said, smiling as he closed his bible, "you may kiss your bride."

Cedric leaned forward and kissed her passionately as everyone clapped and cheered. Bridgette pulled back a second later and hugged him tightly.

"Mum, dad, come with us. We rented out a beach house right on the ocean for a small party," Benny said, smiling at them.

"Oh, God, you really didn't have to do that," Bridgette said, wiping away her tears.

"Yeah, we really did mum. You two have done so much for us, and now it's our turn to do something for you," Lydia said, smiling at her parents.

Cedric and Bridgette smiled and hugged them all before leaving the hall and taking a limo over to the house.


	29. Chapter 29

"Thank you so much darling," She whispered, kissing him softly.

"You're welcome...I love you," he said, wrapping his arm around her.

Bridgette smiled as she recalled their long journey, starting when they were married. The first year had been pretty rocky, the both of them having to face a lot of new challenges as well as heartaches, but once they made up, they experienced the magical side of marriage.

After the first year they started experiencing some of the traits of marriage, the bickering and the fighting, but they didn't get into their first really big fight until their 5th year of marriage.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback to October 14th, 2000_

"Cedric, can I talk to you about something?" Bridgette asked as Cedric climbed into bed with her.

"What is it Bridgette?" he asked her, putting his hands behind his head as he relaxed.

"Why have you been so...resistant?" she asked quietly.

"Resistant? What do you mean?" Cedric asks, turning to face her.

"Well...we haven't made love in almost two weeks and...You're always coming home late," she said softly.

"I told you Bridgette, the ministry has been swamped lately and I'm exhausted," he told her, sighing.

"Are you cheating on me?" she blurted out suddenly, trying to keep from crying.

"What? Bridgette where did you get that fucked up notion from?" Cedric demanded, sitting up angrily.

"You never hug me, or kiss me anymore, or when you do kiss me it's a stiff hello or goodbye kiss. You never call me Bee anymore. You used to always make time for me, no matter what Cedric," Bridgette exclaimed.

"How dare you! I have always ALWAYS been faithful to you, it's not like I can say the same for you!" he shouted, standing up.

"I haven't cheated on you in over 4 years Cedric! Don't you dare bring up something that we decided we were going to bury in the past!" Bridgette cried, getting up as well.

"That still doesn't erase what you've done, Bridgette!" Cedric exclaimed.

"What about you with Cho? I only slept with Brent once, I'm sure you didn't sleep with HER only once!" Bridgette shouted, "Tell me the truth! ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?"

"NO!" he shouted back.

"I'm sorry, Cedric, I don't believe you," Bridgette said quietly.

"Why the fuck not? I haven't given you any excuse to accuse me of something like that!" Cedric cried out, running his hands angrily through his hair as he paced around.

"I told you before, you're never around anymore! You have a family to think of, Cedric!" Bridgette cried.

"What do you think I'm out doing all day? I'm working to support you, Benny, Lydia, and Sammie!" Cedric said loudly.

"That's not the only kind of support we need!" Bridgette shouted. "Benny, Lydia and Sammie need their father...and I need my husband!"

"I doubt if Lyddie and Sammie even know who you are!" Bridgette cried, "I barely even know who you are anymore!" she continued. "When I look into your eyes...I don't see it anymore: the light your eyes would get when you look at me. Where has it gone, Cedric?"

"I don't know what you're talking about! I have been working 11 hour days Bridgette; I think I have an excuse for being tired. You know what? I can't take this anymore!" he exclaimed, walking over to his wardrobe and putting some clothes on. "I will not stand here and be accused of cheating on the only woman I've ever loved!"

"Where are you going?" Bridgette demanded, standing in front of the door so he couldn't get out.

"I don't know just...I need to clear my head," he said.

"No, last time you said that I didn't see you for two months!" she cried.

"Bridgette, get out of my way," Cedric said.

"Fine! Go!" she shouted, moving out of the way.

She nearly pushed him out of the room before locking the door and sliding down against it, crying into her hands as she heard the front door slam shut.

He came back nearly two weeks later, apologizing over and over again for being so stupid.

At first she didn't want to let him in the house, simply talking to him through the chain lock, which she had put on magically, so therefore it couldn't be unlocked with magic.

Her children, especially Benny, were so confused to why their daddy wasn't home, and she didn't want to confuse them even more, or take the risk that this would happen again.

"Bee Bee, baby, please let me in," Cedric said, gazing into her eyes, "I miss you."

"You should've thought of that before you left in the first place," Bridgette growled, shutting the door as Benny walked by.

"Was that daddy, mummy?" he asked as the doorbell rang again.

"No sweetheart, just a salesman who won't leave mummy alone. Go do your homework darling, I think I'm going to bake cookies later, do you want to help me?" Bridgette asked, kneeling down so she was eyelevel with her son.

"Ok!" Benny exclaimed, running back up the stairs.

Bridgette slowly stood up again as Cedric rang the doorbell once more, walking over to the door and opening it as far as the chain would allow.

"I'm sorry, Bee," he said immediately. "I made a mistake...from now on I will be around more and I will drop anything I'm doing to be with you."

"How do I know you're not just lying to me Cedric?" Bridgette asked, frowning.

"You'll just have to trust me," he said. "Please, Bee Bee...I miss you and Benny and Lyddie and Sammie."

Bridgette frowned at him some more before shutting the door and leaning against it as she thought about what she should do.

"Every time our eyes meet," Cedric sang from outside. "This feeling inside me is almost more than I can take." Bridgette laughed as he continued to sing.

She quickly wiped her tears away as he sang the next part of the song, "And every time you touch me, I can feel how much you love me and it just blows me away," he sang. She sighed before turning around, hesitating at first before unlatching the door.

He immediately wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. "I'm sorry, baby...I'm so sorry," he mumbled.

Bridgette pulled back and was shocked when she saw that there were tears in his eyes…he seldom ever cried.

"Those two weeks felt like two years for me," he said hoarsely, blinking as tears slid down his cheeks. "I don't know how I made it through without you and Benny and Lydia and Sammie. I was a fucking asshole, baby, I'm so sorry," he sobbed into her chest.

She held him close and ran her hand comfortingly up and down his back. "It's ok, baby, its ok," she whispered in his ear.

"I'm...I'm so sorry," he sobbed, having to hunch over because she was so much shorter than him, "I'll never do it again, never."

"I know," Bridgette said soothingly. He stood up and laughed a little, wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry," he mumbled again.

"No, don't be, you can keep on blubbering, I was actually quite enjoying it," Bridgette said with a small grin. She couldn't stay mad at him long; she never had been able to. It frustrated her though sometimes that he knew all he had to do was sing to get her heart back, "Now, go clean up, I don't want the kids seeing you like this...they're confused enough already, well at least Benny is."

"Ok," he said, kissing her tenderly. "I love you. I love you soo much."

"Go, you stink," she said, wrinkling her nose as she pushed him upstairs to their bedroom, shutting the door behind him and going over to Benny's room.

"Hey, sweetheart," she said, walking over to the bed and sitting down next to him. "Guess who is home."

"Daddy?" He asked excitedly, his eyes opening wide. Bridgette nodded and ruffled Benny's shaggy brown hair softly.

"Let's go make those cookies for a surprise before he gets out of the shower, ok?" she said, getting up.

"Ok!" Benny exclaimed and ran from the room. Bridgette smiled and followed him out of the room.

They made their way down to the kitchen where Bridgette took out a recipe book, levitating all of the right materials over to them, where they quickly mixed them together and formed the cookies before placing them in the oven.

"I'm gonna go check on daddy, I'll be right back," she said to Benny before heading upstairs. She knocked softly on the bedroom door before opening it. "Cedric?" she called.

"Yeah?" he asked, walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist as he dried his hair off with a smaller towel.

"Me and Benny made cookies so...you should come," she said, before Cedric silenced her with his lips.

"I would _love_ to come," he whispered, shutting their door and hoisting one of her legs up over his waist as his towel suddenly fell to the ground.

"Ohh God," she moaned, feeling his erection pressed against her leg.

"I can't believe you actually wore jeans," he groaned.

"I didn't know you were coming back or I wouldn't have worn anything at all," she moaned, her lips moving down to his neck.

"Oh god," he groaned, suddenly picking her up and practically throwing her onto the bed.

She got up onto her knees and pulled him down with her, kissing him fiercely.

"Take you clothes off before I have to rip them off," he groaned, taking a deep breath.

She smirked and undid her jeans slowly sliding them down her legs, her tank top following soon after.

Before she could remove anything else he tackled her, ripping the last bits of clothes off as his mouth went down to her neck.

"Oh Cedric," she moaned as he massaged her breasts, his lips still on her neck, "Make me feel good Cedric; I haven't felt good in so long," she whimpered.

"As you wish," he whispered, his hands moving down to "her spot".

"Ohhh, oh god yes," she moaned as he began massaging her clit as his fingers dug into her.

"Mummy, the cookies are done," came Benny's voice from the doorway, followed by a loud scream.

Bridgette immediately jerked away from Cedric, diving underneath the covers as Cedric reached for his towel.

"Daddy, why were you hurting mummy?" he asked.

"Wh--what?" Cedric asked, running his hands over his face as he let out a deep breath.

"Sweetie, why don't you go back downstairs," Bridgette said, smiling weakly.

"You didn't answer my question," he said, pouting, "were you hurting mummy? It sounded like she was in pain, I mean, when I moan and groan, I usually have a boo boo."

"He wasn't hurting me, sweetie, now please, go back downstairs," she said gently.

"Fine," he said, blinking before walking out and trumping down the stairs.

"We should lock the door from now on," Cedric said, standing up and closing the door before locking it.

"Ced...let's finish this later...he's waiting for us. He wants to see his daddy...I mean actually see him. With clothes on," Bridgette said, getting up and walking over to her clothes.

"Fine, but I am not through with you yet," he said, doing the same.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridgette let out a slight giggle as the whole thought of their fight went through her mind. After that day Cedric made sure he was home almost every night at 6 promptly, never working on the weekends unless it was an emergency and he always made sure to set aside time for Bridgette.

"What are you thinking about, Bee?" Cedric asked, smiling at her.

"Oh, just nothing special," Bridgette said, kissing him softly as the limo pulled up in front of the large beach house.

"Whatever you say, dear," he said, getting out of the car and extending his hand to her.

"You better remember it!" Bridgette said, laughing as he wrapped his arm around her and they walked inside.

They sat down at a table on the deck together with the rest of the family when a song started to play. "Cedric, let's dance," she said, standing up.

He smiled at her and took her right hand in his left hand, while his right hand went around her waist, which was still relatively slender for her age.

_Looks like we made it_

_Look how far we've come my baby_

_We mighta took the long way_

_We knew we'd get there someday_

Bridgette rested her head on his chest as the song continued, swaying to the beat of the song.

_They said, I bet they'll never make it_

_But just look at us holding on_

_We're still together still going strong_

"You looked so beautiful in there, you know that? Even after knowing you for over 50 years you still take my breath away," Cedric whispered into her ear, her soft red hair shining in the pale moonlight.

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're the one I want for life_

She blushed and gazed lovingly up at him. "And you'll always be incredibly sexy man I fell in love with all those years ago," she told him.

He smiled and kissed her passionately as the rest of the song floated around their heads.

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night_

_Ain't nothin' better_

_We beat the odds together_

_I'm glad we didn't listen_

_Look at what we would be missin'_

_They said, I bet they'll never make it_

_But just look at us holding on_

_We're still together still going strong_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're the one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're the one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night_

_I'm so glad we made it_

_Look how far we've come my baby_

"I love you," she whispered, kissing him softly as the song ended.

"I love you too," he said, smiling at her and holding her close.


	30. Chapter 30

_A/N: Well, we're down to the 2nd to last chapter, only one more after this people! We really hope you like this one!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_April 23rd, 2061_

"Cedric, Cedric darling, wake up," Bridgette said, softly shaking an 84 year old Cedric, who was still sleeping at 10, which was uncommon for him.

He slowly opened his eyes and smiled up at her. "Good morning, dear," he said softly.

"You slept in late," she said, sitting down on the bed next to him and running her fingers through his grey hair as he reached for his glasses.

"Sorry," he said, groaning a little as he sat up. "Old age, what can I say?"

"You know you're still agile as a fox you sly bastard," Bridgette said, laughter dancing around in her green eyes as she helped him up.

"I do believe today is our 65th anniversary," Cedric said.

"Why yes it is," Bridgette said as they walked out to the kitchen. They had long ago moved to the downstairs bedroom; Greg, Scarlet, and their 3 youngest children occupying the 4 bedrooms upstairs.

"Are the kids visiting today?" Bridgette asked, sitting down at the table.

"Yes, Benny and Suzanne are flying out from LA for the week so they'll be staying with us and the rest are coming in the late afternoon...it's always hard to keep track," Cedric said, pouring them both coffee. Benny had taken the opportunity and moved out to Los Angeles with the rest of his family, visiting every year for the holidays.

"Yes, it is," Bridgette agreed, sipping her coffee slowly. Benny was now 65, and well past being retired, him and Suzanne living in a beach house off the coast.

Lydia was now 63. She got remarried to a genuine man 3 years after divorcing from Tony, and they had 2 more children together, Patricia and Kelly.

Victoria finally settled down around the time when she turned 30, now being 59. She had retired from Quidditch and her and her husband, Will, had one child, Nathan.

Freddie, who was 53, and Pete adopted little Gabriella, who wasn't so little anymore, and 6 years after her they adopted one more child, Kevin.

Mary Katherine, who was 49, was still an auror and was married to her boyfriend from so long ago, Lucas, but they never decided to have children.

And finally there was Greg, who was 45, who had married Scarlet straight out of Hogwarts. They had 5 children, 3 of them still in school and the other two just recently graduated.

"I can't believe how fast they've all grown," Bridgette sighed as Cedric sat down beside her. "It seems like only yesterday Benny was born."

"I only wish I could be 19 again. Boy do I wish I could be that young..." Cedric said, sighing as he finished his cup of coffee.

"You and me both," she laughed, setting her cup down and sighing. "Though I really wouldn't want to relive all the pregnancies...but it was definitely worth it because we have such an amazing family."

Cedric nodded, a smile on his face as Benny suddenly walked in, "Surprise! And look, everyone else showed up at the same time as us for once!" he exclaimed, walking into the kitchen with everyone trailing behind him.

"Hello, everyone!" Cedric and Bridgette exclaimed, standing up.

"Oh no, you guys just sit down," Lydia said hurriedly. Out of all the kids, she worried the most about her parents' health.

"Nope, you know me dear, I've never been able to sit in one spot for long," Cedric said, getting up and hugging them all as Bridgette followed suit.

Everyone started their own conversations and Bridgette smiled over at Cedric, leaning to whisper in his ear, "We should tell them, dear."

He nodded and grasped her hand in his, gently fingering her wedding ring, which they had added to over the past years.

Every 5 years Cedric had another stone added onto it; right now there was the large center stone and all around the band there were stones, as well as a small cluster of them around the center stone. In addition to her wedding ring Cedric had given her a ring with every one of the children's birthstone on it, and her own and his own for their 50th anniversary.

"Kids," he said, silencing them all. "We have something to tell all of you."

"What is it daddy?" Mary Katherine asked, pulling out a chair next to him as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Well, your mother and I won't be around for much longer," he began, smiling sadly. "And we would like to leave all of you this house...that's right, every single one of you. You can live in it or use it as a summer home just please, never sell it."

"Well, you all grew up in this house and this has been our home for 64 years, we couldn't bear to part with it, even after we're gone," Bridgette said, smiling.

"Well, you all grew up in this house and this has been our home for 65 years, we couldn't bear to part with it, even after we're gone," Bridgette said, smiling.

"Thank you," Freddie said softly, hugging Bridgette tightly before hugging Cedric, everyone else shortly following suit.

"Please, there's no need to thank us," Cedric said once they were all done hugging.

"Is that why you wanted everyone here today?" Victoria asked.

"What, we're not allowed to have everyone over without a reason?" Bridgette asked, laughing.

"Mum, please," Lydia said, laughing, "we all know how much time you, and dad like to have to yourselves."

Benny clapped his hands to his ears and everyone laughed.

"Awww, poor Benny," Bridgette said, laughing and kissing his cheek.

"Cedric, can I ask you something?" Bridgette asked as they climbed into bed. "Anything, darling," he said, reaching out to stroke her hair.

"Cedric...do you think that our love, it can...take us away together? Let's admit it...we're not getting any younger and..." Bridgette began, her eyes beginning to tear up.

"I think it can do anything we want it to," he whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

"I don't want to be here without you, or for you to be here without me," Bridgette whispered, "I love you so much."

"I love you more," he said, smirking.

She grinned and kissed him softly. "Never," she whispered.

Cedric sighed and slowly moved over closer to her before wrapping his arms around her frail body, holding her gently, "Goodnight then," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Goodnight," she said softly, a small smile gracing her lips as she closed her eyes.

"I'll be seeing you," he whispered as he closed his eyes as well, knowing he would be with Bridgette for all eternity now.

Morning came and Greg knocked softly on the door, opening it to see his parents still sleeping, which was odd since it was one in the afternoon. "Mum?" he called softly, walking over to the bed. "Dad?"

He reached out and lightly touched Bridgette's arm, his hand retracting immediately as he felt the icy coolness of it.

"Oh my God," he mumbled, running from the room. "Benny! Scarlet!" he called, running into each of their rooms.

"Greg? What is it baby?" Scarlet asked, walking out into the hall and everyone else running downstairs shortly after.

"Mum...and dad..." he said, starting to cry.

"What...did they fall? What is it Greg?" Benny asked urgently. When Greg couldn't respond the color drained from Benny's face and he rushed past him and into his parents' room.

He came back ten minutes later, tears streaking his cheeks. "They're...gone," he whispered.

"Oh my god," Lydia said, turning around and embracing all of her siblings.

"They looked so...peaceful," Benny continued, his eyes wide as he continued to cry.

"Come here, Benny," Lydia said, extending her arm for him. He walked over and began to sob, hugging his brothers and sisters tightly.

"At least they probably died peaceful, no pain or anything," Victoria said softly, tears streaming down her face.

"And they went together, something that they both wanted," Freddie said, wiping his eyes. "We should call Aunt Lexi...she'd want to know." Benny nodded and left the group and everyone else stayed in a huddle, continuing to mourn the loss of two of the most important people in their lives.


	31. Chapter 31

_A/N: Wow…the end, it's so scary, this story has been so long. Thank you so so much to our constant reviewers and loyal readers, you know who you are! Just so anyone isn't confused, they're in heaven, w00t! lol, well we really hope you like this chapter, and we'll see you guys soon with another one we've written up!_

_Darcy and Katie_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look at them! I told them I didn't want a big funeral!" Bridgette exclaimed, tossing her long red hair over her shoulder and sitting down next to Cedric, curling her legs up beneath her.

"Well, if only one of them were planning it, it probably WOULD be small, but with 6 people planning it, well 7 including Lexi, it turns into one massive funeral," Cedric said, chuckling and wrapping his muscular arm around her.

She sighed and leaned against him, closing her eyes. He kissed her head softly and rested her chin on her head, observing the scene below them.

They were all standing around the two caskets, their heads bowed as the priest spoke.

"Bridgette and Cedric Diggory were an inspiration to all who knew them," he said. "They are a perfect example of true love. True love for their family, true love for their friends, but most importantly, true love for each other. A love that will endure...forever."

The priest slowly shut his bible and bowed his head as the caskets were slowly lowered into the ground; into spots right next to each other. They had all chipped in to make sure that they got the best spots possible, in a sunny area, overlooking the pond.

"I don't know what I'll do without them, Ceddie," Bridgette sighed.

"I know baby, but at least we have some company," Cedric said, smiling as Sam walked over to them from out of nowhere.

Bridgette looked up and smiled as Sam sat down next to them. "Hey, sweetie," she said, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey mum, hey dad," he said, smiling before beckoning for someone else to come out. A beautiful woman appeared out of nowhere a moment later, "this is Beatrice, we met a while ago."

"It's so nice to meet you," Beatrice said, extending her hand first to Bridgette then to Cedric. "Sam just wouldn't shut up about you and Benny and Lydia and...well, everyone else."

"It's lovely to meet you dear," Bridgette said, almost feeling awkward because Sam had taken his 30 year old body, and obviously so had Beatrice, yet Bridgette and Cedric took their 21 year old bodies.

"Wow, mum, you look absolutely...gorgeous! I can see why Lydia, Vic, and MK are so pretty now," Sam said after a moment, laughing, "and you dad, Benny looks almost exactly like you do! Wow, I knew what you looked like when you were this age from pictures, but now its just...wow."

Bridgette and Cedric laughed at his enthusiasm. "But I could never really figure out who Greg looked like," he continued, staring down at the family in deep thought.

"That would be me," a deep voice said from out of nowhere. Bridgette smiled a large smile as her mother and father, looking wonderful and 28 again, they always told her this was their favorite year.

"Hey dad, hey mum," she said, standing up and hugging them both.

"Hey Honey Bee, hey Cedric," Roger said, hugging Bridgette and then shaking Cedric's hand. Tina did the same, except she hugged both of them, "your parents are on the way...we just though we'd pop in on our way out, I planned something with your mother tonight."

As if on cue, Diane and Amos walked out, also looking young and wonderful. "Hello Bridgette, Cedric," Diane said, hugging them both.

"Well, your father has always looked a lot like Amos," Diane said, smiling up at her husband. "We must be going now, though. It was nice to see all of you again."

"Bye," everyone said, smiling as they left before turning their attention back to the funeral below them.

Bridgette looked down at her family all hunched over and crying and sighed. "Mum, they'll be ok," Sam said, placing a comforting hand on his mother's shoulder.

"Oh I know...but I just wish there could be someway to let them know that we're alright, and we're happy," Bridgette sighed.

"You could always visit them in their dreams," Beatrice suggested.

"They would be really freaked out by that, I know them all too well," Cedric said, shaking his head.

"I remember once, about a week after Sam died, Greg had to sleep in our room for a week because he kept dreaming that Sam came back," Bridgette recalled, smiling softly.

"Yeah...sorry about that..." Sam said, grinning sheepishly.

"I just wish you would have come to me," Bridgette said, laughing a little.

"I tried, but you were...otherwise occupied," Sam muttered, scratching the back of his head.

"Gosh, is that all you think we do?" Bridgette exclaimed, grinning up at Cedric.

"Well...seeing how that's what you WERE doing when I tried...well...yes," Sam said, laughing.

"We've left quite an impression on our children, Bee Bee," Cedric said, leaning down to kiss Bridgette softly.

"I'm going to take this as my cue to leave. We'll see you later mum, dad," Sam said, chuckling and kissing them both on the cheek before taking Beatrice's hand and walking off with her.

"It's you and me baby...us till the very end of time," Cedric whispered, grinning over at her as she lay down next to him.

"And even after," she replied, snuggling closer to him. "I'm so lucky to have you with me, Cedric," she continued. "The world would have been so scary without you."

He smiled and kissed her shoulder softly before looking up to her eyes, "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she replied softly, kissing him tenderly before resting her head on his chest, drifting off to sleep. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, thinking of everything they had been through, all the challenges they had faced and all the pain they had endured but it was all worth it for them to be here, together, and finally have their happy ending.

THE END


End file.
